Take to Heart
by San-Sae
Summary: Running low on credits, Fox whom tired of the fighting and loss, decided to distance himself from those he once fought alongside with, wishing not to burden them with his woes. One day, a message came that could bring an end to his money issues at the cost of picking up a blaster and flying once again. What did not help ease his thoughts was working with an azure vixen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._**

* * *

Happiness... Sadness... Joy... Despair... Kindness... Greed... Pride... Humility...

Emotions are a powerful drive that pushes those that do what they did. Some are done out of vengeance. Others out of love. And those that only wish to survive in an otherwise cruel galaxy. From petty feuds over debts to bringing the galaxy into the deep depths of war to right the wrongs given upon them. Were their actions right? Were they misplaced? What lays before them as a result of their actions is the only true answer.

For Slippy Toad, Starfox's engineer and childhood friend of the famed Fox McCloud, fought alongside the team and allies against the Anglar Empire. Upon the end of the war, he had retired from the team to settle down with, now married, Amanda Toad. To help support not only himself but also his future family, he was appointed the next director of engineering upon his father, Beltino Toad, succeeding his predecessor as president of Space Dynamics.

Falco Lombardi, considered to be Starfox's ace pilot and friendly rival to it's leader, had went on continuing his love for flying and the life of a mercenary. Alongside childhood friend and debatable to be more than such, Katt Monroe, the two would go throughout the Lylat system, taking various jobs they could get their hands on. To aid in their line of work, ownership of the Great Fox II was given to him, much to the avian's protest. Even going as far as the tod leaving his arwing to the couple.

Members of team Star Wolf. Once reviled criminals who fought under Venom's banner and hunted by Corneria, were hailed as the savior of the Lylat system. Their infamy swept under the rug and bounties ranging in the tens of thousands credits wipes from the media. With the people of Lylat in their debt and a sum of credits so large, one can only wonder how they would be able to spend it all, they no longer live a life always on the run. Now, each day spent is of luxury and fame.

Many of those who fought tooth and claw in the many conflicts in Lylat's history had earned their dues. And yet, many would feel that they had given the galaxy all they had and could ever have, but in return, nothing.

Once a member of the Starfox team then deemed, the traitor in the eyes of the Cornerian people, Krystal in the midst of Star Wolf's peak of fame, left them team without a word and faded away into obscurity. Some say all the guilt had finally caught up and her life ended by her own hands. Others tell that the cobalt vixen had taken a new life as a bounty hunter. In the criminal underworld, a blue vixen by the name Kursed who had seemingly came out of no where, was building up quite a reputation among the other hunters. Few have ever had the thought of Kursed and Krystal as being one and the same. Fewer consider it to be true. Many believe her blue fur was only a result of the woman dyeing her coat.

The once great leader of Starfox and hero to the Cornerian people, Fox McCloud. Remembered for his courage, leadership, and a strong firm to do what was right. For many years, he had risked life and limb in many conflicts. From the death of Andross to preventing the destruction of the dinosaur planet, Sauria, to stopping the Aparoid invasion and ending with his partaking in the Anglar Wars.

For all the pain and suffering, fate should have granted the vulpine the peace and reward he deserved. But as for many know all too well, fate can either be a sympathetic angel or a cruel mistress. For the once famed Fox McCloud, the mistress had came bearing many misfortunes. The loss of his father's mothership, the Great Fox, disbanding Starfox seeing as they no longer had a place in Lylat's future, Krystal's position as a member of Star Wolf who now turned up missing. What hurt the tod more than her leaving was not because she joined his rivals, not because she flew into the arms of another man. Like a cold shard of ice running through his heart, it was the fact that the cobalt vixen will live on in Lylat's history, known only as, "The Traitor". Ever since, Fox, with what credits left Corneria had rewarded him for his efforts, had spent his days traveling with no real destination to go to.

 **Fichina**

 **2.9 years after the Anglar Wars.**

Far out from the vastly populated areas of Alse City, peace and quiet was common compared to the sounds of crowds moving about deeper in the city. It was that time of the year where families, friends, and lovers gather to decorate their homes with bright colors, sing songs, feast upon the magic of home cooking, and exchange gifts among themselves. Those that were still out and about were either decorating the already bright city with vivid and appealing ornaments to help brighten the night sky with various colors, buying gifts, or clearing away snow built up from days of snowfall. Typical for a planet where winter is the only season.

Deep in an alleyway, a single bar opened for those wishing to enjoy the celebrations or a quick drink before the night ends. Tonight though was rather slow for the establishment as it had only a single customer, sitting at the counter with a few empty glasses and bottles. A red fox, taking a shot of whiskey as he skims through a list of sorts on a datapad. Dressed in a simple black and white suit albeit with the lack of a jacket to complete the set, one would think he was a simple businessman who had just gotten out of work. Would have been true were it not for the blaster holstered on his hip. There were dark spots under his eyes, most likely from the lack of proper rest, and his clothes while showing signs of attempts to maintain it's cleanliness has worn down. Fox McCloud in the flesh.

"Another bottle, Mr. McCloud?" An old gruff voice caused the vulpine's ears to flicker towards the ceilings.

From what one could assume to be the kitchen, an arctic fox steps on out, wiping clean an empty mug with a simple white cloth. Even if standing, he would have towered over Fox by a few inches. The old tod seemed to be in his late fifties or early sixties though by his build, he is by no means a slouch. His attire was similar to the red vulpine, only with the addition of an apron.

Fox waved off the man's offer. He knew well when enough was enough. Better to be sober for the next day in the chance a job comes up. Civilian jobs were rather hard to come by for a man of his skills, but it was better off than involving a blaster or having to shoot down fighters.

"I'm good, Yoahn. I feel like I'm about to hit the gold mine tomorrow." He gave a weak smile as the arctic fox walks on over, taking the empty bottle and glasses.

"Heh... Still searching I see. Hope you find something soon. It feels like every other day, I find you with a couple of bottles. At some point, all of those credit spendings are going to catch up to you."

The younger tod could only chuckle at the sound of being low on cash. The reward for being Lylat's hero not once but three and a half times was hefty, although his bank was slowly but surely reaching it's halfway point to being empty. Upon arriving to Fichina, Fox had taken up residence at a simple apartment on the outskirts of the city not too far from the establishment. Perfect for one who prefers not to be around big crowds. Since then like the old vulpine said, he had became a frequent visitor to his bar; befriending the owner. What he likes about Yoahn was that no matter your status, you were always a customer in his eyes. It was unlike most other bars he had been to. Instead of the typical modern aesthetics that they had such as a predominantly white furniture with a few colors here and there. They were typically made of mostly fiberglass to give off that shine to please the more younger generation. As a finishing touch, there would usually be a dance floor for the more physical patrons, complete with black lights and upbeat music.

Yoahn's bar though, felt more as the kids would consider it, old school. The furniture were mostly wood, metal, and marble with cushions in between here and there. All neatly polished and according to the old man, he himself had hand carved every piece in the establishment. Whether it was true or not, who knows. But given the man's physique, it was likely the former. To give a warm more homey atmosphere, Yoahn had set up dim white lights to help bring color out of the brown wood, making the bar feel like an pub seen in some of those detective movies. The place lacked a dance floor with instead a stage set at the back of the room for a variety of shows. From comedy shows to simple karaoke night; something Fox himself may have tried out once or twice.

But most patrons come for one show and one show only. To listen to a song by Yoahn's wife and former Miss Lylat, Kiel'va Sadu. A fan of singing jazz, she would make a few appearances, playing the piano as she mesmerize the patrons with her song. For a woman around the same age as her husband, it would not be a surprise if she was mistaken to be in her late twenties or early thirties. The young tod had been to a few of her shows, and her music pleasing to the ears but unfortunately, it tends to open up old wounds. Seeing the old couple happily together tends to reminds the vulpine of a once possible future with a certain cobalt vixen.

Pushing himself off of his seat, Fox reaches into his pocket before laying on the counter a few credits before making way towards the door.

"Thanks for keeping the place open late for me, Yoahn. See ya." He reaches for the coat rack, grabbing a simple brown leather winter coat as the old tod swipes up the credits.

"Just keep yourself out of trouble out there. Just because its the holidays doesn't mean there isn't going to be some rascals out with their shenanigans. And be quick about it. Heard there is going to be quite a blizzard tonight." He waves the younger tod as he slips on the coat before pressing a key on the console next to the door, prompting it to slide open and bring in the cool breeze.

Time from moving between the bar and his apartment was at best a five minute walk away. Yet... Something crept up behind the fox's thoughts, sending a chill down his spine as he walks down the snow covered sidewalks which was rather peculiar considering the weather. A sudden desire to turn and go the other way that only grew more irresistible with every step.

 _"What now...? Creator, what is this?"_ Fox reaches up, scratching the side of his head as he continues his trek back to the apartment, trying his best to shake off the sudden urge.

Everyone has their breaking point and the vulpine was without exception any different. Letting out a cloud of cold air as he sighed, Fox turns around and walks the other way with a mixture of curiosity and unease running through his mind. Minutes of walking through the slow snowfall, taking a moment to shake off the snow building up on his person, the red vulpine found himself lead by the seemingly invisible force to an empty park. It was a rather small area; a few pine trees along with a single bench set next to one of the park lights. Sitting upon the bench was a single figure with their back facing the tod, dressed in what seems to be a pure white robes.

It was strangely quiet outside of the snow crunching as the vulpine steps closer. Along the way, the wind had begun to pick up, causing a long silvery white mane from the figure to blow to the side. Shielding his eyes from the upcoming breeze, Fox was a mere ten feet away when the figure began to stand up, slowly turning towards the vulpine. Although the robes were blowing off to the side, he could make out the figure was likely a woman and at a vixen at that by the sight of a smooth bushy tail matching the robes in color. On her face though brought the unease he had into a mild state of fear clawing at his thoughts.

A white porcelain mask resembling that of a fox, covers her entire face. Various violet lines drawn along the mask to shape out the design along with a pair of large curvy black spots for eyes, seemingly staring straight through the vulpine as though he was clear as glass.

Finally building up the courage to speak, Fox called out towards the woman. "Hey! You better get inside before the blizzard comes in!"

The woman responded with silence and continued with the gaze.

 _"Maybe she didn't hear me..."_ He called out to her again, yet just as before there was no answer.

The two stared in silence before the winds began picking up further, enveloping the vixen in sheets of snow. As much as he wanted to venture closer to help her, Fox had his own issues to deal with. Even with ample time spent on the icy planet, the cold never something the vulpine could get fully used to; even with the proper attire. Turning away, he makes a run back the way he came, keeping his arm up to shield off the storm.

Weathering the storm, many questions flew about in the vulpine's mind as he runs up towards his apartment complex, slamming his fist against the console to open the automatic doors before pushing himself into the main lobby. At this time, the room was empty as people at this time were either asleep or out drinking like him. Hopefully the former given the current weather.

His apartment room being a quite a few floors up, the tod decided to take the lift up. Entering a small circular room, the door closes behind him as he turns towards the console, tapping a single button out of many. A slight whirring noise follows before Fox felt the room being lifted upwards. Killing time, he turns around, gazing at the shrinking city below him, taking in the bright colorful lights shining through the harsh snowy wind. The walls around were made mostly of glass, giving anyone a beautiful view of the wondrous city. Likely to help attract tourists.

The lift comes to a halt at it's destination, opening the doors to a white hallway, giving off a slight glow due to the lighting. Typical Cornerian aesthetics. Making his way into his room, the tod gives himself one last shake before pulling his coat off, hanging it off the nearby coat rack.

 _"Where is that thing...?"_ He reaches around through the darkness before his hand runs across a small switch which he happily flips up, extinguishing the darkness.

If there was one disadvantage of having a predominantly white aesthetic the Cornerians had, it was the moment there is light, the whole room shines bright enough that it felt like having a flashlight in your face for the untrained eye. Other than that, it was a simple one bedroom apartment, having all the necessities.

TV, fridge, a couch, and most importantly a bed. The lack of a table was made up by a counter being put behind the stove, making the kitchen seem like a food stand one would find in the more urban areas of Corneria. One in particular was a noodle stand that Falco once introduced the tod to. A slight smile of nostalgia formed around the tod's muzzle as the more fond memories came back to him. From the first time slurping a bowl of hearty spicy noodles to the avian proving who could handle the heat. Long story short, it involved a bird with his head in a bucket of ice and the loss of fifty credits. Though... Such is the past and one cannot turn back time to enjoy it again... Or right the wrongs.

Eyelids growing heavy, Fox stumbles over towards the couch, feeling he would drop before he could even make it to the bedroom door. Every step felt heavier than the last before the vulpine drops face first onto the couch, feet hanging off the arm rest. Wasn't the comfortable couch, but could one expect from a cheap apartment? He turned his head to the side, growing tired of having his nose smelling old leather, towards the coffee table before him where a single holo terminal sits. Reaching over, a simple wave towards the holographic screen wakes the machine, giving off a low green light. He goes straight to his message box, skimming through all the junk mail, messages by either Slippy or Falco, and the occasional job offers from old employers. Back then he would have responded to his old friends, but as the months went on, Fox had slowly grew more distant from them. Replies wouldn't come from days to months until they outright stopped coming. Even in the farthest corner, there was just a small glitter of hope that message from his old flame would appear. If such were to ever happen.

Thoughts of _her_ quickly fades away as the encounter with the strange woman began circling through his mind. And illusion born from intoxication? The Creator's way of showing signs of an omen? Questions pop in and out with no clear answer in sight. Such was already mentally taxing given his current state before his eyes start to close shut. The vulpine was just about to be pulled into a deep slumber when a sudden *ping* sound went off from the terminal, prompting him to jump from the couch and land straight onto the green carpet, face first.

 _"Argh... Fuck!"_ He rolled over onto his side, hands pressing down against his snout as a slight pained hiss escapes through.

Reaching up towards the table, the tod pulls himself up halfway as he reaches over with his other arm to open the message. The first thing upon opening was a logo of the Cornerian military.

 _"How did they find me...? And why now?"_ Upon his _retirement_ as a mercenary, Fox had changed his email to avoid being bothered by the big wigs in Corneria.

Rubbing his nose a bit, Fox pulls himself the rest of the way and sat down on the couch. A slight hint of hesitation causes the tod's hand to tremble ever so slightly as he reaches towards the play button, just an inch away. He wanted to pull away, delete the message, and forget that it had ever came.

Yet... Screaming at the back of his mind, he wanted to see what could be so important that they had take the time and effort to track down his email. Letting out a long sigh, he decides to take the leap and hit the play button. The video took a moment to open then plays that familiar tune that had once came before general Pepper appearing to the team back during the Saurian Crisis. When an image finally appear, the first thing the tod saw was someone he spoken to for quite a while. Someone who had been by his side and raised him since the death of his father. His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and a mild bit of happiness. Dressed in a deep red military uniform stood a middle aged hare, showing signs of stress taking a toll but no less healthy.

"Fox... It has been a long time..."

 **Somewhere in Space**

"Runaeh! Prep the warp drive and open the hanger doors!" A single fighter zips through space as volley upon volley of laser fire suit. Appearing on one of the screens was a single arctic vixen with a gentle smile upon her face which prompted a rather vexed expression from the pilot.

"You have attracted quite a few this time, Kursed. The landing net is ready for you. Shall I prepare the anti-air guns?"

"Just do it and hurry up! This thing is about to die on me any second now!" Kursed growled as she gazes towards the fuel gauge. Only 3% left and her home ship was still a bit of distance away. The enemy fighters chasing after her did not help the situation no more than the arctic vixen's calm demeanor.

Her job was simple. Kill a wanted gang leader and destroy their hideout near Zoness. It was suppose to be quick and easy but the lack of information and resources led to hunter with a squadron of the gang leader's remaining thugs to attempt at avenging their leader.

Up ahead stood a single frigate, almost half the size and length of the famed Great Fox, yet twice as dirty with rust forming in various places. Typical for an Lylat War era Venomiam relic. Back in it's day, the ship was used to carry and launch the experimental Shogun mechs during the fight against the Cornerian fleet in Sector Y. The mech while proven to be a formidable foe for the Cornerians, their spotlight was short lived for various reasons. Much of the blame for dropping the project was due to the death of Harrion, the lead director and pilot of the Shogun Warlord prototype who fell to the Starfox team. Now the ship, modified as an HQ, became the home of the rising bounty hunter, Kursed and Runaeh, her partner in crime and tender to vessel. Tis only fitting to give a ship a name and theirs were no different, granting the old relic the name, Azure Moon. A shame the vessel's current state could not match up to it's name.

As Kursed edges closer towards, streams of yellow lasers fly over her craft and towards her pursuers, managing to down one or two before the rest began to scatter. A sense of relief rained over the vixen as the anti-air guns had done it's work. The moment quickly passes as an alarm goes off inside her fighter as blinking red lights around the fuel gauge were going off. The fighter was out of fuel with only the momentum it had build up keeping it moving forward. Now, Kursed could only make sure she could land the ship across the top of the hull on the Azure Moon though given the current speed the vixen was going at, she needed to slow now the fighter before it tears right through the landing net and drift into space.

Drifting just above the ship, she immediately points the front of her fighter downwards as it reaches the bow of the vessel, causing it to skid across the surface. The vixen grit her teeth, feeling like she was experiencing an earthquake inside the cockpit while the craft lets out a long screech from metal scratching against metal. By some miracle, her stunt bore fruit when the landing net was able to halt her fighter to a complete stop.

"I did warn you not to go out on your mission without refueling, Kursed." Runaeh's face appeared once again. Her expression remained the same as the vixen's ship was lowered into the hanger.

With Kursed secured, the Azure Moon swiftly jumps into warp speed, escaping the angry pursuers. An hour later, the vixen gazes up towards her fighter as it was lifted away to the maintenance area of the hanger. She was still in her pilot suit, once predominantly pink was now replaced with black and shades of gray. It was perhaps better that way considering no one would take her seriously in what many would consider a girly color. Although it helped compliment her azure fur somewhat. Her ears flickered towards the ceiling as a pair of footsteps approaches from behind her person. An arctic fox with a disturbingly gentle personality for the career she works in. Her current attire was a simple white set of robes with sleeves long enough to reach down to her knees, entirely covering her hands. Reaching down passed her back were long strands of silver hair to help along with her deep violet eyes contrast with her fur and clothing.

"Runaeh, how is the Cloudrunner?" Time had not been kind to the fighter due to it's unique design. Parts were hard to replace with some being outright removed and replaced with parts from more common sources.

The cockpit had been enlarged to accommodate two people in the off chance that a job required the both of them. Due to the lack of knowledge on it's designs, the G-diffusers had to be removed and kept away from further damage than what was already been inflicted upon them. Along with other replacements, the only part of the original Cloudrunner were the pterodactyl-like wings the ship was named after. Even with the constant replacing, the ship shows signs of wear with blaster marks and dirt covering various areas.

"You are quite fortunate that this time, the ship has not been completely trashed." As if on que, the two quickly duck as one of the Cloudrunner's engine had exploded.

"... Perhaps I spoke too soon. We will have to make a stop at Kew for repairs. As of now, you are grounded for a while."

As much as she dreaded upon the fact, the arctic vixen was right. If she kept pushing the Cloudrunner, it was going to do more than just have engine failure. With a heavy sigh, the cobalt vixen turns away and walks off across the ship to her quarters. The interior of the ship was a far cry from the ship's outer appearance as the halls resembled more of that of a Cornerian vessel with white walls, an almost mirror shine floor and best of all, no broken lights. Back then, if the two were not out for a bounty, they'd spent the time either looking for more or cleaning and renovating the ship.

Now standing before the front door to her room, a quick tap on the console at the side and the door slides right open. A commodity for such an advanced age of technology. Many areas across the ship either had to be removed, renovated, or combined with others and her's was no exception. The previous captain of the ship was rather egotistical and wanted their quarters as grandiose as Venomiam styles can provide. The size of the place was the equivalent of two small apartment rooms. That was dealt with by simply removing all the fancy designs, splitting the room in two, and installing the necessities like a full bathroom and bed. One for Kursed and her partner. The windows had to be shortened because it had taken up the entirely of one wall so now they were more... appropriately sized with metal taking up most of the wall. With the intention of privacy in mind, the wall that separates the two rooms were sound proof.

Stepping on inside, Kursed began to pull down on the zipper to her flight suit before tossing it to the side, leaving the vixen in just a sports bra and shorts. All the work from the day has left her in a state most unpleasant to the nose. Nothing like a long shower to wash away the grime and ease the mind.

After what felt like hours under the shower head, the vixen steps out dressed in a fresh shirt and shorts, walks on over towards her bed that had been placed in the corner of the room next to a desk where most of her work is done. Wanted posters, bills, a check list on tasks needed to be performed by the end of the year, and a terminal to deal with all of that as efficiently as possible. As of now, the vixen needed only to cash in on the bounty and the money rewarded should be able to pay off the repairs to the Cloudrunner, stock up on food and fuel, and hopefully... Get the Azure Moon a paint job.

 _"Eight hundred thousand credits..."_ A message sent from the client, indicating that they sent the money to her bank account.

Before the vixen was about to turn in for the night, a knock came at the door.

"Runaeh, what is it now?" A low groan escaped her muzzle as she turns for the door.

"Come now, I am sure you have not forgotten what holiday is coming up." The holiday of giving as many called.

The door slides open, revealing the smiling arctic vixen, holding up a small box wrapped in red paper and a green bow to match.

"Always one for giving aren't you?" Kursed crossed her arms as she shook her head, smiling softly towards the woman.

"That is what friends. Now take it." Runaeh holds the box out towards her.

Taking the box, the cobalt vixen starts to tear apart the wrapping. Underneath was a rather ornate wooden box, no more than a foot long in length and decorated with bits of gold markings here and there. An eyebrow raised as she ran her finger underneath the lid. Out of all the presents Runaeh had given her, this one seemed to be the most expensive. Pulling it away, revealed what looked like a simple black wooden rectangle, slightly curved.

"What is this, Runaeh?" Dropping the lid, she grabs onto one side of the piece, finding a tiny slit opening towards one end that indicates it was two halves.

"A little something in the off chance that you find yourself in a pickle."

Before she could have a chance to delve further upon the strange gift, a *ping* noise came out from the vixen's terminal. Turning towards the screen, Kursed tilts her head to the side with confusion written all over her face. Flashing on the screen was a message bearing a large symbol of the Cornerian Army.


	2. Chapter 2

****_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._****

* * *

 **CNS Outer Isle**

 _"How did I get here again...? Oh right..."_ Fox paced back and force, arms crossed and a hand raised knocking at the side of his head.

The vulpine found himself in the observation deck of a Cornerian frigate on it's way to the planet, Kew. Recent wars Corneria weathered through, had caused the military to return to the drawing board when it came to their heavily weakened navy. War with the Aparoids and the Anglars had decimated many of the navy's more advanced and streamlined ships like those that took part in quelling Oikonny's Rebellion. Only a week of compromising, they agreed to pull some old war relics back into service and retro-fit them. Along with producing the latest line of ships, those old bulky flying blocks of a fleet from the Lylat Wars era were refitted with modern tech and then some.

The CNS Outer Isle, being one of the first cruisers to be pulled back into service, was now capable of taking on an Anglar vessel... Without too many scratches. Not to leave any spare parts to waste, someone on the board had the bright idea to take the hangers used by the old Assault Carriers and install them to the sides of the Outer Isle as a test bed for a next-generation multi-role vessel. Safe to say, it was a good plan as it answered to the fleet's issue of having to launch their fighters far from the battlefield.

 _"Come on, Fox. It is a simple mission. The pay should keep you stable... If you spend it wisely..."_

 _"But to work with a bounty hunter of all people?! And a very dangerous one at that mind you!"_

 **Fox's Apartment  
**

 **Few Hours Earlier**

"Peppy!?" The vulpine stared at the screen, eyes wide and jaw dropping so far, he swore it the ground.

"Its been a long time, Fox. Way too long... Do you know how much time and work it took for me to find you? I can tell you, two years and a total of a month's worth of sleepless nights!"

Peppy Hare, the one closest to which Fox could consider as a second father. The tod shook his head some before giving the hare the best smile his sleepy self could offer. A mixture of surprise and joy to see the old man did help keep him awake somewhat. For being the worry wort that Peppy was known for, it should not have been a surprise for him to go all this way just to find him; even if the tod did not want to be found. Nevertheless, the old man's joyful grin had put him at ease.

"Sorry, Peppy... But why the sudden call?" There was a slight hint of regret in his voice, stacking over on top of how much the vulpine carried upon his shoulders. The thought of weighing his burdens among his friends had been too much for him to handle.

"Fox, two reasons and two reasons alone..." The hare's expression turned serious as he lets out a disappointed sigh.

Without even hearing what Peppy had to say next, Fox could already feel his stomach churn; his once joyful mind had been replaced with dread for what was about to be laid before him.

"The first reason I came to you, Fox. This conversation is between only us and... Her..." Peppy reaches off screen then pulls up a small datapad.

"Peppy, is this a job? I'm sorry, but I'm done with being a mercenary."

"Trust me on this, Fox. I know it might sound cliche, but the fate of Lylat falls upon how this mission ends. One last mission and that will be the end of it-"

"But why me?! You have the new poster boys, Star Wolf. I'm sure they're more than willing to take the job and bask in all the praise!" The vulpine was quick to raise his voice, tightly clutching his hands into a fist towards the mere mention of his old rivals. Images of their smug faces, laughing as they relished their victory, painted deep in the tod's thoughts. Such has made the tod let out a low snarl, bearing his teeth; if only for a moment. Peppy had almost fallen out of his seat in shock of the vulpine's reaction.

Every time he catches them on the news being paraded. Every time he overhears people talking about them. All served to fuel the ever burning fire that rages in his heart and craving for vengeance. Especially towards a certain panther. The thought of wrapping his fingers around the womanizer's neck and watch his eyes roll back as the life slowly seeps out of his body. Such vivid images Fox, much to his dismay, felt pleasing.

Such anger only quickly melts away as memories his past flame crawls right back, filling his heart with grief and regret; restarting the circle once again. Fox took in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh, putting an end to his rage... For now.

"I... I'm sorry for lashing out like that, Peppy. Just... Things have not been well. Credits running low and I'm still looking for a decent job for a former mercenary like me." Fox leans over, burying his face into his hands for a moment before facing the hare.

"Which is the second reason I've came looking for you, Fox. Busy as I may be, you are still my greatest responsibility. James would have skinned me alive if I stopped worrying for your well being. Watched you grown to be a great man and unlike me, you still have a lot of life left in you to not waste away with a bottle as your only friend. So just promise me something. And I mean promise. Look at me in the eye and tell me that you won't get yourself killed and return home with us. Slippy comes to me every day, hoping if I found you and Falco... Well... I know he doesn't like to express it but I know he cares. We all want to help you."

"Okay okay, I get it! I promise, Peppy." The old hare stared straight into the fox's eyes for what felt like hours before letting out a short sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Fox... You have no idea how much that means to me. Now... Back to reason number one. The job..."

"As much as I won't like it, shoot."

"A few weeks ago, we had gotten reports from our expedition fleets of an existence of an entirely new system after exploring near the wreckage of the Aparoid homeworld. What we discovered was that it was one of four planets that inhabit that system... Well three now but you get my point."

"So what? You need me to help explore these new worlds or something?"

Peppy leaned back in his seat for a moment, letting out a long sigh before reaching towards the keyboard and taps a few keys. Immediately on Fox's end, various images pop up. What each picture had quickly caught his attention, widening his eyes as if he found himself a chest full of treasure. Buildings seemingly advanced and even slightly resembled Corneria, now taken over by nature with plants growing over. At the same time, the design seemed archaic with the same buildings reminding the tod of Krazoa palace. Even the dark stormy weather in some of them. Other pictures reveal some of the wildlife, large and small, running about. One in particular brought back a memory that was better left forgotten. An insect-like creature, about the size of a typical Cornerian with a black carapace and four sharp legs. Two short ones in the front and two large hind legs for movement. It reminded him of his first encounter in Katina.

An Aparoid. A Crawler as he and many others called them. The door closing shut on the tod as he fell into their trap. How he felt the fear crawling up his spine as they start to corner him as if he was mere prey being pushed to the back of a cage. At the back of his mind, he wanted to do nothing more than to run. But back then, he knew the lives of his team and everyone was just at stake as his. As a single Crawler leapt down before the vulpine and let out a war cry, Fox swiftly raised his weapon. As the old saying goes...

 _The cornered rat will bite the cat._

All that fear built up quickly faded the moment he hopped into the seat of Starfox's specialized ground tank, the Landmaster. At that point, the hunters had became the prey and he knew that. In fact, he felt invincible as he blasts away the creatures that stood before him and whatever survived the main cannon; he ran them over or sent them flying.

The one in the picture though seemed more primitive. The big giveaway was the lack of the blue eye. In place of that was an actual mouth with a pair of pitch black eyes. By the fact that it seems to be ignoring other creatures in the background and feasting upon what looks like sap from a large tree, the creature might be more docile compared to it's Aparoid counterpart.

"Corneria I will say with full honesty, is not ready for another war. And the Venomians know that. At the same time when these pictures were taken, the expedition was attacked by a fleet of ships with some being of Venomian design. We believe that they are after the same thing as we are. What you see here is a civilization that predates our time and from the looks of it, even more advanced."

"Securing resources, territory, and potentially advance technology?"

"Exactly... And with Star Wolf's past history with Venom, I can't risk having them investigate. That is why I trust you more to do this. Since you have no real transportation outside the Lylat system while keeping this secret, I had to dig deep for someone to work with." Peppy taps a few more keys before another image shows up. This time, an azure vixen with a look cold enough to make even Wolf feel somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe...

Her fur though only made the tod sigh for obvious reasons.

"Now Fox. I know this seems unorthodox, but she is the best when it comes to the underworld and it's trade. Especially when it comes to dealing with Venomians. She has a clean record of sticking to her contract so for now we can trust her."

"And what is stopping her from putting a blaster to my head? I'm not exactly on everyone's good list."

"Luckily for you, we've been able to negotiate a deal with this bounty hunter in that she will not try to kill you. In return, we offered over five million credits. Five times more than the price on your head. Same reward for you also."

There was some form of relief from the news. Yet, for a bounty as big as his, money can change one's mind in an instant. Even this woman is likely no different. But as his father once told him when he was but a kit. Everyone deserves a chance.

"Riiiight... So whats her name?"

"Kursed."

 **Kew**

 **Grand Finale Penthouse  
**

Not the friendliest planet in the Lylat system... But not the worst place to find yourself in. A lone planet of mostly islands used for either spaceports or resorts for tourists. There were no planetary governments and people were essentially left alone by the Cornerians as long as they don't get into trouble. As long as you don't start shit and lend a helping hand every so often, you are welcome here.

For a certain pair of vixens, it would considered a little vacation. The Azure Moon has been stationed at port, undergoing repairs and renovation for the past few days. This left the two with plenty of time to relax. And with a lucrative job offer from the general of the Cornerian military himself, the might as well retire early with the kind of money they'll be receiving.

As a sign of good faith and more likely assurance, the pair were given a week long stay at a penthouse in one of the most expensive resorts. The Grand Finale they call it. Ranked in the top ten of Lylat's most luxurious resorts. Getting even a single room could cost a fortune but the place will ensure that your time there will be every credit worth spent.

"Take deep breaths now. Block out all the noise from outside..." Runaeh's words circle around the cobalt vixen's mind.

The two had been meditating in Kursed's room in preparation for what could be the biggest job. Sitting across from each other on the vixen's bed with their legs crossed and eyes closed, only Runaeh's gentle voice can be heard besides the noise from the outside world. As far as Kursed could remember, the two have had these sessions almost daily. The arctic vixen convinced that it was good for their health considering their career. Was it actually working? The cobalt vixen was fifty-fifty towards the practice.

Right now, it had become somewhat challenging to hear Runaeh's voice through all the noise. It sounded like multiple parties were going on down in the lower floors. Given the current holiday, it was likely a bunch of wealthy teenagers or young adults enjoying the festivities.

"Focus now, Kursed. Single out my voice through all distraction." It was like finding a needle within a haystack, but giving up was not something Kursed was familiar with.

Inside the cobalt vixen's thoughts, it was like venturing through a dense rain forest. Heavy rain had made her surroundings dull in color, giving off a gloomy atmosphere; never mind already making the venture harder with every step. Every branch and brush blocking the way towards the arctic vixen. Such as it is, she presses on deeper in, pushing aside the noises.

"Good. You are making progress. Keep going."

Laughter, cheering, drunken slurs, and an occasional object breaking. Almost everything was caught in her vulpine ears as she trudges through until reaching upon a clearing. Stepping out from the forest and into a large grassy plain. A sudden change in atmosphere as she was no longer in a gloomy jungle, but here it felt somewhat soothing with a deep blue sky.

Up at a hilltop, stood the white robed vixen, giving Kursed that familiar soft smile of her's as she offers her hand.

"Can you hear me crystal clear?" Her voice gave off an echo as if she was not in the room, but somehow in her mind. The whole experience of conversing through thought alone. It felt strange yet stranger it was familiar at the same time.

"Yeah. Clear as day, Runaeh." Kursed upon reaching up to the top, takes the vixen's hand.

The moment their hands touched, Runaeh begins to fade away as the cobalt vixen's surroundings suddenly become pitch black. Just at it came, it quickly disappears when her eyes open and she finds herself back in her room. The noises came back and across from her, Runaeh had pulled herself off the bed and in the middle of straightening her robes.

"I hope you learned well from this session. You will never know when you need to listen through the chaos." She smiled as she makes for the door.

"Right... So when is our _special guest_ coming?" Kursed pulled herself to the side of the bed, stretching her arms and legs before pushing her person right off.

"Fox McCloud, famous or infamous. Depending on who you are asking. If there has been no delays during transit, he should arrive early enough for breakfast tomorrow. A man of many accomplishments and quite the character." The arctic vixen goes on describing the tod.

Ever since they received the job, Kursed had her do a background check to find out more about who the two will be working with for the next few weeks. History, skills, personality. Anything that was public a course and whatever Peppy was able to offer.

"Right right right, I get it. Theres only one little problem that might come bite us in the ass."

"His bounty?"

"Bingo. If people find out we got Mr. MclCoud with us, it'll sure attract some unwanted people. Especially the bounty WE have ourselves."

"Which is currently..." Runaeh pulls back her sleeves, just enough to reveal her hand and the device it was holding. Tapping at the device, a holographic image of the two shows up with numbers below.

"You have a bounty of four hundred and fifty thousand credits. Mine is currently at three hundred thousand."

For a bounty hunter with a growing reputation, it came to no surprise that along the way, there would be many people who wanted her dead.

"My point exactly."

"Yes, yes... Now... I've been noticing a slight change in your behavior, Kursed." The arctic vixen turns back towards her with that all to happy smile on her face.

"What are you talking about? I don't notice anything different."

"After we had gotten that call from the general, if I may be so bold, I've taken notice that you were staring at that picture of Mr. Mcloud just a little longer than one should."

"... Get out!" Kursed reaches for the nearest pillow and hurls it towards her partner; the red easily seen through the white fur on her face.

Runaeh could only giggle as she taps on the console and makes a bee line out the doorway, leaving the pillow hitting nothing but the metal wall.

 **Kew**

 **Spaceport  
**

"Ugh... Cornerian beds. I will not miss you." A slight groan escaped Fox's muzzle as he rolls on out of bed, taking a moment to bend his back until a slight pop came.

Given that he was a special guest on the ship, he was given a room to himself. A bathroom, desk, a window for the viewing pleasure, an bed too soft for his liking, a mirror for some reason, and a TV. Just to remind him that this was a Cornerian vessel, white walls with hints of blue and a green carpet. But since he was not technically in the military, there was no real dress code he had to uphold so the vulpine was just in a simple white T-shirt and green boxers.

At the corner of his eye, lies a tray sitting at the desk. Breakfast had been provided to the tod in the form of a simple pack of orange juice, two slices of toast, sunny side up eggs, and a few sausages.

 _"A VIP experience... Lucky me..."_

Taking a seat at the desk, he quietly gorge himself to the highest quality meal the Cornerian military can provide. Almost made him miss having home cooked meals back at the Great Fox. Back then, everyone had to take turns preparing breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He was in charge of lunch with dinner provided by Slippy and breakfast by Falco. For being the hot headed bird that he was, his flap jacks were borderline worth killing for.

As the vulpine finishes up, the intercom had went off and a female voice speaks through.

"This is Captain Iron-Claw to all crew. We are now entering Kew's atmosphere. Please make sure everything is properly secured and nothing left out. We do not want to repeat the chili incident."

Rolling his eyes for a moment, the tod pushes himself out of his seat and made his way to the front of his bed where a single red hard covered luggage sits. Popping it open reveals a mixture of his old attires. From both his time during the Saurian Crisis and the Aparoid Invasion. Pulling the two jumpsuits and laying them beside each other, Fox took a moment as that nostalgic feeling makes a return. Both sets had their own wild adventures to tell. Although they showed signs of wear, they were still very much usable for the job.

 _"One more for the books, you two."_ As he reaches over for his Aparoid era jumpsuit, an idea would come to mind. His Saurian suit was better suited for the job at hand, yet the other offered better protection and at the same time more new of the two. There was no universal law that dictates that you could not have the best of both worlds.

Taking the newer jumpsuit, Fox was quickly slips the piece on, glad that it still fits like a glove. Putting on the rest of his gear, the tod walks on over towards the mirror. The first one would notice were the holes he had made to his gloves, now became fingerless. Better suited for handling objects in the wild. His red boots, while better suited for it's purpose, were replaced by the gray pair. Rather easy to spot red in the middle of a jungle. The other red that appeared over his person would either have to be covered up or re-painted. Last but not least was his trusty survival backpack. A little worn from carrying all the oddities from scarabs to fungi, but at least there were no holes and smells better. A few times in the washing machine can do wonders.

"Don't you look a few years younger, McCloud...?"

Putting away what was left back in his luggage, Fox heads on out where a pair of soldiers awaits outside his door. His escort apparently. They swiftly straightened their stature as they offer the tod a salute. Not the first time the red carpet was rolled out for him, but hopefully it will be the last. The two would lead him across the ship towards the hanger bay where a landing ramp was set up to port. The crew were busy as usual, hauling cargo back and forth or running maintenance on their ships. Down the ramp stood three canines, dressed in rather expensive looking suits. Even wore shades to make them appear one of those special agents in old spy movies. The two soldiers that had been escorting the vulpine, gave him a quick salute before turning back towards the ship.

 _"Time to start the show then..."_

As he steps down the ramp, a gush of wind blows into his face, filling his nose with fresh sea air. Reminded of his younger days in Zoness before it became a horrifying planet of polluted waters. Once he finally reaches the end, the three canines said nothing but gestures the tod towards a prepared limousine. Considering where they were going, the limo was plated in white with gold trims around the edges. Perfect for looking like some rich guy.

"Mr. McCloud, your luggage please." One of them gestures towards the case.

With a little shrug, he pulls the thing over and hands it to the canine who brings it to the rear of the vehicle and stuffs it into the trunk. With his personal belongings secured, the four boards the fancy car; one of the canines taking the driver's seat while the rest sat at the back. Along the way towards the planet, Peppy had informed that the meeting place will be at the Grand Finale resort conference room. To the public, it was closed for a private party.

 **Grand Finale**

 **Conference Room**

A private party. If one could consider all the windows covered up and a single round table at the center of the room as one. To top it off, it was pitch black with only single holographic image of a star system providing light from it's bluish glow. Kursed and her partner had taken a seat; the cobalt vixen had her feet on the table and her arms crossed. The look on her face expressed that she was clearly vexed.

"They're late..."

"Come now, I am sure they may have hit some traffic along the way." Runaeh having be the optimistic one of the two, smiles as she pats her partner on the back.

As if right on que, the doors behind them slowly swung open to reveal Lylat's savior... And the canines in black. The light behind them shining into the dark room would have made for a dramatic entrance if it were not for the fact Fox would quickly close the doors shut as the entered.

"... You're late." Kursed pulls her feet back before standing up to face the four.

"Traffic. And I was hungry for some real food." Fox rolled his eyes for a moment as he wipes his muzzle of white cream. After spending days of eating military food, he needed something sweet. And a slice of cake with fresh cut strawberries answered the need.

"Now... If you two would take your seats, we can begin." One of the canines steps towards the table as he raises his arm, tapping a few keys on his wrist pad.

Taking their seats, the holographic display of the star system zooms in and holds up three distinct planets. One of which was enlarged for the group to see. From outside, the planet seemed the most... Habitable. It almost resembled Corneria.

"Now, the first planet we have here. It shares a similar climate as the planet, Sauria, although no known active volcanoes to speak of. This houses the ancient ruins that had caught the eyes of our expedition team and likely the Venomians also. The planet itself has been dubbed, Lylus."

The lush planet shrinks in size as it was pulled back and in it's place one of the two remaining. This one though was almost pure white with multiple strange glowing blue streaks running across.

"Those who have been to Fichina would find this one be familiar to you. Largest of the three, it has a similar environment as it's Lylat counterpart, except no signs of wildlife. When our scouts explored what they could cover before being forced off planet by the Venomian presence, they discovered what seems to be large icy pillars. Upon closer inspection, they were naturally growing crystals which explains the blue glow from orbit. Since the expedition, rumors started spreading about seeing a temple of some kind buried beneath the ice. For now we call this one, Siva."

As the frozen planet is pulled back from the spotlight, the third and final one is brought up. The smallest of the three, it was hard to find what kind of landscape it had due to a greenish blue cloud enveloping the entire planet. Though what could be seen through the clouds bright green blips in various areas.

"Unfortunately, we were unable to send a team down to investigate the planet. Our time in the system was short enough before the Venomian forces got too close and we were forced to engage. The skirmish ended at a stalemate and both sides were forced to withdraw back to the Lylat system."

The canine goes on describing more of the planets, highlighting various pictures and video recordings. Fox leaned back in his seat as his eyes began to wonder around the room before finally locking towards the two vixens he will be working with. Both had his mind filled to the brim with questions. Some were best to know to ensure proper coordination and some he preferred not to think about.

The cobalt vixen in particular. Outside of the scowl she seems to have planted firmly on her face, she was not bad looking. Beautiful even. Her violet hair hanging down her shoulders; well kept at that. Squinting his eyes, he could swore there was some blue strands in there. Likely a hair dye. The turquoise eyes however felt like they could stare right through the tod, paired with the look she always seems to give. At the same time though, it felt almost mesmerizing to stare but... That familiar feeling as he watches quickly causes him to shake his head and focus back on the debriefing. The once warm feeling that had made him from the happiest man alive to the worst wreck.

Love...

It was never day that he would not hope and dream to ever see her again. Him get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. To see that wonderful smile she made when she first stepped aboard the Great Fox. To hear her adorable laughter. To take in that lavender smell when they last shared their loving embrace. Even if what they say is true and that she was gone forever; deep down, there was still hope that she was still out there somewhere.

The other one though; the arctic vixen. Her silver hair. The white robes. It all came back that night on Fichina at the park. That woman with the mask. Those black eyes that had burned itself into his mind. The very same dread that he felt stalking it's way back. His heart started to beat harder and faster as the fear starts to take over, ready to burst out of his chest at any moment.

 _"What is going on...? She isn't even wearing that thing, yet why am I so scared...?"_ Fox crossed his arms as he tries to hide the trembling, sweat slowly trailing down his forehead.

He tries to put such thoughts aside and focus on listening on the briefing, but the image of that mask; those black lifeless eyes. It was like staring straight at a vulpine skull. A skull that does nothing more than to stare back in silence, yet could open it's maw and scream at any moment. He can't help but picture the arctic vixen with that mask on. It was a near perfect match with the woman in his memory.

Fox was just on the verge of having a panic attack when the arctic vixen turns to the man, her ears flicking upwards as she seemingly takes notice of his distress. Or the fact that he was staring. The moment she spoke though, it felt like his heart had skip a beat when her soft melodic voice flies through his ears.

"Mr. McCloud... Are you alright?"

* * *

Sorry if I'm doing a lot of exposition. OvO;


	3. Chapter 3

****_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._****

* * *

 **Grand Finale**

 **Conference Room**

"Are you there, Mr. McCloud? You seem tense."

At that moment, everyone in the room turns their gaze towards the vulpine with mixed expressions. Concern from Runaeh and confusion from both Kursed and the canines. With the dark room and little light, Fox could not help but feel like he was in an interrogation room; him the suspect and everyone else the interrogator, ready to probe the tod for information. Nothing but awkward silence between the five until one of the canines finally breaks the ice in the situation.

"As... I was... Saying. Your main objective on these planets will be to document and secure anything of value. Secondary objective will be to eliminate any Venomian presence that manages to get through our ships. If any valuable assets are seized by them..." At that moment, the canine seemed hesitant to finish. He takes in a deep breath, letting out a long sigh.

"You will destroy the evidence. The fleet in charge of patrolling the system will be Shepherd Fleet, one of the first of the new fleets since the Anglar Wars."

The canine would tap a few keys before the holographic planets disappears, replacing them with Cornerian warships of various shapes and sizes. Thankfully for Fox, no one had decided to delve further with his seemingly strange behavior. No real way to explain how he saw a ghost that just happens to look almost exactly like someone in the room. Yet as the three turned their attention back to the briefing, he could have sworn he had caught the azure vixen giving a few quick glances towards his person.

 _"She is out for me, I know it..."_

"Due to the nature of your professions, we cannot give an exact count of our numbers. During the entire mission, there will be no communication from the fleet to ensure the secrecy of your presence. This also means should trouble come and you are unable to get out of, we will be unable to provide assistance. Once the mission is complete or should you find yourselves unable to continue, you will head for the designated entry point."

Not the first time for the Fox to be out alone on a mission so such setting was not alien to him. Not the kind of person to brag but out of all the conflicts the tod had ever participated in, he had personally ended most himself. Unlike them however, he is now working with two complete strangers. One who is likely to put a bolt to the back of his head. The other felt like she could drop that smile of hers at any moment and transform into a monster or something. The news did not seem to affect his new _partners_ but that could be explained in the fact that they are well... Bounty hunters.

Throughout the entire meeting, Kursed had been pondering over the whole ordeal that had led up to this moment. The meeting with the general of the Cornerian army, receiving a job that was better suited for some special forces team or something, and a reward that could guarantee an early retirement. Only rule was to keep her blaster pointed away from her new _business partner_ and keep it towards a Venomian. Working with the supposed Hero of Lylat; one should feel proud and honored to be alongside such an idol. _Formal idol._ Such title now belongs to the like of Star Wolf. A former rival of Fox's from what she learned in the past few days. Even before that, she had heard rumors throughout her career of Star Wolf using the Star Fox team before pushing them out of the spotlight and leaving them for dead.

 _"Must have been a reason for this tod to be in a sorry state. And I have to work with this guy! Could be easier to just shoot him right there and make off with the million credits and move on to the next job. But... The Cornerians are paying a hefty payment for this so bare with it, Kursed."_ The vixen let out a soft sigh as she pulled her legs off the table and laid one over the other, crossing her arms.

 _"At least he isn't bad looking. Not too bulky... Not too scrawny... Just right in all-"_ Her train of thought came to a sudden halt upon the realization of what her mind was in the midst of imagining, causing the cheeks to light up red on the cobalt vixen. Fortunate that no one else in the room had taken notice. _  
_

His reaction to Runaeh however, colored her curious. Outside of her strange taste for attire and positive attitude, there was nothing about her appearance that could spark such a reaction. Unless he somehow know of her abilities outside of piloting and engineering. What the arctic vixen could do was not natural for a Lylatian. What she was capable of.

 **Somewhere in Space**

 **Two years ago**

A long freighter, seemingly harmless in appearance as it resembled a typical Cornerian trade vessel. A large gray box with two large wings and engines. Nothing to impress, but does it's job well. From the outside, flashing lights appeared throughout various viewports.

Running down the greenish brown halls, an azure vixen clad in a gray jumpsuit, hid behind various crates as streams of green laser fire flies all around her person. Her job was to investigate the freighter on suspicions of weapons smuggling. Suffice to say, the client was right and the crew did not take kindly to her presence. The job supposedly required a small party to accomplish and many other hunters had considered Kursed's decision to go at it alone, suicide. But unlike all the others, the cobalt vixen had one trait that no one else alive had.

Telepathy. The ability to delve into the minds and emotions of others. With this, she was able to learn the location of every crew member, every plan they make, what their rankings were, and how they feel. At first, there was confidence as they believed their numbers would overwhelm the hunter. When the actual fighting began and their plans were quick to fall apart, there was nothing but fear in their minds and it only grew as they began to lose ground until there was only paranoia. Normally, this would have been against her standards and moral. But such were Krystal's.

 _"Where is she...?!"_

 _"Our plan was perfect!"_

 _"Its like she knows our every move!"_

 _"She's picking us off one by one!"_

 _"What are we going to do!? She got Harland and now Jasz is dead!"_

Every bit of cover she hid behind, every nook and cranny she used to ambush her targets. Every form of leadership was swiftly dealt with, leaving only the followers to break. Fortunate that they were rather slow to pick up on her tricks. Even if they did, it had been far too late for any meaningful attempt to take advantage of the knowledge. One by one, a crew of fifty smugglers steadily drop as each fell to the bounty hunter. From the many firefights across the ship to falling for simple traps left behind such as locking a group into a room while they were either recuperating or checking their wounded. A little gift left behind like remote explosives or having a corpse lay on a live grenade.

The fight inside the ship had taken almost three hours and a lot of ammunition, but Kursed had finally cleared the ship of smugglers. After a moment of respite, she began walking throughout the ship, scanning for any other life. The air was filled with nothing but smoke and burnt flesh as she made her way down the halls.

 _"Hmm... That should be all of them... Time to make a call and get this job done with.."_ Kursed was right about to raise her wrist pda and send her client a call when a blip had appeared on screen.

 _"What the...? No way I could have miss one... I cannot sense their thoughts."_

Raising a single blaster pistol, Kursed slowly treads further down the hall of scorch marks and corpses. The entire ship had been full of grime and trash so no reason to add a few more touches. Minutes had passed when the blip lead the azure vixen to a door where behind it lies what could be the second last living person on the ship. A hand hovering the door console, she kept her weapon facing forward. Whatever was on the other side was able to elude her mental sights and if not dealt with now could come and stab her in the back later on. She took in a deep breath, holding it in before tapping the console and rushes into the room.

As soon as she entered, she was introduced to a bright white light emanating from a large object before her. Quickly raising a hand to shield her eyes, it took a moment before her eyes adjusts before making out what was giving off the light.

Lying before her was a clear egg-shape pod of some kind wrapped with midnight blue metallic vines. Clouds of what seemed like cold air came off as Kursed steps closer. Inside the pod it seemed like it was filled with nothing but white clouds but what was written across the vines had peaked her interest. Carved into the metallic appendages were markings.

Cerinian markings.

 _"What do we have here? Why does this thing have Cerinian markings written all over?"_ She ran her hand across the vines, her tail giving off a flick. Her people have never dabbled in such machinery. Nor were even aware of such things existing. A mixture of confusion and strong curiosity circles throughout her thoughts.

 _"Its old... We do not even use these letters anymore."_ Due to the lack of need to ever read or even speak the language, her Cerinian was a bit rusty. Ancient Cerinian for the matter might prove a challenge.

 _"Ugh... Okay... Lets see here.. High... I am rather sure that means high.. Val... Vaaaal... Value? Does that spell value?"_

The vixen continues to try and attempt to decipher the language, running her hand across the pod. A sudden clicking sound came off as her hand landed on a marking, causing it to glow bright. The pod itself lets out a loud hiss as the frozen air begins to escape from various ports, prompting the azure vixen to quickly take a few steps away.

Slowly, the metallic vines began to peel away from the pod as the upper half begins to split apart. Inside with the clouds now parted, lies a white robed arctic vixen in her slumber. Kursed lowered her weapon as walks up towards the sleeping vixen, ready to pull the trigger if the woman wakes up and decides to attack. She looks down into the pod, ears flicking upwards.

 _"A... Cerinian...?"_ Kursed raised an eyebrow at the sight. Cerinians typically had blue fur so seeing an arctic fox inside a pod with Cerinian markings has struck her suspicious.

She mumbled something inaudible as her eyelid slowly pulls back, revealing a pair of tired violet eyes. The woman was awakening from her long slumber.

A slight yawn escapes her lips as she reaches for the sides of the pod, pulling herself up. Kursed took a few steps back, still unsure about what the arctic vixen will do next. As the arctic vixen turns her tired gaze towards the hunter, her eyes trailed down towards the blue in her fur. At that moment, her eyes widened and pulls herself out of the pod and drops straight onto the cold metallic floor, screaming in an unknown tongue. As if seeing a ghost, she frantically crawls towards the corner of the wall, trembling in fright.

"Hey hey! Calm down." Kursed raises her hands in the air as she slowly steps towards the woman. Only to be pushed towards the other side of the room by an unknown force, smacking against the wall.

 _"What the...?!"_ Dropping down on her knees, Kursed let out a few coughs, feeling the wind knocked out of her from the force.

Given that the arctic vixen was clearly not up to speed and scared to no end, the hunter had to take it slow if she is to calm her down. Leaving her pistol on the floor, she straightened her stature and crossed her legs, entering a meditative stance. She needed to look as least threatening as possible to the woman. Physically speaking was out of the question so telepathic communication was the only option left.

As the vixen attempts to tap into her mind, she found only the same mental block that had kept her hidden in the first place. The arctic vixen peeks out towards the Cerinian, seemingly recognizing her posture. Hesitantly, she slightly opens up the gate, allowing Kursed to at least talk.

 _"H-hello...?"_

 _"I mean no harm to you. I just want to talk."_

 _"You... You have their fur... Their gift.."_ Her voice still hesitant, but at least she was communicating.

 _"My gift...? Never mind that... My name... My name is Kursed. What is your name?"_

 _"M-my name is Runaeh... Runaeh Ahriel."_

 **Kew**

 **Azure Moon**

Fox let out a heavy sigh as he looks up towards what will be his new home for the next few days... Or weeks. Upon being brought aboard, Kursed had led him straight to his quarters. Simple, but slightly more luxurious compared to a military vessel. Thankfully, the bed was one of those fancy adjustable types, capable of stiffening or softening a simple controller.

Other than that, everything a person needs to maintain a healthy life. Except food... Kursed was insistent that food be kept in the lounge or the kitchen. Probably easier to clean up when you know where all the mess is. The tod begins unpacking his things, storing them in their designated areas. Clothes in a closet or drawer and work related items on his desk. With everything now in place, the room had a more _Home_ -like feel compared to the emptiness that it gave off when he first entered. It was felt strange for the tod, considering the fact that the ship was Venomian in origin. It was unlike what he had expected inside as the entire interior was almost completely Cornerian in design. Almost being the key word. The dreary overly white paint scheme on the interior was now more a dull blue, reducing the shine given off by the light.

 _"At least she was courteous enough to give me some place to sleep..."_

"Are you done? I want to get this little tour done over with. We're wasting daylight here." The azure vixen's voice coming from the door. By the sound of her tone, it was clear she was not exactly the patient type.

"Right right, I'm coming. Jeez!"

Outside, Kursed stood there in front of the door, arms crossed and a dirty look on her face. Fortunate that they had extra space for more room given that they were living in a old war ship. Initially, she wanted to use them to enlarge the cargo hold, but with how little cargo that they actually ever receive along with a bit of convincing from Runaeh that they were converted into more personal quarters.

At least, the special guest finally leaves his den as the door slides open with the tod standing there, dressed in a green short sleeve shirt and gray jogging shorts. The two stood staring in silence, getting a quick rundown with each other. For Kursed, it was merely continuing on where she left off. Without all the extra gear the man had on during the briefing, it left more for the eyes to see.

For the vulpine though. After looking passed the scowl the cobalt vixen wore on her face, he realized that she was rather easy on the eyes. Very easy. Her turquoise eyes under the light almost gave the impression that he was staring at a still serene ocean. How her suit brought out the curves in her figure. A perfect balance between elegance and vigor. It would have came to no surprise if she uses such traits to help catch her bounties.

"... Lets go. I want to get off this planet before sundown." Kursed wanting to end the silence right now, swiftly turns and walks off down the hall, gesturing the tod to follow.

By the time he could even follow, she was already at least ten feet away as if she was in a rush. As he ran to catch up, he could have sworn he had caught a hint of red on her face.

 _"Is she...? No.. I must be seeing things."_ Fox reaches up, scratching the back of his head, hoping the vixen did not notice his cheeks flaring up during the silence. _  
_

The two began their tour around the ship, starting with where most of the ship's little crew will reside during the day. Neither said a word as they walk down the halls, taking the time to recover from the awkward stare given towards each other.

The main lounge that is also connected to the kitchen. Placed just below the bridge tower, the large circular room was furnished with only the essentials, albeit they seemed expensive. A black leather couch at the center in a "U" shape setup with a square shaped coffee table, painted in white, placed inside the middle. All complete with a large window looking out into the void. In their case, a deep orange sky as the sun sets down beneath the horizon.

Behind the couch was the kitchen, having taken up half the room with a large counter as a divider. Said counter functioned as a dining table, stove, and preparation of meals. Behind were many cabinets along with a couple of pantries and a fridge/freezer to complete the set.

Aside from all of that, there were no other furniture in the room. Except just one piece. As Fox gazes about, his eyes would land upon a single string instrument, resting before the large window pane. From a distance, it seemed to be a thin cane connected to an octagonal shaped block of wood with two small wooden pegs running through the top near the handle and holding up a pair of strings. Resting against the instrument was a bent wooden stick with thick white strands, resembling a bow used in playing violins.

The sight had brought back some fond memories from his childhood. One in particular was when his father, James Mcloud, had first introduced him to music. It was during a military ball where the elder fox was invited by General Pepper. Young Fox was curious when he saw the orchestra playing so he had to drag his father over towards one of the musicians during their break. They were kind enough to let him hold one of their violins. He could still remember the words, James had spoken to him as he admires the delicate instrument.

 _"Music is a borderline magical entity, Fox. It can express many emotions without the person ever so much as speak or change their face."_

From Kursed's perspective, it seemed like the vulpine was in another world as he stares at the instrument. Reaching over, she snaps her fingers in his face, prompting him to jump in place as he was pulled back into reality. Shaking his head some, he turns towards the vixen with stern look on her face.

"Rule number one: Do not touch that."

"Wha... Eh? Why?"

"If it will sever any thought about going near it, that instrument belongs to Runaeh. She plays that when she is busy haunting people." She wanted to make sure if he knew. The cobalt vixen and her partner had worked tediously to ensure their secret was never to be discovered.

As the vixen informs him, she attempts to dive into his thoughts to confirm her suspicions. To her dismay, her actions had resulted only in hitting a mental barrier. A powerful one at that.

 _"This... How is this here? How is such a barrier this powerful?! He is just a Cornerian."_

Although she was unable to make out what the vulpine was thinking, she could very well sense how he was feeling. The trembling, the cold sweat that ran down his face. Even without actually sensing it, the vixen understood clearly that he was in a state of paranoia. Just like back on Kew. Yet with all of her attempts, it felt as though this wasn't the first time she had ever tried into the tod's mind.

 _"Why...? Why do I feel like I know this man...?! Where have I met him...?!"_ Kursed makes one last attempt at the mental wall yet only did it push her back, an image was forcefully pushed into her thoughts.

Six heads stood before her side by side; all transparent with a ghostly blue glow. Their faces resembled no known species she had ever faced before, resembling more like masks with an elongated mouth reaching down pass where a normal person's neck should be, the lack of cheeks that made it seem like their jaws were not even connected to the rest of the head, and the many tendril-like appendages extending out the back in the place of hair. They all stood, staring towards the vixen with their glowing white pupils-less eyes.

 _"What are these...? Why show me this?!"_ The azure vixen took a step back, eyes widened as she mentally screamed to no one in particular.

Fox on the other hand, no longer felt the warmth and nostalgia from the instrument. Only a chill that slowly crept up his spine. If what Kursed was saying is true then he may have dug himself an early grave. He was now not only stuck in a ship with a renowned bounty hunter, but also a supernatural being. Ghost, demon, a serial killer. He was unsure of either answers but nevertheless he was trapped with only Peppy's good word of them not coming to claim his head to keep him safe.

As the two try to wrap their head around their respective thoughts, a certain arctic vixen slowly walks up towards the pair, her bare feet making little sound as it connects with the cold metal flooring. She slightly tilts her head to the side as she was a mere three feet from the distracted foxes before reaching over and tapping their shoulders.

"Are you two alright? You both seem to be staring off into space."

Upon feeling the arctic vixen's touch, the two jump with a loud "Yip!" sound before turning towards her with their hands in the air, eyes widened in shock.

"... Am I... Interrupting something?"

"No!" The two foxes hollered at the same time. Even matching the tone no less.

Runaeh could only lean back, gazing between them with worry in her eyes. Fox it did not feel as strange considering that they have just met but for Kursed it was not like her to stare off into space like that.

"... Well, if everything is alright then I would like to happily report that all of our new supplies have been all been hauled into the cargo bay. Including Mr. Mcloud's new fighter. I have taken the liberty in clearing up space in the hanger and stored it next to yours."

"Right then! Head up to the bridge and have the ship ready to launch when we arrive, Runaeh." Kursed was more than eager to change topics and keep her mind off of what just happened now.

With that, she grabs Fox by the arm and drags him out of the room. The rest of the tour felt somewhat rushed as the cobalt vixen introduces him to every room left in the ship, giving only a brief introduction until moving onto the next. Medical bay, cargo bay, engine room, observation deck, reactor room, and a gym. Kursed gave the vulpine just enough time to understand which was where in the off chance that he finds himself lost.

In the midst of the tour, the azure vixen laid out more _house rules_ , such as...

 _If it is not water, keep your food in the lounge._

 _Keep the ship clean._

 _Spend no more than thirty minutes using the hot water in the shower._

 _Do not enter the observation deck at certain times._

Fox could only groan as the rules piled up. It felt like hearing lectures from Peppy back when he was more active and not confined behind a desk about always taking care of yourself. Only this time, he is getting them from a woman around his age.

There was one last area left for Kursed to show him. Finally releasing the tod's hand, she leads him to a large open room. As Fox gazes about, the first thing he would notice were compartments separated by thick walls on each side of the room. Around six, though at the moment only three were in use. They were spacious enough that one could store three whole arwings inside if one were to stack them on top of the other.

"Your ship is on the left closest to us. When the time comes that we have to fly, just park your ship here." Kursed made her way towards the center where a single large square shaped platform was below her feet.

"This will lift you up to the catapult. With that, the tour is over. You should know your way around now."

Without another word, the cobalt vixen turns and walks off, leaving Fox in the hanger by his lonesome.

 _"One of those types... This day just gets better and better... Might as well see what little present the Cornerian army sent their hero of lylat."_

As Fox steps towards the compartment where his fighter lies, the sight of the ship forces the tod to steadily quicken his pace. Upon reaching the ship, he stares with widened eyes as he placed a hand upon the hull.

A T-shaped fighter, predominantly green with white trims and a pair of Cornerian army logos painted on both wings. And older model for sure, but there was no mistaking it. It was a bottlenose, Corneria's main fighter of choice. Underwhelming for it's time with only cheap costs and numbers making up for it's performance, it was the fighter chosen over the arwing during their testing stages due to the former being easier to pilot by cadets. The arwing prototypes left over was then given to his father's Starfox team and later on his team.

However, this bottlenose was not like the rest. Slightly beefier in appearance due to the extra armor and faster compared to the more mass produced models. Not as fast or agile like an arwing, but in the right hands might give the more advanced ship a hard time.

"I can't believe it... You're really lending me this, Bill?" An almost goofy smile formed across Fox's lips as he climbs up and pulls the canopy open before hopping into the pilot seat. It felt good to smile again. A legitimate smile, even if for a moment.

A little dust here and there across the controls, but nothing a little cleaning cannot fix. What struck the tod curious was a datapad crudely taped to the main interface.

"Eh...?" His ears making a little flick upwards, Fox pulls the device off with a slight pop sound and taps on the black screen. Immediately, the image of a light brown fur bulldog, wearing a pair of blue shades, leaning back in his seat behind a desk. Behind him was a clear blue sky with dozens of squads of more modern models of bottlenose fighters. All over his face was a goofy smile as he sits up straight, giving the tod a wave.

"Bill!"

"Fox, old buddy! Been way too long! Hope you're doing alright wherever you are. Been stuck here behind a desk, training the new cadets. And boy oh boy does it make me miss actually flying like the good ol days. I heard from the boys that you were taking a new job and needed a new ship. Wish I could get out of this desk and watch your back, but Corneria needs me here so I think this is the second best thing. She might be old, but you seen how well she kicks so take good care of her for me, alright? Most importantly, buddy. Remember, you got friends here looking out for you. So come back and buy me that drink you owe me while we catch up."

Fox could only chuckle as the recording ends, although somewhat confused at the last comment.

 _"... Doesn't he owe ME that drink?"_

Up at the bridge, Runaeh busied herself as she makes final preparations for launch. As part of the renovation efforts, most of the bridge's controls were removed and put into one large U shaped console at the center of the room where the captain's seat would be. Said seat felt unneeded considering the two were partners. To account for the lack of seats, the two had another larger U shaped console set below the main ship controls with extra seats, though only functioned to monitor anything Runaeh was too busy to focus on.

"Are we ready?" The doors behind Runaeh as the cobalt vixen strolls on in, a hand covering her forehead.

"Now we are, Kursed. Finished showing Mr. McCloud around?"

"Yeah yeah... The guy knows where everything is... If he was paying attention. Now lets get out of here and head for the orbital gate." Pulling herself into a seat, the vixen let out a pained groan as she shook her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"... Yeah... Tried going through that man's head and all I get are creepy faces staring at me."

"Hmm... I will have to check that if you do not mind. For now, let us be off." Runaeh taps a few keys before grabbing the steering wheel.

Outside, the Azure Moon comes to life as the plasma engines light up, emitting a yellowish glow. The entire hull was now painted a midnight blue as the pair had wanted. Now not only does it live up to it's name, it now blends well in space. The ship slowly began to detach itself from port, left floating for a moment before turning away and points it's prow up towards the orange sky. Within minutes, the bounty hunter's home vessel flies off into the sky, ready to take on whatever throws itself at it. The question being... Is her crew ready?


	4. Chapter 4

****_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._****

* * *

 **Azure Moon**

 **Orbital Gate**

Mere moments upon reaching out of Kew's atmosphere, the Azure Moon is welcomed by a large circular satellite in traditional Cornerian colors. The orbital gate as many had called it by it's primary function. Sending large groups of ships across the Lylat System and out. For Fox and the hunters, it was to send them off to the new frontier. Even though it was only a job, Kursed could not help but feel just a tad bit excited over the upcoming ordeal. A hunger for adventure blooming in her heart and continues growing ever more ravenous with every second.

They were no longer flying throughout the Lylat System, hunting gangs, insurgents, or even other hunters. Just old relics and ancient potential weapons of mass destruction. Even if things did start to become dull, there was likely plenty of Venomians to shoot. As impressive as Corneria's navy is, there would be no doubt that some insurgents will be able pass under their radar and reach planet-side.

"Runaeh, what do we got on fuel?"

"Hmm... If we conserve well, we should be able to last at least a week before using the reserves." The white vixen happily taps away on the surrounding consoles, spinning about in her chair.

Kursed looks off as a holographic display of the station before them, making final checks before opening a warp gate towards their destination. Everything was set and supplies fully stocked for the long endeavor they will be undertaking. Food, fuel, materials, and ammo. This would be the one job that could bring early retirement for them. To live without ever having to risk life and limb on bounties.

To survive...

From the moment she held her first blaster to taking her first bounty. All of those years of stealing food and water to keep back starvation. All of those years of conditioning her body so that she could challenge every obstacle and emerge the victor. And all of those years of tempering her heart and mind as assurance to never succumb to manipulation and to steel her heart from those who intend to shatter it.

"Inputting clearance codes. After that, we need only wait for them to set our destination. Speaking of such, will Mr. McCloud be joining us at the bridge?"

"If he remembers where it is in the first place. McCloud is probably still in the hanger."

" _Cough cough_ The least you could have done was _cough_ clean this old thing, Bill..." Fox reaches up towards his muzzle, covering with his arm as he tosses aside an empty can of air spray.

There was enough dust that if one were to gather it all, it would have filled a whole milk jug or two. The thought of such a feat had the vulpine considering doing just that and sending said jar to his old friend.

 _"A very nice card should top it off."_ A mischievous chuckle escaped through his lips as he imagines the look on the bulldog's face when he finds the jug through his mail. _  
_

A large puff of dust erupts from inside the cockpit as he picks up a fresh can and launches a stream of pressurized air down into the nooks and crannies from where he could see from his angle; being on a stepping ladder beside the hatch. Although Bill's bottlenose was still combat capable, there was much work to be done before the vulpine could even take the old relic to the catapult. Years of being kept grounded in a hanger had not been kind to the fighter with it's famed pilot, Bill Grey, reassigned to training the next generation of cadets to replenish the losses taken from the recent conflicts. He was one of the best pilots in the Cornerian army so keeping him as a flight instructor was the best long term option.

As for the bottlenose, Fox let out a sigh at the work ahead. The entire starfighter would have to be taken apart piece by piece to ensure there were no parts needing to be either cleaned or replaced. Emphasis on cleaning. Hopefully the later does not come to pass due to lack of parts for his particular model. Not only that, major re-calibration of the controls and interface to meet his preferences. Since the end of the Aparoid invasion and Slippy's absence, the role of maintaining the only arwing left unofficially resting on the tod's shoulders. Although an adept technician, he held no candle to the toad's skills and the creation of the arwing II signifies that. Easier to maintain, but inferior to the original in terms of performance.

"Wish ROB was here..."

Fortunately, the hanger held all the tools needed to bring the old ship back up to speed. What kind of bounty hunter would one be if you could not maintain your own ship? Stepping down from the ladder, the tod ran his hands down his person, patting away any dust that decided to cling onto his jumpsuit. Since he was already in the hanger and even with the tools needed, taking the whole ship apart was going to be time consuming so he might as well get a quick look-see on what he will be flying with. Knowing the pros and cons of your ships and pilots was vital for any squadron. Back then when the arwings all shared the same specifications so it all came down to the skill of the pilot.

Across from his section was Kursed's ship. Seemingly brand new with a fresh coat of dark gray paint, it became more obvious as the vulpine walks up towards the vessel. Upon closer inspection, the design of the hunter's starfighter colored him curious. The entire ship resembles a stingray of sorts, even including a tail, albeit it's wings were facing backwards as if the ray was blowing a gust of wind with it's flaps. Below them lies a pair of laser cannons, placed at the center of each wing. Lastly, placed at the center of the vessel was a large beak-like cockpit, made for accommodate two pilots.

 _"From the looks of it, a pretty well rounded fighter... Only one real way to find out. It almost looks like... Hm, no... No, it must be a coincidence..."_

Turning away, Fox makes for the next section beside Kursed's to see what was stored. He leans his head around the corner, peeking into the lot, expecting to find another fighter of sorts. Standing inside was not a fighter awaiting for his curious gaze, but a humanoid robot. A Venomian robot.

 _"A Shogun...? How did you manage to stay together after all these years?"_ Fox spoke to the humanoid machine as if it were sentient while pulling himself around the corner and walks up to the towering mech.

Upon closer inspection, the robot had all of it's armor plating removed; likely sold for some quick cash. Only parts remaining were it's inner frame with various exposed wires and electronics. Sitting beside the combat incapable machine were various tools in a size likely made for the mech to hold. A plasma cutter connected to a fuel tank made to be attached to the robot, a rivet gun, and even... A riot shield? Leaning against the wall beside the machine was a rectangular convex shield composed of a thick blaster and shock resistant hard plastic. Such tools laid before him were likely made with the mindset that if the Shogun series succeed in their first sortie and Corneria taken over, the mechs would have likely given various new tasks after the war like crowd control. As left wanting the Cornerian's defense force are, their citizens are not one for getting on their knees with their tails between their legs and letting Andross have his way with them.

 _"If there is one good thing I can say about Venomains... Very ambitious bunch... Just a tad bit much to my liking."_

With a mere shrug, the vulpine was about to turn and leave when a small shimmer caught the corner of his eye. Lying in one of the vacant lots was a metallic crate with it's lid slightly open. Inside, he could barely make out a piece of metal colored in blue. Curiosity getting the better of him, Fox decides to make his stroll on over until he was mere inches from the container.

"Now what do we have here...?" As he reaches for the lid, the once innocent curiosity had rapidly grew as if he were a moth to a flame.

It was like opening a present during Christmas day. Fitting considering that it was coming in just a couple of weeks from now. While still mostly covered up, the tod could make out what seemed to be a large fin of some kind for a fighter painted blue. Before he could delve further to sate his interest in the mysterious item, the ship's intercom goes off with the cobalt vixen's impatient tone following suit.

"McCloud, to the bridge. Unless you are lost and I need to draw you a map."

Fox immediately pulls his hand back, shaking his head as he raises his wrist PDA. Only to lower it due to the realization that he did not link his comms with the Azure Moon and her crew.

"Greeeeeeaat... You forgot the basic necessities about working with strangers, Fox... She is going to have a field day with this."

Back on the bridge, Kursed pulls her finger back from the central console before taking a few steps back behind Runaeh's chair, arms crossed and a satisfied smug written all over her face.

"Was the last part really necessary...?" The arctic vixen spun around in her chair to face her partner.

"Maybe not... But anything to mind off of today." Kursed turns her gaze to the side, looking out the window into the void of space.

"Hmm...? Is that image still haunting your thoughts?"

"No not that... Something else." The cobalt vixen shook her head, letting out a low growl as the memory crept it's way back.

Never before in her life had she ever came across someone with such an unwavering resistance to her attempts at delving into his thoughts. By no means Fox was the only Cornerian with a resistance to her powers; tis the reason for Runaeh's teachings to help her break through such walls. Until now, she had torn down many mental bulwarks without too much issue.

Yet... This one was different. It was not a simple stone wall from a fairytale castle with many gaps and openings to slide through. The vulpine's was built like a steel fortress fully prepared to hold out any kind of siege for months on end. Exploiting any chink became an unfruitful endeavor as there lay ever watchful guards, ready to catch any attempt Kursed could make. Powering through would be redundant as she lacked the mental strength to go through and even attempting such could leave her out cold from exhaustion. With all other options pushed off the table, there leaves only one choice to enter. A key to the front gates offered by it's king.

"A desire for answers concerning Mr. McCloud. It is written all over your face, Kursed. I would like to help you now, but with Mr. McCloud on his way up... It would be best we take this in the usual room. Besides, I can feel his presence stronger by the second so he is at least following the right direction. " The white vixen offered a gentle smile before turning back and continues running final checks.

Who is he really? What hidden secrets does he hold? Why does he seem so familiar? Questions that echo throughout the azure vixen's mind as if they were the only inhabitants residing there, crying out for answers. Such could drive an unprepared soul to madness. Kursed was not one of them but she knew that if she does not find the answers that she seeks, it will slowly but surely start to gnaw at her until her thoughts become nothing but a scrambled mess that even Runaeh might not be able to mend.

 _"Zypher Ring now expanding..."  
_

 _"Main re-block disengaged..."_

Floating in front of the station, a loud clank goes off as a small ring formed by three connecting devices began to distance itself from the facility. During this, the devices began to break off equal distance from each other to form a circle, big enough for a large battleship or a small fleet to fit right through.

"Ah... The warp gate procedure is beginning." Runaeh could not help but smile as she watches with much eagerness.

There was something almost magical about warp gate travel. Entering a pool of emerald light from one side of the Lylat system and finding yourself on the other. She could remember vividly of her first time flying through a gate. How she had her hands planted against the glass pane of the Cloudrunner and gaze out in awe as the ship enters the large glowing pool of light. At one moment the white vixen was hovering over Corneria; the next she found herself before the industrial planet, Macbeth.

 _"All blocks, orbits confirmed..."_

As it expands, each device begins to project a pair of curving green beams off their sides, linking with each other until a large ring was formed. Behind the pair came a short hiss as the doors slide themselves open and out came the guest of honor. Fox gazes about the bridge as he steps on in, familiarizing himself with the new setting. The entire trek from Fichina had been quite a walk down memory lane and the bridge of the Azure Moon was no different. For a Venomian based vessel, the room almost resembled that of the Great Fox's with the placement of seats and controls, albeit this one having all the controls placed in one spot where Runaeh manned. The tod walked passed the two vixens as he made his way down to the lower floors of the bridge and pulled himself into one of the vacant seats.

Along the way, he caught a quick glimpse of Kursed, fully expecting a smug smirk across her face. Much to his surprise, the vixen seemed deep in her thoughts as she continues staring off at the distance; arms crossed and a hand raised up to her muzzle. Was she even aware that he came in? Either way, his time on the bridge was going to be at least somewhat peaceful; even with Runaeh in the room.

 _"No anomalies detected..."_

 _"Commencing energy exposure..."_

The three devices began to spin in place as it projects another beam towards the center of the ring. When all three beams had collided, a flash of bright light bursts out from the center, likely to blind any unprepared viewers. Fortunate for the crew of the Azure Moon, they were no strangers and had shielded their eyes before the beams had interlocked.

 _"Expanding gate lens..."_

In the aftermath of the flash, the inner ring had been filled with a calm ocean of green light. As if one were staring straight down at a children's pool. The gate has been fully formed and ready to send the Azure Moon to worlds where no one have stepped foot upon in likely a millennia until now.

 _"Gate creation successful."_

Not a moment too soon, the pool's color shifts into a deeper shade of green as a white light emanates from the center. It's presence causes the inside of the ring to ripple as if one had dropped a shiny stone. The course was set before them. A chance to turn back was now sitting at the edge of the table; tilting back and forth. They could either take the option and likely be put under watch for who knows how long; their knowledge of the mission or even the new system existing could put more than a simple dent in the Cornerian army's control of the situation. Or they could give it the final push and move forward, entering a whole new world taken over by time and mother nature.

"Runaeh, take us in." Kursed turns back to face the front holoscreen, a hand over the arctic vixen's shoulder.

With a simple nod, Runaeh taps a few keys, prompting the Azure Moon's engines to roar with life. The mighty vessel slow propels itself forward, flying straight into the white light inside the ring. Fox could only watch as the bow of the ship makes contact with the warp gate before submerging itself through the luminescent ocean. In mere seconds, the Azure Moon disappears into the light before the entire ring begins to dissipates and the nodes retract. From hereon in, Fox was on his own with only the assistance of a feared bounty hunter and her mysterious partner. He'd have to be on his best behavior if he is going to leave alive. After all, he is a guest on their ship.

 **Warp Zone  
**

The warp zone as they called it. Experiencing it for the first time was always considered, in Falco's words, a trip. An emerald nebula, swirling around the ship as if it was flying through a tunnel; it's inner walls pulsating with white ripples. The trip to the Aparoid homeworld was going to take a few minutes and then after that, they were on their own.

The three remained silent throughout the entire venture with only a few words exchanged between the vixens. Even then, the topics mainly involve the well being of the Azure Moon or supplies. Asking about themselves was out of the question for Fox. To them, he was a mere stranger who got pulled into this job. Once it is over, he would get his reward, leave the ship, and things would go likely go back to being the same as it was for the bounty hunters. The credits could easily set him up for early retirement, but where will he go? He had promised Peppy that he would return back on Corneria, yet what then? What could he do without being more of a burden to the old hare than what is already placed upon his shoulders? A man who knew no more than flying and living as a mercenary. Joining the Cornerian army was outside the question. Being a part of such an organization would mean conforming to their rules and standards and such would just not sit well for a vulpine who had dropped out of flight academy for the very exact reason. He simply preferred to do right his own way. With this mindset and the aid of his close friends and fellow drop outs, Star Fox was reborn. The legendary mercenary group that had defended the Lylat system time and time again.

Those golden days have now long passed. Fox let out a long disappointed sigh as he leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and eyes shut as he basks in what fond memories were left before reality decides that it was time to pull him back. One in particular he desired to forgot to save himself from the misery it had brought upon his person yet also hold close to his heart and cherish the very moments that had brought him both joy and sorrow.

A pair of turquoise eyes peering through his mind. Gentle eyes that were complimented by a sweet smile. All complete with a vixen whose beauty was second only to his dear mother. And maybe the former Miss Lylat. The mere thought of her name had a single tear welled up in his eyes, woefully smiling towards the future that could have came to be.

Behind him, Runaeh quietly watched the tod reminiscence. Although unable to dive into his thoughts like Kursed, his aura expressing various emotions made it clear. While he seemed fine on the outside, a deep wound from long ago had been left bare. The sharpest of emotional daggers piercing his heart and soul and left to fester. To her, it was no short of a miracle that the vulpine was able to hold on for so long. Too stubborn perhaps? Hope left to grasp onto? The arctic vixen reaches up and taps her cheek with a finger. There was much to learn about the man, but there will be time for that later.

Not a moment too soon, the ship jumps out from the warp zone and found itself amidst a debris field composed of insect-like structures, corpses, asteroids, and even Cornerian ship wrecks. The remains of the Aparoid home world. Years ago, a raging battle that would decide how the Aparoid invasion would end. All of Lylat assimilated into the insectoid hivemind or be free from their relentless assault once and for all? With the sacrifice of lives in the millions, soldiers and non-combatants alike, the final chapter ends in victory for the Lylatians.

"Right then... Runaeh, get us out of this debris field. What is the closest planet on the list right now?" Kursed looks over her partner's shoulder towards the screen as a map of the new system pops up.

Not very detailed, but considering the circumstances it was no surprise.

"Ah, Lylus would be our first stop. It should take a few days if we are careful."

"Oh fun, starting with the big one. Pull up the list of hot spots our clients gave us on the planet and put it up on the big screen."

With a few taps on the keyboard, a large holographic display of the planet quickly fades in before the crew. On various areas lay three white dots, indicating where potential objects of interests. One placed at a coast line, another deep in the middle of a rainforest, and the last high in the snowy mountains.

"A simple snatch and grab what we can find and kill any Venomians we come across. You will have to remain on the ship while McCloud and I go down planet side... Oi, McCloud!" If Kursed had something to throw at the tod, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Hearing the woman's hollering, Fox jumped in his seat, shaking his head as he pulls himself back to the real world. He kept his gaze facing the front screen laid before him as he wipes the single tear away. No way to explain to a pair of strangers why he was crying without making things awkward.

"Were you even listening, McCloud?" Kursed her arms as she stared down at the vulpine with that same irritated look on her face.

"I'd be a liar if I said yes." Fox could only look to the side as he turned to face her, rubbing the back of his neck.

The cobalt vixen reaches up and pinches between her eyes, letting out a short vexed sigh as she turns away from the red fox. The hero of Lylat. This is the man that is going to be watching her back while they are on the planet for the next few days. He is a lot of things. A pilot rivaled by few, dauntless for willing to face the warmonger Andross by himself, an achiever of things many would deem ludicrous or impossible, and having the skills and physique to back up his feats. The last bit had the vixen's thoughts trailing someplace best kept behind locked doors, forcing her to mentally slap herself to regain the lost composure. Pulling back to the topic at hand; attentive was apparently not one of Fox's trait. Normally, she would have fared better working alone on the field but this job is the biggest endeavor ever taken in her career and she would need all the help she can get. Was she a horrible person in a past life? Is this punishment for the crimes committed in the past? Plus the ones she herself have done included. Kursed took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly before turning back towards the tod.

"Listen veeeery carefully, McCloud... You and I will be heading down and secure the army any old tech they're so interested in. We got three places to look and its going to take at best a week and we'll be on foot the entire way. Flying is too risky. Got it?" The azure vixen was fully prepared to leap over the console and deck him on the back of the head if he so much as asks to repeat any part.

"What about weapons?" The vixen's hand twitched for a moment, but thankfully the image of her lunging at Fox did not come to pass.

"Just a pistol will do. If in the chance of Venomian parties managing to land on the planet, which I am very much sure some will; better we have something to shoot with then throwing sticks and stones."

Fox could only smile, albeit a small one, as his eyes quickly lit up with joy towards the words flying out of Kursed's lips. There had been enough awkwardness for the day. Aside from the scary arctic vixen, the easily annoyed bounty hunter, and the dusty old fighter, things may be looking up for the vulpine. If it were not for the Venomians, he would have more than likely be forced to, as general Pepper once said, _use your head._ As much as he took enjoyment in beating Sharpclaws with a staff or kicking their skulls in, a blaster was more his style. _  
_

"Unless you got anything else to say, McCloud, that will be all for today."

"No issues here."

All the tod would receive is a silent nod from the cobalt vixen before she turned and made for the door. Better than a snarky remark at least. If the Cornerian army do their job right, there should be plenty of time to work. Fortunate that there was no planet at risk of blowing up or it was going to be Sauria all over again.

"Runaeh, usual shift as always?" She turned her head back one last time.

"A course. Rest well, Kursed."

Turning back towards the doors as they slide open, the azure vixen walks off and leaves the room. Fox was quick to follow suit; not because he wanted to talk to her in private or anything. It involves the other vixen in the room whom busied herself with guiding the Azure Moon through the debris field. As he steps out the door, his ears flickered upwards, picking up something through all of the beeps and clicks behind his person. Leaning her head slowly side to side, Runaeh had begun to hum a little song to herself. Sweet and steady; almost like singing a lullaby to a sleeping infant. Perhaps he was quick to judge and his trepidation was misplaced. The woman had done nothing but show benevolence to him since they've met and only been returned with fearful looks.

His eyes began to grow heavy as Runaeh's song rooted itself in his mind. If he does not go now, he might drop to the floor and fall straight to sleep right on the bridge. As the doors slide close behind his person, Fox shook his head some, keeping himself awake just enough to make it back to his room. It did not take long to trek across the ship before the tod reaches his chambers. Stepping inside, he foregoes the procedure of putting on more proper sleep wear and ungracefully fall upon the mattress, boots and all. His legs up to his kneecaps did not even reach the bed; being suspended in midair. It did not take long before his eyelids grew too heavy to hold up. With a long yawn and eyes completely shut, the vulpine drifts away into a deep slumber.

 **?**

"Fox... Wake up, Fox."

The tod's eyes shot wide open as he immediately jumps in place, fully awake upon hearing his name called by a familiar voice. Soft, gentle, enough to make one's heart melt. Rubbing his eyes, he turns his head about, eyeing his surroundings. A cool breeze gently blows in his direction and the sun's rays shining down upon his person like a spotlight emphasizing the main character of a live stage play. He found himself laying on a bed of grass, running his hands across the million green harmless blades. All around him were nothing but grassy plains and the partly cloudy skies. Save for a pair of arwings not too far away.

" _Two...? This is..."_ It did not take even half a second for Fox to realize where he was.

The beginning of the best and the worst times in his life. What sounded like a simple _save the world_ mission on paper became an adventure like no other. Discovering the world's natural and supernatural wonders. Meeting, talking, but mostly fighting dinosaurs ranging from all sizes. From small critters to towering buildings. Even going as far as to convince him fully that ghosts do exist. The one planet he could never forget even if fifty years go by and he was nothing but a senile vulpine.

Sauria...

"Fox...? Are you there?" The voice immediately snaps the tod back from his nostalgia trip and face towards the direction the voice was coming from.

Sitting aside from him, dressed in a simple cyan short sleeve T-shirt and gray cargo pants, was many consider as the last surviving Cerinian.

"S-sorry, Krystal. What happened?" Fox presses his hand upon the soft grass, pushing himself up til he was now eye level with the azure vixen.

"Well, sleepy head. We were in the middle of preparing your mind for bonding."

From what he learned, Cerinian bonding shared similarities with how other Lylatians do it; only they take it a step further. After preparing the mind, mainly involving meditation, the parties involved help build a mental barrier; accessible by only a select few. Typically this was done by family or lovers. To them it was a sign of one's trust in another. Handing over a mental key as one would say to their thoughts. It also helped to keep unwanted eyes from attempting to dive into the minds of others. To Fox, it was a sign how far his relationship with Krystal had gone. For all the struggles he had pulled through, even a moment such as this is well deserved. The Lylat Wars, the Saurian Crisis, the Aparoid invasion. Overcoming such conflicts were no small feat.

"Right right. Must have gotten a little too into the whole meditating thing."

"It helps if you are not laying down, Fox." She let out a small giggle.

Fox reaches back and rubs behind his neck, chuckling at his little attempt at meditating. Put a little too much emphasis on the relaxing part. Either way, he was happy and honored to be allowed into the thoughts and memories of the woman he held dearest to his heart and to open his own only to her. Krystal smiled softly as she reaches over, laying a hand upon his.

"Fox, can you tell me something?"

"A course. What is it?" The tod could do no more than smile back towards her.

"What am I to you...?"

Suddenly, the smile disappears and in it's place was a blank stare. It was as if the vixen was stripped of all emotion. Fox frowned, eyes filled with worry towards his lover's abrupt change in behavior.

"Am I some trophy to be left to gather dust on a shelf, Fox...? A helpless damsel in distress that always needs saving? Do you not trust me enough to handle everything thrown at us? Or do you think I am not worth being around the great Fox McCloud...?"

"Krystal, where is this coming from...?" The tod pulled his hand as he backs away, shocked at her words.

Before an answer could come, the vulpine felt something forcefully yanking him back as everything began to stretch in his direction. As he was pulled, his surroundings became pitch black before whatever force was pulling him suddenly disappeared, leaving the tod drifting in mid air. Attempting to move came to mind but without a booster pack or even a direction to go, he would only make a fool out of himself.

"What is going on here...? Where am I? What even is here...?"

As if answering his question, voices from all around the tod began to echo. All too familiar to him.

 _"You really screwed that one up!"_

"Lucy...?"

 _"Save it, loser! I don't need your help!"_

 _"The great Fox McCloud at a loss for ideas!"_

"Krystal..."

 _"The Krystal you once knew is gone."  
_

 _"She is no longer a part of your world!"_

"Please stop..."

 _"You hurt me, Fox!"_

"Please... I'm sorry! Just make it stop...!" Fox reaches up, covering his ears and shook about, trying fruitlessly to block out the voices.

 _"If you've got a message for Krystal, I'll deliver it!"_

 _"This was her plan after all!"_

"Make it stop!"

 _"And I couldn't be happier with my fantastic new partners!"_

The voices finally ceased as Krystal's last words echo throughout the darkness before fading away into the void. Fox found himself on solid ground. Dropping to his knees, he looks down towards his trembling hands before burying his face upon it.

"I'm so sorry, Krystal... So sorry... I shouldn't have been so stupid..."

All alone, the broken vulpine quietly sobs to himself as tears began leaking between his fingers. This was all his fault. His emotions had gotten the better of him and pushing aside those he held dear. Throwing everything away and giving up the life he had spent countless years pursuing. Grief, anger, humiliation, but most painful of all... The one that started it all... A knife capable of creating the deepest of emotional wounds.

Love...

Amidst this, he felt a hand cold enough to be felt through all the layers of clothing placed upon his shoulders. Turning his head behind his person, he peeks one eye out towards whoever was behind him and immediately froze in place. Standing there with her icy hand on him was the white robed vixen, staring down at him. The mask on her face was almost the exact same as when he last saw it; difference being the once lifeless eyes now donning a pair of tiny violet balls of light. The snout on the other hand was now wide open as if it were an actual vulpine skull, showing rows of sharp canine-like teeth. Behind the mouth however, was not a mouth but a foggy abyss with black smoke seeping out.

Fox tried with all of his might to move his arms and legs. To push the woman's hand away and run as if being chased by the Red Eye king. All of his efforts were to no avail as his body could do nothing but tremble. It was as if the connection between his mind and body had been severed. The woman began to lean closer towards the tod, prompting the already rapid heartbeat to pound even faster against his chest, seemingly ready to burst at any second. Closing his eyes, Fox could only wait for the inevitable as the monster was mere inches away that he could feel it breathing down his ear.

Nothing came. For a moment, the vulpine was hesitant to open his eyes, less a trap was awaiting him. Keeping them closed, he waits for what was minutes but felt like hours. Again there was nothing but silence. It would remain that way until the sound of a solid object striking metal forced the vulpine to jump in place, eyes wide open. He found himself able to move again; instincts prompting him to scan his surroundings for danger. There was nothing as he was now back in his room with cold sweat soaking through his orange fur. Looking out the window, the Azure Moon was still navigating through the debris field; one piece bumping into the hull likely being the source of the noise.

"I... Need something to drink... How long was I out...?" Fox reaches down one of the drawers under his bed, pulling a clean towel and wiping away the fear induced moisture from his face.

Tossing the towel aside, the vulpine turns towards a nearby digital clock sitting at the headboard. Considering that he instantly fell asleep the moment he entered, a good nine and a half-ish hours of sleep. He steps on out of the room and made his way down towards the lounge area. A strict no food outside the lounge rule and Fox isn't one to break his word. As he walks throw the lightly dimmed hallway, his ears had perked upwards as he catches a faint sound of music playing. It was slow with a rather melancholic tempo, yet gentle and soothing. As if telling a bittersweet story with hope always waiting at the horizon. Growing louder with every step, he would eventually find the source of the music coming from the lounge room. There was only one instrument in that room and only one person who could be playing it. The thought of what Kursed had told made him hesitant. About how Runaeh would haunt people by playing that instrument. With the things he had experienced in the past, it hard to tell the difference between fact from fiction anymore.

Letting out a short gulp, Fox taps a button next to the door, prompting it to slide open. Across the dimly lit room, with her back towards the tod, Runaeh sat before the large window as she plays her instrument. She sways her upper body side to side in rhythm with the bow in hand; bobbing her head with every stroke as if becoming letting herself becoming one in tune with the song being played. It was strange yet almost magical how the arctic vixen's white robes and silver hair contrasts with the darkness of the room, the star filled sea of space, and the various colored nebulas with it. Such almost made her seem to glow with how out of place her presence was. Even the debris field did nothing to deter the beautiful scene created here.

The vulpine could not help but close his eyes and listen to the song, finding himself drifting across the flow as he is reminded by the many misfortunes in years past yet never backing down. Always persevering til the end. Trusting his instincts and never giving up even in the darkest hour. It was almost as if this song was played for him. To tell him something. To tell him to DO something.

Suddenly, the music stopped playing as Fox opens his eyes again. The arctic vixen had taken notice of his presence and turned her gaze towards the tod. On her face however, instantly caused him to stiffen his posture; the nightmare coming back and flooding his thoughts.

A mask...


	5. Chapter 5

****_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._****

* * *

 **Lounge**

 **Azure Moon**

 _"Run..."_

The words repeatedly pounding against his ears, screaming at him to turn back and run with his tail between his legs. He wanted to run to his fighter, escape the ship and find the nearest Cornerian vessel then leave this system. Fly back to Corneria and make an utter fool of himself to towards his father figure. As long as he lives, the humiliation was worth it. The people of the Lylat system have apparently forgotten about him so what really was there to lose? But then it came back to him. Returning to Peppy would mean he will likely see _them_ again. The ones who had a hand in his torment and decline. The ones who snatched the one key to his victory against the Anglars. No doubt they will rub it in with every opportune moment while they relish in their victory and brandishing their spoils. Was he really willing to endure that torment again? To live out the rest of his days as one who had been pushed to the ground, spit on, and ridiculed? Worse of all, unable to stand back up and face the oppressors solely because he gave up.

Yet with all of this coursing throughout the vulpine's mind, his body betrays him; refusing to budge even an inch. Like a nightmare made reality, it was only a matter of time before he was to become a fresh meal for the monster. Only this time, he will now be watching the event unfold in front row seats with both eyes locked towards the devourer.

Laying the instrument aside, Runaeh stood up and began walking towards the tod. From where he stood, he could make out of the design of the mask. Although it's appearance was very much different from the one he had grown well to fear. The mask was round and oval shaped unlike that of a fox skull, resembling more of an upside down egg. An egg with only a pair of curved black streaks for eyes as it's only facial feature. Like the former on the other hand, it shares the same glossy white porcelain-like surface.

As Fox continues to stare, the creeping paranoia gradually fades as the arctic vixen steps closer. The more he gazes back towards the mask, the calmer it had seemed to put his mind yet retaining it's eeriness to keep the tod wary of the woman's presence. While the fox mask in his dreams was filled with malice within the confines of it's abyssal black eyes, the egg shaped mask held no such feeling. In fact, there was nothing at all but a blank slate. A shell devoid of any form of emotion.

"Mr. Mcloud, is something ailing you...?" Standing before him, she reaches up to her face, grabbing the bottom rim of her mask and pulls it away.

He half expected Runaeh to have her usual friendly smile upon revealing her face. Instead, she had donned a look of a concerned mother upon seeing her children hurt or scared half to death. Formed below her eyes though were a pair of gray trails on her snow white fur, darkened by something damp.

 _"Was she... Crying?"_

There she stood; the monster that had haunted his dream, shedding her tears. Such a sight mentally swung at the tod with intent to fully convince him of how much he had failed one of the most simple yet wisest of metaphors. To never judge a book by it's cover. And that realization had hit him as hard as Tricky and nine clones of him dog piling the poor vulpine. This woman was not a monster to be feared and run from at first sight, but an actual person. And now such misplacement of his feelings towards Runaeh is paid with guilt weighing down his conscious. More adding to that he had already burdened himself to carry.

The arctic vixen reaches over, resting her hand on his shoulder. Rather than a chilling touch, Fox felt only a hand warm with life and whatever force that was holding him down was suddenly lifted and returned his ability to move once again. It felt rather awkward for the tod as he took a moment to move his arms and legs about in front of the woman. Even so, Runaeh retained her worried expression as she pulled her hand back. Whether she had actually froze him in place or out of his own volition was left on the back burner for now he has to explain why he stood there looking like a scared puppy.

Before he had a chance to come up with even a semi usable excuse, the vulpine felt a hand grasping his. The arctic vixen turned away, gently tugging Fox along back towards the instrument. Seemingly random and sudden, but more time to think of an explanation for his behavior. Whether if it will be enough is the real question to be asking. He could not just tell Runaeh that he saw a person who looked almost like her and has been haunting him ever since. Even after all that he went through, such a story still sounds outlandish.

"Much on your mind, I can tell from your face. Much unpleasant and weigh heavy." She turned her gaze towards the tod as they step across the room til she was a mere inch away from her previous seat beside her instrument.

Fox could only nod, finding no words to match the burden and grief placed upon himself and those held close. Peppy, Slippy, Bill, and even Falco. Even if he came back once the job is done, he wasn't ready to see them face to face; let alone look at them in the eye to apologize how much of an idiot he was. He pushed them away for the sake of not raining in on their more fortunate new lives with his depression.

"Do please sit, Mr. Mcloud." Runaeh took her seat, kneeling down upon the cushion while patting at an empty spot beside her.

"Just Fox will work. Not so much for formalities."

The vulpine had no other choice to but to comply to her generosity. Would be rude otherwise. Taking a seat beside the vixen, the two sat in silence with only the sound of shuffling as Runaeh leaned over to pick up her instrument but kept the mask in hand.

"I deeply apologize for my current state. Did not expect to have company tonight." She reaches up towards her face, wiping away the wet trail underneath her eyes.

And neither was he. With the whole situation that had transpired, the tod had now just remembered why he had came to the lounge in the first place. Fox had not been one to forget things, even minor ones. Back in the day, the team had ran into many incidents concerning their budget. Some involving Falco. As the leader of the team, the role of maintaining their credit account to ensure they stay in the green came to him. Work at the time for ones of Star Fox's skills had been scarce during those times and bills continue to rack up. This led to many cutbacks and parts either left in disrepair or sold off. If it were not for the Saurian Crisis, his father would have rolled in his grave if he were to see how sorry a state the Great Fox had been. Losing the mighty vessel completely on the other hand, technically wasn't his fault.

Fox waved it off, not minding one bit. He let out a short sigh as he pulled his legs up towards his bosom and rested his arms and muzzle upon his knees. The vulpine stares off into space, eyes locking with random passing stars and nebulae alike. Nevertheless, it still felt awkward sitting next to an otherwise complete stranger with naught a topic to really go on that isn't personal. Someone had to break the ice and it sure was not going to be him to do it.

"I take it that you enjoy music, Fox?" The arctic vixen turns towards him, holding up her instrument to the man with both hands.

Suffice to say, it's appearance tread between familiar and alien. It almost resembled a violin if it was just a neck and strings. They both were played in a similar fashion, yet the sound they produced differs enough for even the inexperienced ears can tell the two instruments apart. Runaeh's instrument had a way of expressing emotions; strong and soft through it's resonance. Whether it was her own or not was unclear, but it's melodies was soothing to the body and mind. Fox had always been more of a rock and roll fan; having the jukebox blaring until Slippy _turned it down._ That machine hasn't been working ever since. Even so, he grew up appreciating many types of music. Most recently, his time in Sauria had peaked his interest in the more tribal kind. It simply had it's unique charm that other genres lack. That along with the fact it's inhabitant's capability to even create and play instruments in the first place.

"Hard to go through a day without listening to at least one song." It was better than keeping quiet at least.

Runaeh could only smile softly at the vulpine, finding another who at least shares her appreciation to the art. Although Kursed occasionally attends her musical sessions, the cobalt vixen was not as much of a fan. Much of her time was devoted to training, tending to the Azure Moon, or preparing for the next job. Everything else such as preparing meals, cleaning, or keeping her partner's Cloudrunner from breaking apart was placed in the arctic vixen's hands.

"Then I am sure it will remain that way as long as you stay with us. Do you know how to play? Surely there is just as much enjoyment in being the performer as is experiencing the performance."

"Wanted to on a few occasions, but never actually gotten the time to try unfortunately."

"Well then. It will not be for a while until we reach Lylus so I believe now is a splendid time to try this one. It is called an Erhu. I came across it during a cultural festival when Kursed and I paid a visit to Corneria. With your consent a course I can teach you. "

At this moment, his eyes and ears had perked up with interest. The offer was rather tempting. Outside of training and working on the bottlenose for the days to come, the tod's daily routine was mostly open for any extra activity. An electric guitar would have been his first choice if he ever actually started. Beggars can't be choosers though so the skinny violin look-a-like will have to suffice. With the arctic vixen's smile as sweet as butter cream, saying no proved to be an extremely difficult task. Much less actually believing the thing can actually haunt people. Not something one would entrust to a random stranger. Fox could not help but mentally slap himself upside the head a few times for even believing such a wild story. Especially from someone like Kursed of all people.

"Really going to trust me with that thing? Seems pretty important to you if Kursed made a rule about NOT touching it." He gazes upon the fragile looking instrument before his eyes trails down towards the mask that rested against her thigh.

The arctic vixen offered only a smile, responding with a simple silent nod. Tilting her head slightly to the side as she caught him staring at the mask, Runaeh lays the lower end of her instrument on the ground before reaching for the mask, wrapping her fingers around the rim on top of the glossy white accessory and holds it out towards the vulpine.

"You seem rather curious of this. Does it remind you of something?"

 _"Oh... Shit shit shit shit shit...! What do I say? Saw something like it at a carnival or one of those haunted house attractions? Might work... No, she already saw how you reacted to that blasted thing, you idiot!"_

"Eh, reminds me of ghosts I encountered during a mission. Creepy floating ghost heads." He wasn't entirely wrong on that.

 _"Real smooth, Fox... Fucking ghosts..."_

His first encounters with the Krazoa spirits was shocking at first and even hair raising. They were basically disembodied floating heads with long tendrils for hair. Their appearance was creepy enough without the experience of having your body be used as a host for five spirits.

"Ghosts you say?" Runaeh kept a curious expression as she gazes at the face of the mask.

Even with the fiasco that happened in Sauria, there were still a notable amount of people who still do not believe in ghosts. Some go as far as to argue that the Krazoa spirits were just manifestations of the four Spell Stones's powers split into six pieces and took on the form of the ancient race. Yet nevertheless, to be able to meet an actual apparition is an experience worth remembering for the rest of your life.

"Well, I hope I could put your thoughts at ease. This mask I crafted myself was not with the intention to scare people. It's design was made to hide away any emotion from your face. The way one's lips curve or how your eyes change shape. Most especially the eyes for it is said that they are but an open window to the soul behind them. Simple gazing in various directions, twitching, or even how fast or slow you blink. The eyes will never lie. I wear this mask whenever I play my music to conceal what my face tells so that my songs would speak for me in it's stead." She traced her finger across one of the black eye slits before holding it out towards the vulpine.

Taking the mask, Fox gazes down in silence upon the glossy surface. A visage without the means to convey their feelings. A soul without a voice to call out with. A symbol of one's actions speaking louder than mere words alone. The tod was quick to understanding Runaeh's interpretation and how much the mask's representation relates to himself. He had always been a man of action, preferring to solve most of his problems with the involvement of a blaster. All while keeping his cool even under the most dire of events. That is not to say he was not naive or reckless; at least to a certain degree. With the whole eye talk though, was he really that easy to read? Just from one glance, the woman seemed to have gotten a really idea.

At the same time however, the mask had became a reminder of the mistakes he had made for letting his emotions get the better of him. It was why he was here in the first place. Pushed aside his friends, family, career to wallow in his sorrow alone. Above all, he cast out the woman whom at the bottom of his heart, truly loved. But now is not the time to shed tears for the past. Would be embarrassing to start crying in front of a stranger.

"Guess if you really don't mind, I might as well pick up something new while I'm here." Fox hands the mask back, offering the woman a small smile.

"Splendid! We can begin tomorrow. It would be best when you are fully awake and refreshed."

There was something about her that Fox could not help but feel somewhat uplifted as he pushes himself up to standing. Maybe it was motherly vibe she seems to be giving off. Or perhaps it was her voice. Soft and gentle; almost like hearing Krystal again. As painful as the memory of the cobalt vixen was, just hearing her voice, even if it was not her's, was the least that could be done to put a real smile on his face.

"Yeah. I should head back. Got a lot of work ahead before we reach Lylus. Night, Runaeh." The tod gave her a small wave before making for the door.

"A course. Do rest well. And Fox...?"

He turns his head back towards the arctic vixen who gave him a motherly smile as she was about to put back on the mask.

"If you ever need to talk, I am always available. Even Kursed is willing to listen once you two are better acquainted."

The thought of having any form of personal conversation with someone like Kursed sounds ridiculous on paper and borderline insane considering her profession. But her partner seems to have much faith in the bounty hunter so Fox for the time being could only take her word for it. With a simple nod, he walks on off, shutting the door behind him as he makes his way back to his quarters; thoughts of a more peaceful rest in his mind.

With the vulpine gone and the mask comfortably over her face, Runaeh raises the bow before the strings as she prepares another song.

"Fox has much to to overcome. So much pain I can see and grief I can feel. He is not one to give up so easily and I have faith he will make it through..."

The night flies by with no further interruptions as the vixen's music echos throughout the Azure Moon once again. Morning rises, at least in the Fichinan timezone, Fox had gotten up early to disassemble the bottlenose. Parts were scattered all around his section of the hanger from armor, thankfully free of dusts, to the fighter's internals. All were fortunately still in one piece, albeit on the outdated side. And dusty... So dusty... Being out in a new system, finding parts would be a miracle, much less finding ones of this model. For now, Fox could only make due and tune up the ship to the best of his capabilities.

Upon popping open a panel at the rear of the ship, the vulpine with tools of various purposes in hand, had started fiddling with the bottlenose's plasma engines. A few wires pulled here, others reinserted, and pieces moved about; if the fighter was to even catch up to his arwing in performance, he would need to pull every trick he learned over the years. Thankfully, with Slippy's tips and tricks, Fox could squeeze just a little bit more power into the engines. That is if the ship does not blow up in his rear given it's older design.

"Aaaand there we go. Don't die on me cause if you go, I'm stuck with you." The tod lectured towards the ship as if it were listening as he re-attaches the cover upon completion of his _improvements._

"That leaves just weapon systems, the HUD, and... Ugh, cleaning. Thats how many cans now?"

"Thirty four, McCloud..."

His ears flickers as it picks up the sound of an object whizzing through the air towards his direction. Reflexes kicking in, he was quick to catch the object, revealing to another can of air spray. Although pleased with the item, it's deliverer on the other hand...

"The least the Cornerians could have done was clean that thing. Are you even sure that dust bucket will fly?" The ever astute Kursed crosses her arms upon walking up towards the nose of the skeletal ship.

"You know they wouldn't send me the thing if it can't fly, much less handle itself in a dog fight." Fox crouched down underneath the bottlenose lets out a stream of compressed air into the dusty components, engulfing the vulpine into a cloud of dust.

The vixen could only raise an eyebrow towards the tod, switching her gaze between him and the old war relic of a fighter while covering her muzzle from the dust being blown all around him. On one hand, it shows that the Cornerians have enough trust in him to achieve the same performance with what he has right now. On the other hand, this ship could very well be the nail in the coffin for this fallen hero. Corneria has new so called heroes to praise so getting rid of the likes of him would have been killing two birds with one stone. As far as she knew, the Fox McCloud known to the entire system had sunk into obscurity and likely his capability as a mercenary with him. The man was supposedly inactive for a while so the chances of the man being more on the rusty side of things is considerable.

 _"If he is as sluggish as I suspect, I'll have no other choice but to bring him up to speed. Not dying because the great Fox McCloud forgot how to aim."_ Kursed let out a quiet growl to herself as she attempts to dive into his thoughts once again.

Alas, her attempts had bore no fruit as the barrier remained standing strong. With the only other option to gauge the status of his capabilities off the table, the vixen would have to resort to a more hands-on approach.

"How long is going to take for you to put this whole thing back together...?"

" _Cough_ If there isn't more dusts waiting to fly _cough_ out, I guess maybe... Four or five _cough_ hours. Why?" The vulpine pulls himself away from the ship, fanning aside the dusts from his face.

"We're going to be stuck with each other for the entire job, remember? I want to see your skills for myself in case you got soft."

"So... What? You want a sparring match or something? I'm hurt that you have no faith in me." He emphasizes by letting out a fake gasp with the back of one hand upon his forehead and the other hand on his bosom as he gazes to the side.

Her reaction was expected but nevertheless unpleasant. An unamused glare complimented by a scowl across her muzzle. If she were to keep that up, her face might as well be stuck that way. She probably wouldn't even mind that happening. As amusing as it is, Fox knew where to draw the line before the vixen starts considering on cashing in his bounty. Its a curious thought how someone like Runaeh of all people would be her partner. But then again, no one would expect to ever fight a towering bipedal dinosaur either.

"Okay, maybe that was in poor taste. Sorry about that." He lowered a hand down while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

Fortunately, her expression had softened, albeit only slightly. She still looks annoyed but seemingly less likely to pull out a blaster and shoot him right there at least.

"Five hours, McCloud." She turns and leaves the tod as quickly as she came, returning to her own ship.

 _"Even Kursed is willing to listen once you two are better acquainted."_

"She could be a really nice lady once you get to know her better... But for the life of me, I don't just see it." Fox silently watches her go, shrugging off the thought as he returns to ridding the bottlenose of it's dust bunny invaders.

Although he had no say, it was clear she wanted to challenge him to a sparring match and he just unwillingly accepted. The day was still young though so with luck, he might still be able to partake in his first lesson with Runaeh. On the bright side, this gives an opportunity to get to know the azure vixen better and how she ticks. The thought was heartening as he felt progress being made. It has only been a day yet it felt like the gloomy clouds over his head had just began to part, however slight it went. Perhaps it was with his chat with the arctic vixen that helped him warm up to the pair. The past years in borderline isolation revealed how clear of the depths he has fallen to. Now, with rope cast down upon his person, he need only grab on and pull himself back towards the light.

In order for any of that to progress further, he still needs to put his entire fighter back together and fine tune it to suit his style in only five hours. For a woman of Kursed's stature, it was best not to keep the lady waiting any further than needed. If he was going to prove himself to still be capable of accomplishing the impossible as she knows him for, then the goal of defeating her was set. Without completely destroying her pride a course. The less chance of her shooting him in the back, the better.

Hours eat away as the vulpine busied himself tending to the ship. One by one, pieces here and there were reattached or reassembled as his old friend's love and joy slowly start to resemble the day it first rolled out of the assembly line. If Bill were to see the ship now, the grin on his face could probably stretch for miles.

"I'll send you the bill to go with your jug of dust, buddy..." The tod tosses aside a wrench in his hand and reaches up towards his forehead to wipe aside the sweat built up under the fur.

With the last panel attached and all forms of Cornerian colors removed, the dull gray bottlenose was ready to take to the skies once again after being stuck gathering dust all these years. Systems and controls are all now properly attuned to his specific style. The only issue now was the vulpine was left with an fighter whose appearance was left wanting. Paint was available on board the Azure Moon, but Kursed had been sitting patiently on the wing of her ship for the entire time. More likely than not, very eager to test his mettle. Could explain why he found her tending to her personal fighter when he arrived earlier.

 _"Not even a chance for lunch, lady? I'm starving here...!"_ As if on cue, a low growl came from his stomach, prompting a sigh from the tod.

Fortunate or not so fortunate, Kursed was a mere ten or so feet away as she walks over. Whether or not she heard the sound of his stomach's demand was left unsure but given how the hanger tends to echo, the chances of embarrassment are notably high.

"Lets go. Already got the ship on the launch pad."

"Come on, Kursed. I've been at this since morning. Can't I catch a break?"

The azure vixen said nothing more as she turns away and makes her way back to the Cloudrunner, fully intent on having this fight. She needed to find out the source of of his powerful resistance to her attempts. What secrets are behind those walls that the vulpine had gone so far to protect? What were those mask shaped beings and their connection to him? Why were they of all things shown before her? She desired answers and such lies within the locked mind of the man she will be facing.

Fox let out a long sigh as he climbs aboard into the cockpit seat, stomach one again expressing it's hunger. On the bright side, the entire cockpit was clear of any form of dust so there would be no sneezing or coughing any time soon. Tapping a few keys, the machine lets out a low hum as the HUD springs to life. Flashing lights and holographic images emerging, the vulpine eyes through the various screens as he ran a quick systems check. With his dabbling with the entire ship, one cannot be sure if everything was set correctly or else he might find himself smelling of burnt fur and flesh.

Systems were green and the bottlenose was ready to take flight once again. Fox need only wait for the azure vixen to launch before his fighter would be pulled over towards the launch pad. For now, time was aplenty for the tod to reflect upon the events that has all transpired in just a week. At one moment he was sleeping in his apartment after an encounter with a masked being; the next, he is preparing to fly into a mock dogfight with apparent rising star of a bounty hunter. Still, Kursed may be right about one thing. It has been a some time since he has actually flown, much less fight. Since the Anglar skirmish, there had only been once instance where he was forced to fire his blaster.

"Hopefully they fixed that food stand... I just wanted a bag of peanuts..."

Kursed on her end had just finished running diagnostics for the recently refurbished Cloudrunner. The fighter had similar issues with Fox's bottlenose, but reasons being the ship's history of constantly replacing parts, becoming an amalgam of other ships. Cornerian, Venomian, and everything in between. It was a miracle that it retains even some semblance to the original design. So far, everything seemed fine. With Runaeh's help, the parts have integrated well together. Now it was time to see how the new Cloudrunner performs in the skies once again. Preferably without losing an engine again.

"All green... Everything is up and running..." The cobalt vixen runs her hands across the various holographic shapes displayed before hear, emitting various beeps.

A moment of excitement continues to run across her mind as the launch pad was beginning to lift her fighter up. It was not everyday for her to be excited for anything in particular. Not even a big reward after a successful bounty. Given the current circumstances however, has gotten her a little fired up. Besides a payout that dwarfs all other past jobs, the chance to fight the so called hero of Lylat and not potentially get killed? A very tempting bonus.

Yet, this whole event that has transpired felt familiar somehow. The competitive feeling with the tod. Like she had faced him before; perhaps in another life. She let out a low growl, shaking her mind off the thought as she gazes up towards the opening doors as the lift draws closer, ready to send the Cloudrunner into space. It all comes to stop however as the lift suddenly stops and starts lowering itself.

"Wait, what is going on...?!"

"Do you not know what time it is, Kursed...? You already skipped breakfast. " At the corner of her screen, an video image of Runaeh appears, bearing her usual smile.

"... No... No no nooo... NO NO NO!" She turns towards her digital clock on her wrist pda to her dismay, realizing what her hunger for knowledge had clouded her mind from.

This was suppose to be her chance to get her answers from the vulpine. A chance to find the chink in his iron azure vixen found herself back at the lounge, sitting at the table with her head hung low in defeat. Fox sat on her left and Runaeh on her right. Set before her was a plate of freshly prepared gumbo.

Runaeh had stopped the mock battle from ensuing so that the three could have supper underway.

* * *

Sorry for how long its been since I've uploaded a new chapter.

Been dealing with quite a bit of irl issues on top of a case of writer's block.

Will try to update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

****_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._****

* * *

 **Lounge**

 **Azure Moon**

 _"Now of all time..."_

Kursed sat there, staring down towards the plate of a mixture of shrimp, rice, and vegetables; all mingling inside a thick roux broth. Since she had risen from her slumber, her mind and body had been at odds with each other. One greatly desired sustenance and rest from the time and effort put into not only working on the cloudrunner, but also less than ample amount of sleep. A cup of just coffee could only go so far. The other craves to know what lies within that vulpine's head. What secrets lies within the famed mercenary? Why couldn't she get him out of his head? When did she meet this man that he left an imprint of personal familiarity? All questions and currently no viable tools to find the answers. None she would have preferred over more... Sociable means.

Beside her, Fox eagerly chows down his plate as if it were the last real meal he was ever going to eat; keeping proper table manners a course. Given the circumstances, it might as well be. Once he hits planet side, its either military grade rations or the wildlife. After making sure they were safe to eat, a course.

 _"Am I really going to have to eat a giant bug while I'm down there...? Cross that bridge when we get there I guess."_

Not the most pleasant image to picture, but who knows what could happen once his boots hit the ground. Even in Sauria, the only reliable food source he sustained himself with were Puk Puk eggs and Dumbledang Pods; the later while claimed to be delicious for the planet's residents, he found incompatible with his palate. The fleshy pieces underneath the skin was bland with only a slight hint of tropical sweetness to the fruit. In the middle however was the core made up of beans which was considered a delicacy to the Thorntrails. That stuff he had avoided altogether as while it held the scent of fresh chocolate, they tasted borderline like dirt. For his whole adventure, it was nothing but bland fruit and eggs; maybe the occasional meat or fish, but hunting wild game or fishing was never his strong suit and time was kinda of the essence.

For now, the tod can only cherish what proper meals are left available at his leisure. It became nothing short of a miracle for Runaeh's intervention, halting the sparring match just as it felt like his stomach was on the verge of eating itself, hindering his combat capabilities. The same could not be said for the bounty hunter though. Catching only a single glimpse as he ate, he could tell that something was really irking her. And can't be just the mock battle. He knew well that it was not his place to ask, but worrying for the well being for his teammates is a habit proved difficult to break, even if they were mere bounty hunters. Such that comes with the responsibility of leadership.

Despite his wants to provide solace to the hunter, the two just have not known each other well enough to deserve such an opportunity. In fact, their time together was nothing short of awkward silences and angry looks from the vixen. For now, it would be better to continue his meal and mind his business for the time being. Leave Kursed's personal issue to Runaeh who no doubt trusts her more.

Speaking of the arctic vixen, she seemed like her unusually friendly self as she sat beside her partner, pouring herself another helping of gumbo from the pot over the counter. Strangely, the woman's eyes were completely shut throughout the entire process. Either her hearing was acute, even for a fox, or Runaeh has done this so often that at this point it had became muscle memory. Or perhaps she was shutting her emotions out as she had taught him from last night. Only without the mask to conceal her entire face.

 _"What is she thinking that her eyes need to be closed...?"_

Between the two vixens, a mental conversation was in progress. More discreet and virtually impossible to intercept unless one also had telepathic abilities. Until now, Kursed knew only she and her partner in crime are the only telepaths in the Lylat system. With the presence of the red vulpine, the chances of him listening in cannot be left unobserved.

 _"If you do not eat now, Kursed, your food will get cold. You really should take better care of yourself lest the repercussions of malnourishment become the end of your life."_

 _"I know I know... Are you suppose to be my partner or my mother?"_ The cobalt vixen let out a short sigh as she picks up a spoon and with reluctance, chows down her meal to Fox's relief.

 _"When it comes to work like ours, it helps that one of us is looking out for each other's well being. Physically and mentally. We will have to review what you saw because ever since Mr. McCloud came aboard, that image seems to have thrown off your psyche. You are usually more focused, remembering the time of our practice sessions, and a course eating more often. Which I will remind you; a single protein bar is not lunch."  
_

 _"There is something about him that just irks me. He seemed so familiar as if we've met before..."_ Kursed mentally growled to herself, reaching up and scratching the side of her head.

 _"And is not just his good charms, yes? I need not see in your eyes to notice the attraction."_

The sudden remark prompts the hunter to jump in her seat, cheeks flaring up a deep red. Adding insult to injury, Fox was leaning over the counter in the midst of pouring himself another serving, hovering the ladle over his plate as he stares in bewilderment at her. In the spur of the moment, the vixen started fanning her mouth, pretending that she burned her tongue.

"Tch tch tch... Bloody chili peppers..." Kursed let out a short hiss as she sat back down, dousing her fake pain with a glass of milk.

Fox stared for a moment before turning back towards his plate. The gumbo did have a little kick from said fruit with a few small cut pieces here and there so it should have came to no surprise if Kursed had literally bitten off more than she can chew. For now, it seemed that her little act worked and the vulpine bought it flawlessly, even if the food was a little more on the spicy side.

"My my, mayhaps I did put a little too much." Runaeh lightly rubs her partner's back, offering her motherly smile.

"A little..." The cobalt vixen glares towards the woman, though not because of the gumbo.

Pushing the plate aside, Kursed stepped out of her seat, reaching up towards the ceiling as she stretches out her arms. While it was not much, the food's job in keeping her hunger at bay was adequate enough to keep her going. At least until something less spicy comes along.

"Right... I'll be in the observation when you are ready, Runaeh."

As she made for the door, Fox could not help but feel compelled to stop her as he watched. Perhaps a guilty conscience after getting bailed out of a sparring match for simple food? Or almost forgetting whatever kind of practice session the two seem to undergo? With the woman heading for the observation room, the answer is likely of the later. He opened his mouth as a sudden urge to say something to the vixen; to halt her departure so she may listen to what he has to say. Yet as he tried to speak, no words came through his lips.

As though a lump had decided to make it's home within his throat, preventing the vulpine to express his thoughts and feelings through words alone. This had not been the first time he had experienced this. No, he had been well acquainted with such sentiment. The uneasiness it brought to his mental stability. The tension it generates around himself and those around his person. The familiarity this moment brought embarrassment, laughter, and a reminder of how such empathy or lack thereof had brought the man to where he is today. It was the same as he felt when he first met Kursed back on Kew, yet he at least knew better and swiftly shook it off. Time for such reminiscing was better left in private and not in front of two bounty hunters.

Having left the vulpine to his own devices, Kursed saunters down the halls, still fanning her mouth from the lingering heat. It did not long until the cobalt vixen had reached the observation room. Tapping a few keys on the panel, the door slides open to present to her what many would consider more of a garden than an observation room.

For one, half the flooring in the room was removed, having been replaced with round stones neatly placed over a bed of white sand. The bed itself had elegantly drawn lines across the surface with multiple circles around the rocks and rows of straight lines moving in long but wavy patterns from one side to the other. There were even flat stepping stones place before the door as to keep visitors from disturbing the other half across the room from where she stood had the same metallic flooring as the rest of the ship, but was filled with plants of various shapes and sizes and floating around in pots connected to a hovering device along with unlit candles.

Strangely enough, there was even a small makeshift pool made of fake rocks with water being cycled through a pair of wooden segmented tubes hovering above the pool. One was attached to the wall that feeds clean water into the other which lay pivoted as it was filled to the brim. After which, it would topple over and spilling it's contents before lifting it's mouth back up, it's back end striking a rock with a *thunk* sound and starting the cycle over again.

Stepping over to the other side, Kursed stood before the window looking out into space. Outside of the noise made by the fountain, she found herself more at peace here even compared to her own room; a place to collect her thoughts. The tranquility would not last very long as Runaeh enters the room, lifting her skirt up just a bit to avoid messing up the sand designs.

"So what are we going to learn today?" The cobalt vixen turns to face her partner.

"Actually, I wanted to talk for a bit. Kursed, you have been on edge ever since Fox had came aboard and not just because he seems to suit your fancy. Stress is not very healthy for you. Especially pent up stress."

Right as she were, at least most of what she said, it did not put the vixen at any less unease. The pass few days have been nothing but a roller coaster of emotional flux. It was beginning to reach the point where her emotions could hinder her capabilities and very well become the end of her career as a bounty hunter. Dying from a scorching shot through the heart with a blaster or burned alive from searing hot metal as your fighter becomes a ball of flame. That is if the explosion does not do you in first.

"What you need is something to help release all of that buildup. And I believe there is a way for such that will benefit you more than just simple meditation. Were you not earlier about to head out with Fox for a sparring match?"

"W-well, seeing as I lost track of time and our session was about to happen soon-"

"Now now... I see this as an ample opportunity for you two to get use to working with each other. What better way to learn how to work together than to combat each other; study your strengths and weakness and how both of you can apply this event to further improve your cohesion."

Kursed reaches up, rubbing the side of her head as she bit the bottom of her lip. For her years, Runaeh's wise counsel surprisingly belies them. Although she had never asked, she had always assumed that the arctic vixen was around her age.

"You have a point, yes... But-"

"No buts, Kursed. No need to worry about missing today's session. I believe it would prove fruitful for you to better practice by yourself considering that you will be spending the next few days on Lylus. Now do go enjoy yourself... And try not to get too beat up."

Pulling in what little dignity she had on hand, Kursed found herself slightly drifting in the debris filled space outside the Azure Moon in the lonely yet comforting cockpit seat of her Cloudrunner. It's enclosed space provided the well needed privacy for the cobalt vixen to collect her thoughts before partaking in any activity. Fox had gone on ahead as agreed by their rules set in place. He would get a five minute head start to position himself before Kursed would come out and hunt for him. Both had well enough experience in being in the role of both hunter and prey; the former being the azure vixen's more preferable role in their game of cat and mouse. Whoever manages to land the first hit is declared the winner so weapons were set for stun to avoid having to repair their ships again.

Shutting her eyes, Kursed leaned her head back as a sigh escaped her lips shielding herself from the flashing lights emitted from the fighter's HUD. At a time like this, she would have been meditating as if preparing to dive into another typical job of the day. Now, the waiting has gotten her blood pumping as the timer continues ticking down, eager for a fight. It was either that or the spicy gumbo still lingers in her system. By no means was it a new feeling, but one she had long thought forgone as a way to better her skills and tempering her mind. The little piece of tranquility runs down the drain as a holographic image of the vulpine pops up in front of her screen.

"Just so we're clear; no dirty tricks right?"

"Yes. No electro-nets, mines, and whatever unsavory ruses..." The azure vixen gazes upwards as she reaches for her face, pinching between her eyes over having to remind him; mostly the last bit best kept in to oneself.

Meanwhile, far off from the Azure Moon, Fox had been traversing the Aparoid debris field as he scans the area in preparation of an ambush and potential escape points. When it comes to dealing with a renown bounty hunter, the best course to coming out on top is to ensure all options are available in his hand to play. Buildings, ship wreckage, and even Aparoids once full of life and terrorizing all their queen had set her eyes towards are now nothing more than empty husks drifting in space.

Even after their death, the insect-like race if one would even refer to them as such, left it's mark in the hearts and mind of all Lylatians. Devastation across many planets and families taken away either killed or succumbed to aparoidation; a mark that will never wash away no matter how hard you try. The tod himself bore some of the guilt and anger, forcing his hand to end the suffering of fellow Cornarians before the queen could make full use of their taken bodies.

How there was not a memorial built up to honor the lost souls in this once open battlefield now turned graveyard is beyond him. Perhaps there were plans in the making of such monument, but considered less on the priority list as the Cornerians lick their wounds and rebuild the damage done to the Lylat system. With the thoughts of that apparition and the monster haunting his dream, just being here in this necropolis in the sea of stars was unnerving to say the least. His fur raised and body chilled to the marrow of his bones at the mental image of ghosts of dead Cornerians manifesting around his canopy, gazing down upon him with horrified frozen faces. With the existence of Krazoa spirits, it could very well come true.

"Come on now, Fox... Focus! Argh, Dad was right. Horror movies ARE bad for you..." The tod wrapped his arms around himself, shivering with mild fear as memories of past films either forced to watch with his friends or regrettably out of his own free will.

He quickly shakes off the unpleasant recollection before taking in a deep breath and exhaling; facepalming with both hands for good measure to bring himself back to reality. For now, it is all in the past as he decelerates his fighter to a steady crawl behind an asteroid, large enough to completely hide away the bottlenose. Without the use of G-diffusers, the vulpine did not have the luxury of bringing the ship to a fast halt or constantly performing more advanced maneuvers like he could in an Arwing without feeling the g-forces pressing him down in his seat. A severe handicap for sure, but one he will have to suck it up and bear with throughout most of the mission. If he could save a planet without a blaster, then saving a few more without an arwing shouldn't prove too difficult.

The debris field was an ever changing maze with pieces constantly moving and spinning; opening and closing new but also treacherous paths. Who knows when a once safe rock formation would become a death trap waiting to for a wandering victim to spring it. If the tod is to emerge the victor, he will have to prepare for the worst case scenario at every turn. Even so, there was no rule that he shouldn't have some fun during this battle. It will be just like his sparring matches with Falco only less trash talking involved and nothing at stake. In fact, it seemed more like he would benefit more from the outcome; test running the dull gray bottlenose and warming up after years of being grounded.

 _"If this were between Falco and me, there be no doubt free booze paid by the loser... Could have maybe upped the stakes..."_

Only a minute left before the hunt begins. One minute for Fox to enjoy the calm before the storm. At times like this, he would have partaken in some banter with his squad mates to pass the time. Listening at least between the people he consider his family. Now, only silence with a chance of hearing an angry vixen. Strange enough, he was beginning to grow used to her glaring expression, finding it rather amusing to an extent. Safe enough to throw in a few innocent pokes here and there. Anything passed that is just asking to have more holes than a man is suppose to have.

5... 4... 3... 2... Fox watched as the timer reaches it's final countdown in the screen. The moment it strikes zero, Kursed will be released from her leash and free to hunt to her heart's content. Time to put his _new_ ship to the test and find out how far washed up his skills had gone. The final second goes off as he grabs hold of the controls while gazing between his surroundings and the holographic map display.

For rules of fairness, both pilots had their ship's detection systems adjusted so that they would not pick up each other's presence. Even so, the tod had a good idea on Kursed's distance from his position given the Azure Moon's location on the map. The question arises as to how fast she'll be moving and how long until she reaches him.

Now, the hunt begins as the azure vixen speeds off towards the direction her prey had flown, finding herself firmly pressed against the back of her seat from the sudden change of acceleration. Back then, such pressure had not been an issue due to the affects of those strange devices that was once apart of her Cloudrunner. Even when performing maneuvers deemed by many to be risky to the pilot themselves such as extremely sharp turns, instant acceleration and deceleration, or even stopping the ship in place after high speeds. It all felt little to nothing with those devices equipped and made combat almost a breeze when compared to typical fighters. With them damaged however and no one with ample knowledge on it's workings, they had to be removed and stored away to reduce the dead weight.

Only icing on the cake when it comes to how disadvantageous the vixen found herself in. With Fox's mental barrier and the rules laid out, her precognition can longer provide aid. The hunter was essentially running in blind into a minefield of uncertainty. Weaving across the various debris, leaving a long purplish white trail, Kursed grit her teeth as frustration gradually grows. She slows down the ship, steadily cruising as she gazes around the canopy for any sign of the vulpine's fighter. Who knows if and when he will pop out from behind one of the many pieces of debris and end the battle before it even has a chance to reach it's climax.

 _"Where are you, McCloud...?"_ Not one for being the impatient type, but the challenge has gotten her riled up to have a piece of the famed mercenary.

Besting him would be killing more then just two birds. Learn what aided in the construction of his iron wall, assurance that his skills have not deteriorated, give her Cloudrunner a test flight, and best of all: Some relief in kicking the vulpine's ass. It would have be amusing but also satisfying to hurt the man's pride just a little. None would come into fruition if she could not find Fox in this ever moving maze, let alone land a hit on him before he could get a chance to retaliate.

The wait had now started to eat at Fox's mind, filling it with anxiety and uncertainty. He knew that Kursed is coming for him yet it did not stop the vulpine from impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. It was a matter of when she will find him, where she will come in, and how she plans hitting him. At the same time, instead of her ambushing the tod, she could just fly by without ever noticing his position and leave herself wide open. Unaware to both foxes, they were a short distance away from each other and closing.

Kursed, although mentally blind to her prey, could feel a sense of peril looming over her head as she flies through a large gaping hole of what seemed to be the side of a once pristine Cornerian cruiser. One of many vessels housing hundreds of brave soldiers, now nothing more than an unmarked grave for the lives sacrificed to destroy what could very well been the inhabitants of Lylat's extinction. The last thing she needed was to accidentally hit a corpse and have it smeared or shattered across her ship. Not when there is a certain vulpine likely lurking nearby.

Passing through the wreckage, the azure vixen narrowed her eyes as she gazes out the canopy and around the various obstacles. The lack of color on Fox's fighter proved more advantageous as it's dull gray hull was able to blend in well within Cornerian wreckage. Kursed needed to squint ever so often as to be sure what she was seeing was the vulpine and not some piece of debris that just happens to resemble a bottlenose from a certain angle.

Finding nothing, she was about to push the throttle and move on to the next area when that feeling she sensed earlier sent out a blaring alarm within her mind, warning the vixen of something dangerous coming towards her person. Without a second thought, she immediately swerves her ship to the side as a pair of green laser bolts rain down just inches away from hitting her wing. Such sudden movements pushed the vixen out towards the opposite direction as she gazes upwards, scanning for the source of the attack.

From above, she could clearly make out Fox's bottlenose hovering beside an asteroid for cover. The vulpine could only shake his head as he pushes the throttle, darting down and behind the Cloudrunner seeing that his attempt at ambushing the hunter and putting this battle to a swift close had not bore favorable results.

"So much for making this quick and easy... No real fun in that I guess..." Fox quickly shrugged off the minor disappointment, having been replaced with a gradual build up of that familiar rush he had not felt since Star Fox's golden days.

As he pursues the fleeing fighter, it was made clear how different their ships performed. While unable to match the Cloudrunner's speed, the bottlenose was greatly compensated by it's excellent maneuverability that when combined with their choice of terrain, provided the tod a means to catch up to Kursed's ship. From his viewpoint, the vixen could maintain high speeds but is forced to slow down in order to perform any sharp turns. Even so, the bounty hunter proved to be a difficult target to hit as the Cloudrunner was somehow able to react quick enough to avoid taking hits the moment Fox pulls the trigger. Were it not for the sole fact that he was trying to shoot her, it might seemed like the two were having a race as the pair darts around the debris field, leaving a long trail of purplish white light.

Inside the cockpit, Kursed grit her teeth as she was pushed about in her seat. Thanks to her powers, she is able to react to upcoming attacks against her person the moment her adversaries throw the first punch; current case being laser fire. How and how swift she responds though is another matter. With every sudden turn, she eludes her opponent's fire; paid only in suffering the g-forces pressing against her person. Fortunate that she was fully fastened or else if the g-forces does not knock her out, hitting her head on the canopy or controls will. This was the least of her worries however so long as Fox remained on her tail. While she has him beat when flying straight, it was the turns that is keeping her from shaking the vulpine off.

 _"Need to find a clearing... If I stay in this damn maze, that damn man is going to keep sticking on my tail like glue."_ Kursed let out a growl as she continues evading the volleys of green bolts while desperately searching for any opening to lose the tod.

The fuel gauge showed that she had burned around half her supply and will continue to drop fast if she maintains the same speed. If that runs empty, her victory would be as good as gone. Up ahead, a large warship wreck from above the Cloudrunner was on a collision course towards a piece of aparoid debris around equal size and matching intent from below. Perhaps this was her chance but given how fast the two objects were coming, the risk of getting sandwiched between them was high. Fox though was quick to catch onto the vixen's intent as he spots the giants closing in.

 _"Shes not going to do what I think she's doing..."_

Even in an arwing along with past experience with flying through Meteo, he knew better than to fly between two colliding asteroids if alternatives are on the table. If Kursed manages to get through without becoming a pancake, she'll slip away and could turn the tables on him. With the sheer size and structural design, the wreckage isn't going to casually bounce off of each other, forcing him to fly around or over once the collision occurs. He had to end it now.

"Come on come on come on... Hit damn it...!" Fox hastily pulls the trigger, raining wave upon wave of green bolts in hopes of at least one actually hitting the Cloudrunner.

Although unable to achieve the outcome he desired, the azure vixen found herself struggling to react to so many shots thrown her way. Not only physically, but mentally as well. With the amount of danger signals overwhelming her mind, it gradually became more difficult to respond to them all without completely destroying her body. The gap between the debris was shrinking and at the current speed she was going, her best ticket in gaining the upper hand would be lost. Worse being her life taken by shipwrecks and cybernetic insect buildings.

Fuel was already low but the hunter needed the extra boost and the path laid conveniently clear for a straight run. Casting aside further doubt, she increases the throttle and braces herself for the upcoming force that will no doubt sandwich the vixen in her seat. Her heart pounds against her chest with much anticipation, seemingly ready to burst at any moment for the outcome of her gamble. With a bright purplish white flash from the Cloudrunner's engine, the refurbished vessel was propelled forward, faster than before towards the gap.

The sight of the gray bottlenose quickly shrinks as distance between both ships widens with every second. Approaching the now narrow gap, Kursed took in a deep breath as the coin was tossed; the decider of whether her life continues or ends. Pushing the bottlenose to it's limits, the red vulpine lets out a frustrated growl as he fruitlessly tries to catch up to the speeding fighter. This truly was a handicap against his capabilities as a pilot; one of the best craft the Cornerian army can provide had done more to hold him back even with his personal tampering.

In a split second as the Cloudrunner zips right between the behemoths, time felt as though had slowed down as the vixen gazes up at the once pristine Cornerian cruiser just inches away from touching her ship. She could have sworn that she saw a little bit of spark from a piece of the debris scratching across the hull of her fighter. Just a moment later as the vixen was pulled back to present time, she gradually slows down the ship.

 _"Finally... Fuel at fifteen percent... Ship is still in one piece... Still breathing.."_ A sigh in relief escaped her lips as the vixen laid back, chest slowly bobbing back and forth, and enjoy what little time of peace offered after that stunt.

Fox will come around the now fused wreckage at any minute now. Best it would be to lay low for the time being until the tod exposes himself to attack. Given her stunt, he will likely be on guard at all times. However, even Lylat's famed hero is still only just a Lylatian; all have their breaking points and will inevitably leave themselves vulnerable. She need only wait and observe, striking only when the moment is right as a hunter should. Based on the distance between her and the debris, she was far enough that the trail made by the Cloudrunner's engines would be gone by the time her prey comes around. With her little break time up, Kursed flies off into the debris field, hiding herself within it's many walls and structures.

As he approaches the combined wreckage that the daring vixen had risked running through, Fox slammed his fist against the side of the glass canopy, mentally screaming at the dissatisfaction of his actions. Not the first time his targets manage to elude him, but by no means any less aggravating. The vulpine pulls the ship up and over the obstacle, expecting to find the no trace of the Cloudrunner on the other side. He came in with low expectations for any sign of where she flew off, yet still felt disappointed finding no trace. Fuel was half empty from their chase and they were quite far from the Azure Moon so much concern was on the tod's mind as to how they are going to end this and still retain enough to return to the ship.

For now, he can only push forward and continue the game of cat and mouse. Only now he was given a more familiar role as the hunter. Minutes go by as the tod ventures through the ever changing maze with no surprise attack from Kursed. By the way she was speeding and the size of her ship, the Cloudrunner's fuel should be low; less than what is left in his tank at least. She could not have gone far and is likely lying in wait nearby, watching for him to let his guard down. At the same time though, he knew that the hunter had likely down her homework and is knowledgeable to some extent of his capabilities.

Perhaps this time opens an opportunity to finally convince that woman that Fox McCloud isn't some washed up mercenary. He may have been inactive for some good time and maybe a bit on the rusty side of things, but he still has fangs to back up his bark.

Continuing on with the search, the tod quickly darts his gaze to the left as glint coming off of something was caught at the corner of his eye. A good couple hundred yards away from his position lies a few chunks of what one be quick to identify as a Cornerian vessel by the pristine white hull reflecting light from the sun far off on his right. Fox wouldn't have bat an eye as the sight was common in this place but for some reason he felt compelled to come closer as if an unknown force was drawing the vulpine in.

This premonition felt neither malevolent nor benevolent yet it had a sense, however small, of familiarity. Without a second thought, the red vulpine changes course and makes for the shining object. As he drew closer, the shape of the object became more clear. It was shaped like a tail fin, or at least what was left of it, showing signs of As the image grew in size, so did too was the tod's eyes as he stares in astonishment.

Painted on the side was a crimson fox sprinting in place with a large cape blowing in the wind. Below the drawing, written in the same red hue, was the name of not only the owner of the ship this tail fin was once a part of but also one that could never be truly forgotten.

 _"The Great Fox..."_ Fox could feel his eyes welling up with tears as a myriad of emotions came mixing together into the melting pot inside his head as he sat there gazing at the wreckage as if it were the second most beautiful thing ever in his life.

Joy...

Sorrow...

Nostalgia...

Remorse...

These are but the most prominent and easily discernible words Fox could use to describe how he was feeling. Joyful to discover a piece of the greatest treasure left behind by his father. Sorrowful to see what remained of the once mighty giant and symbol to the Starfox team. Nostalgic over the many adventures and fond memories made aboard; proudly sailing during their grand spotlight at center stage and enduring through their worst. Remorse for his inability to prevent his father's keepsake from being sacrificed to save the billions of lives counting on him and his team.

That event was heart-wrenching enough as he watched the vessel break apart with his father figure still inside; pain only growing deeper as he flew down into the aparoid planet's core with the Great Fox's reactor core erupts, blowing much of the ship into hundreds of pieces. Had the hare not eject the bridge in time, Fox would suffered more pain stacking up with what he had already endured for the past three years.

As much as he wanted to stay and reminisce, the tail fin was not the source that was drawing him but whatever it is, it was nearby. The longer he continued to experience this force, the more it began to come back to him. He had felt this pull before; this calling from years back on that very planet. No words spoken but he understood well that it wanted him to follow towards where lies the answer to fighting while still being environmentally friendly and appease Pepper's regulation on the contract.

"Can it... No way it's still intact..."

Unknown to the vulpine, Kursed had been following mercenary, keeping her distance behind the various debris. With the Cloudrunner set to low power, she watched as the ship just stood there in front of a piece of a larger vessel, safely hidden inside an amalgam of earth, metal, and various circuitry stuck together upon years of debris colliding with one another. The result are creations out of a child's imagination after being given many building blocks.

 _"Having a moment there, McCloud...?"_ The cobalt vixen crossed her arms as she continues to observe the scene being played out before her.

She could take advantage of this moment and shoot him now, granting her victory over this battle. Yet when she held the trigger, a spark of hesitation had caused her finger to freeze and her entire arm to tremble, unable to fire. Why couldn't she shoot? Had she felt a sense of guilt over this action. True it could been interpreted as a dirty move and thus breaking the rule set yet that only applied between them, but nothing stated that a third party could not. Even so, a part of her wanted to pull her hand away while another wanted continue on and pull the trigger.

In the end, Kursed decided to let the red fox have his moment and watch from afar in her darkened cockpit. The sight of the man's former ship, least a piece of it, must have held great significance for him to just stop and watch knowing full well that someone is out to hunt him. Mayhaps how such a vessel was sunk during the invasion? Gathering the answer would have been trivial if it weren't for the man's mental defenses.

As she continues to keep an keen eye for any movement from the bottlenose, the moment she averted her eyes away from the fighter and towards the remnant of the Great Fox, a sudden sense of warmth gradually crawled up from the tip of her toes until completely enveloping her person. By no means was it physical warmth but one of peace and comfort as though she felt right at home.

A real home... With friends and family to enjoy the company of and fond memories to make. Such warmth has not been experienced since...

"No...! Now is not the time for that... Focus, Kursed!" Kursed immediately shook her head, hastily reburying old memories she had not intended to dig up.

The Azure Moon had lacked this feeling as it served solely as a means to an end. She needed a ship with specific requisites and more importantly, cheap; the aging warship met most and there were no better alternatives. Even with both her and Runaeh's renovations, the Azure Moon held no special place in her heart. Only a cold old relic outliving it's intended use. The two hunters simply could not scrub away the militaristic atmosphere that filled the air.

Yet when she looks at the Starfox logo, Kursed could not help but feel a sense of deja vu; it was if she not only had seen this tail fin before, but also seeing the once intact vessel itself up close and personal. Perhaps even ventured inside the mothership. It was difficult to say for sure whether these are real or simply memories picked up from the deceased in this makeshift burial ground. Although it has never happened, such occurrence was still a possibility. Come to think of it, the entire field the two are having their bout was vaguely familiar. When it came to Fox, every discovery made only opened up more questions.

Before she could get the chance to delve further to these rediscovered feelings, the bottlenose had turned and flew off passed the tail-fin and shrinking fast. Pushing aside all other curious thoughts, the vixen grabs the controls as the Cloudrunner springs to life once again, brightening the cockpit with a emerald glow. With her craft fully awake, she shoots straight through the makeshift hiding spot and flies after the fleeing vulpine.

It did not take long before Fox took notice of the charging hunter and responded towards her actions in the best possible way. At least in his opinion. This bout needed to end now as his chance of discovering a find like no other was on the line; enough that he was willing to go all in with a risky hand. He turns the fighter around, facing his opponent and returns her charge in kind.

"Is that how you want to play it, McCloud...?" The vixen could not help but smirk at his choice of climax for their duel.

The coin has been tossed; either Fox hits the jackpot or bust. Fail and in the best cast scenario, loses the match. Worst being he pays with his and likely Kursed's life. Like a pair of jousting knights, the two ships fire away at each other, only slightly deviating from the straight path to avoid getting hit. Both could feel the adrenaline rushing throughout their entire person as the gap narrows with every second with the chance of either side successfully dodging each other's blows shrinking. It was only a matter of time before the coin lands and either the hunter emerges victorious or the mercenary.

"Stay... Stay... Keep your eyes on me, Kursed..." Fox continued to maneuver around the incoming fire, taking in the g-forces at full.

Both ships showed no signs of breaking off for safety and this brought concern for the azure vixen. She had no intention of dying so soon; not when there is still much life left to spend. But at the same time, she could not show weakness before her opponent. Her hands began to tremble again as the fighters were seconds from ramming into each other, urging the hunter to pull the stick and break off. To make matters worse, an alarm begins to blare with flashing red lights coming off from the ship's fuel gauge.

3%... 2%... 1%...

When the nose of their ships were a good fifty meters from touching, Fox suddenly pulled the stick back and turns the bottlenose upwards as the Cloudrunner darts harmlessly behind the tod. As if time had grind to a halt as Kursed turned her head back and up towards Fox's canopy with a mixture of shock and bewilderment. This was the moment he had been anticipating; a reckless and high risk move for a run of the mill military fighter but one that could leave Kursed in for a rude awakening.

Spinning the ship in a 180 as he completes a full U-turn, Fox was once again on her tail. Systems began to shut down as the Cloudrunner's engine had gone out, triggering the emergency flaps to decelerate to a halt, leaving the fighter nothing more than a sitting duck. The cobalt vixen could only vent her frustrations by beating her hand against the console, bearing her teeth as she clenches her teeth hard enough that one might she could crack or even shatter the enamels. The darkness was pushed aside as small red lights dimly illuminates the inside of the cockpit, indicating the activation of the backup power; not enough to fly again but enough to keep the fighter's essential systems active until help arrives.

Victory was in his grasp as the Cloudrunner drifted harmlessly, unable to retaliate any further. He need only pull the trigger and completely disable the vessel. His competitive side was all for it yet the situation itself sparked conflict towards his personal ethics. Kursed was down for the count and defenseless against any further attacks. He was no savage animal, figuratively speaking. Tapping a few keys, Fox connects himself to the azure vixen's video communications, projecting an image of each other on their respective holographic consoles. Suffice to say, the sight of her weary face and a glare fitting for a killer was a clear sign that she was not in the mood for a chat.

"I see you're busy... I'll come back later." Fox slowly reaches for the end call button, shutting off video communications.

Only now did he realize what predicament the tod found himself in. The pair had flown quite a long distance from the Azure Moon and eaten away so much fuel, leaving them both either low or flat out empty. Waiting for Runaeh who hopefully took notice of how far they've flown. Only thing he could do now was to continue his search for whatever was calling out to him.

Leaving the vixen to her own devices he pulls the ship away and flies off, hoping she will calm down by the time he returns. Kursed was not going anywhere any time soon so she should be safe from getting crushed by rocks or metal for the time being. Although he did not have much fuel left, the source of calling was close. Steering the bottlenose across the debris field, he continues to find more and more pieces that seem to have been once a part of the Great Fox. Difficult to tell considering the fact that Cornerian ships shared the same armor plating, though with the lack of any actual wreckage of their cruisers nearby it strengthens his assumption.

"Warmer... Waaaarmer... I think I'm getting warmer..."

As the vulpine turns his head about, gazing out for the source that is drawing him. It was at this point that the once warm feeling now felt like a dip in simmering water. Fitting considering the sweat built up during the mock battle followed by an unpleasant odor that came with it. Not far from his ship, a small shimmer caught his eye. Far too small to be a piece of a Cornerian vessel. It gave off not a white light but that of a golden hue with a hint of violet and cyan.

This is it... What was calling out to him. As the tod drives closer to the floating object, his eyes widened in a mixture of astonishment, joy, and nostalgia. Were it not for the low fuel indicator blaring at his face, he could have sworn he was welling up in the moment.

"Its... Good to see you, old friend..."

Kursed on the other hand had simmered down as her craft was being carried back to the Azure Moon by sole Shogun mech onboard. Runaeh had followed the two after they flew out of sensor range, going as far as to not only bring the Azure Moon but personally come over and pull the cobalt vixen's fighter in with the mechanical skeleton. A miracle enough that such a old war relic is able to move well at all while stripped to the bone. But being the white vixen's personal vehicle, she was somehow able to manage with the handicap.

Setting the fighter down on the lift, the two were slowly lowered into the hanger bay before the Cloudrunner was once again carried over to it's designated lot. With a short hiss, canopy lifts and out came a calmer yet still mildly vexed vixen. Her hair had been ruffled up quite a bit from the constant maneuvering on top of the dampness built up all over her person; suffice to say, vixen needed to be washed up. Not only to cleanse herself of the stink of the day but also to cool her head.

Turning to the Cloudrunner, she places a hand upon it's wing, running it across the pterosaur-like appendage. Fortunate that the modifications had not hampered vessel in any shape or form, much less blow up on her. Yet even so, it was not enough to best Fox McCloud in a craft that predates her own by over a decade.

"You two seem to have worked up quite a bit with each other..." The white vixen's voice from behind causes her ears to flicker.

Runaeh, in the midst of pulling off a helmet, strolls on up to the hunter after having exit the Shogun Warrior. She had donned a flight suit similar to that of a typical female Cornerian pilots and by extension, Kursed's, albeit with rather drastic alterations made to suit her personal preference. For one, the helmet itself had a mouth piece attached, encasing the entire head instead of only the upper parts. This left only the vixen's eyes visible behind the visor. A course for more legal reasons, the large C that was usually painted on the forehead was painted over to match her outfit. Behind the helmet was a tube that ran down to her back and connected to a small rectangular piece that served to hold oxygen tanks.

The rest of her suit was combination of white which made up the boots and gloves, a light and dark shade of bluish purple making up most of the attire, and a silver padding forming around her bosom. Completing the set and eyebrow raising, was a long loose white robe in place of the typical jacket that reached down to the woman's ankles. Questionable in both design and practicality, but Kursed had long stopped pondering on the arctic vixen's choice.

"Let us see here... Thankfully the worse you have done was merely scratch the paint from the looks of it." The vixen walks up beside her partner and gazes around the vessel.

"You do not give me enough credit, do you know that?"

"Pardon me if I came off as cheeky, but when it comes to your past records with this fighter... Do remember that I care for you and Fox's safety and well being... Speaking of which, where is Fox?"

"Probably off staring at whats left of his ship again." Kursed turned and was about to walk off when she felt her partner's hand upon her shoulder.

"Before you do wash up, Kursed. I would like a moment to see that image that seems to be always on your mind. May I...?"

She was right; the familiarity with Fox, the six ghostly apparitions. They've been haunting her with questions she desired to know the answers to. Seeing no other reason to not trust her, Kursed turns towards the vixen. Like before on Kew, she slows her breathing and shuts her before entering her meditative state once again. Pulling her hand off the hunter's shoulder, Runaeh instead reaches up and places two fingers upon Kursed's forehead. After uttering a small chant, she closes her eyes also as she slowly begins to dive into her partner's thoughts and memories.

Finding the right moment and time was of little issue given how recent it occurred, but even then she was only one person sweeping across an entire library for the one book she aims to discover. Hours spent searching through each aisle were merely minutes gone by in real time but eventually the arctic vixen would find what she was looking for.

The image of the six ghostly figures standing before the azure vixen; the entire scene frozen in time as Runaeh slowly steps around the room, scanning the architectural designs and appearance of the figures themselves. The style was primitive to say the least with unlit torches and markings crafted not with humanoid hands, but it was clear enough that the room and likely the entire building itself was Krazoan and these apparitions here the spirits. Time had not been kind to this place as reddish brown stains had covered the walls and pillars, indicating a build up of rust, some even showing cracks of various sizes.

"So they had moved on to another generation..." The white vixen walks back to the center between the still figures of Kursed and the Krazoa spirits, gazing down towards each face.

"I understood well what had happened but still it does not... Yes, you are right... Yes, that would be best for now..."

A frown formed across her muzzle as the woman turned and walked away from the still figures. Old wounds aching to re-open once again, but she was quick to cast them aside like before as she looks back to her partner, reminded of what needs to be done. For her sake, Runaeh waves her hand aside as the torches suddenly spring to life, pushing away the darkened blue colors in the room with orange rays. As quickly as they appeared, they began to spread around the room like a wildfire, engulfing everything in it's path.

The arctic vixen continued on walking as the fire burns until nothing but a black void remains. There will be a time when she will finally confront and relieve herself of the past wounds inflicted upon herself by her own hand. But for now, this was not about her.

With her task finished, she pulls her hand back as she jumps back into reality. Kursed shook herself out of her meditative state, seeing only Runaeh's smiling face. She was unsure as to what exactly what the woman did but in their years together, not once has she led her astray.

"That will be all I need to see, Kursed. Best wash up less the stink will stick to you. And I do not believe Fox is the kind of man who enjoys the smell of... That."

Kursed was quick to storm off without a word. For a split second she could have sworn she saw a bit of red forming across the cobalt vixen's cheeks; likely out of embarrassment from either the mere mention of Fox or the fact that her smell was that of a cart of week old dirty laundry. A mix of both maybe, but leaning more on the later.

Fox had returned later after, allowing the Azure Moon to continue it's journey until at long last the ship found itself before the lush planet of Lylus. During the time, the tod had spent the remaining days mostly in his quarters for unknown reasons, coming out only for either music practice, food, or physical training in the hanger. Strangely, he seemed to be in a better mood. The two vixens had been going over last minute checks at the bridge while waiting for the tod to arrive.

"Along with a week's worth of supplies, everything you need is stored in the Cloudrunner. Ship is refueled and found no issues when I checked, but do not be hesitant to return if something goes wrong, okay?"

"Yes yes, Mother... Just keep out of sight so we have a ship to return to."

Not a moment too soon, the door behind them slides open and coming in was the third member of their little party, all suited up in his makeshift attire and a confident smile written across his muzzle. Kursed could only roll her eyes, assuming he was only in a good mood due to his victory from their mock battle.

"So how soon are we going down there?" Fox kept his arms crossed as he stares towards the screen projecting an image of the planet.

It was just like going to Sauria again... Traversing dense jungles, snowy fields, beautiful beaches, and hopefully no creepy dead landscapes like that back on Moon Mountain Pass. He will be going through this adventure again with not only someone else coming along, but also the one tool that made his past deed possible and the last memento left behind by the woman who still lingers in his heart and mind.

* * *

 _Note: Sorry that is been so long since I've updated. Was hoping to post this before or on Christmas, but there was much I wanted to add and I felt like I was going just a tad slow._

 _By no means do I intend to stop. Time between chapters is just gonna take a little while longer than I hoped._


	7. Chapter 7

****_Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo._****

* * *

 **Hanger**

 **Azure Moon**

If this whole experience was trying to tell him something, he would have guessed that whatever higher being looking down was playing a joke on the tod. Whether or not he should laugh was a matter of how the events prior to the present hold up. On one hand, he was essentially going to Sauria only with a bounty hunter at his back. Despite the fact he found her rather easy on the eyes, a thought he begrudgingly accepts, it was offset by her very nature being what Falco would consider as the _Ice Queen_ type. On the other hand, a little nostalgia trip couldn't hurt to warm his spirits. Even got to see what was left of the Great Fox one last time and recovered his old flame's personal memento. One he will cherish and ensure never to be lost again.

The Cloudrunner was prepped and fully stocked with a week's worth of supplies and equipment. Light enough to be carried on foot a course. Since they want to minimize the risk of getting discovered, the Azure Moon would be far from the planet while Fox and Kursed would touch down and set the vixen's fighter back via auto-pilot. Relatively simple plan with their escape vehicle safe from harm.

Sitting on her fighter's wing, Kursed was in the midst of strapping down the supplies inside a large compartment made at the back of the Cloudrunner's _head_ , ensuring that nothing gets thrown about during flight to the point things get damaged. Foregoing the gray flight suit, the vixen had donned an attire reminiscent of an jungle explorer or a dungeon crawler. Dark green cargo shorts, hiking boots, fingerless gloves, and a gray long sleeve shirt with said sleeves pulled just above her elbows. Each piece helping bring out the woman's well-built athletic figure while still retaining a bit of femininity in her posture. All complete with a blaster resistant vest similar in shape and color to Fox's albeit with pouches included, a pistol holstered on her hip, and the same black rectangular shaped object gifted from a few days back strapped to the vixen's shin.

In comparison, the tod found himself looking more like a common mercenary on a tight budget and greener than grass with his mish-mash outfit. If there was any consolation, it was that he was better equipped for the mission with his staff capable of multiple tasks. With such a weapon on his person, having his trusty blaster seemed redundant; perhaps a smaller one like Kursed's might serve better as a backup weapon. It begs to question though as to whether or not it is right to wield such antique. Does he truly deserve the right? Is he really honoring her memory?

Or is what he keeps telling himself...?

No real point in dwelling on it now since he is already here. The tod could only stand there, leaning against the side of the ship with his back facing the azure vixen and wait until she gives the okay to come aboard. Eyes shut, his thoughts slowly began to drift away like a leaf down a stream. It has been quite some time since he had let his mind wander almost aimlessly, mainly due to there always something keeping his attention. Apartment bills, budgets, job searching... _Her_... Nevertheless, it was rather relaxing to not have such thoughts weighing down his mind, even if the moment was brief.

"That should do it..." Kursed slaps the compartment door shut before stepping over to the side of the cockpit.

With only a slight hiss coming off, the canopy lifts to reveal two seats; a pilot and co-pilot. In most cases, Runaeh would be sitting in the back but for this occasion, Kursed would have to rely on the vulpine for navigation and if need be, fly the ship himself if she finds herself unable to. Just thinking of the later left a rather bad taste in her mouth.

"McCloud, lets go. You're in the backseat... McCloud?" Looking down, the tod seemed lost in his own little world, ears shielding off any form of noise from reality.

Screaming into the man's ear was the first choice she had considered, getting a good laugh out of the look he'll make. But since their spar, as much as she detests her loss due to her own blunder, Fox abided by the rules and won fair and square. This earned him some modicum of respect from her. At least to a point where the man can be trusted not to be more of an asset than a hindrance.

The staff hanging off his back raises some questions however. A primitive design to be sure and yet it's antique appearance retains a sense of elegance. From the carvings etched in blue on the golden rod to the pair of gems attached on each uniquely shaped end of the weapon. It must have meant a great deal to the vulpine for him to wander off after the spar. Perhaps a family heirloom that was once lost when his mothership was destroyed? Or maybe a war trophy from his past endeavors. Whichever it is, no doubt he would be unwilling to spill the beans to a stranger like her. Squatting down to eye level beside the tod, Kursed reaches over and gave him a few taps on the head.

"McCloud, time to get out of dreamland."

His reaction was just as she expected and then some. Fox not only jumped upon snapping back into reality but also turn to face the cobalt vixen, blaster drawn. The moment he saw those turquoise orbs and the startled face they were attached to, he immediately stopped his finger halfway into pulling the trigger. For a split second, the tod could have sworn he saw a split second image of _her_ calling out his name.

Seeing the man draw his weapon, Kursed could only respond in kind. In what seemed like hours going by with a barrel pointed at each other's faces, neither could say a thing. Only listen to the hum of the Azure Moon's engines and their hearts rapidly beating. The mercenary's actions should not have come off as a surprise given his profession. If she had done any less, there was a likely chance one of them was going to have an extra hole in their head.

"... Sorry!" Fox was quick to raise his hands, pointing the blaster away in hopes of easing the tension unintentionally built between them.

The cobalt vixen kept the weapon raised just a little while longer before sliding it back into it's holster, letting out a deep sigh. As much as she wanted to tell him off for his actions, much of the blame was attributed to her. Even though the vulpine did overreact.

"Lets go..." If there was one that the hunter couldn't overcome, it was apologizing.

At least directly...

Up on the bridge, Runaeh watched through a camera feed as the Cloudrunner was lifted and positioned at the rear end of the catapult. For the next few days, the ship will be quiet with only her around to tend it. Once Kursed's fighter returns and the Azure Moon was far from Lylus, deciding to hide out back in the debris fields, she can continue providing advisory assistance.

Even with all the lessons learned, it did little to ease the worry for her partner. After a three second countdown, the catapult swiftly propels the fighter forward, sending it off to the planet. It felt like a mother watching her teenage daughter being driven off with her date to a highschool prom. In spite of her concern, the arctic vixen knew well that Kursed will not be trekking across the planet and face the upcoming challenges alone.

For now, Runaeh continued to stare at the Cloudrunner and the planet before it, finding solace at the sight of the familiar lush green world. Closing the camera feed, the arctic vixen sets coordinates before steering the ship away.

 **Lylus**

Fox found nothing to do but sit there and either stare at the navigation screen, detailing the landscape below based on the Cornerian's scans, or off towards the orange heat waves surrounding the Cloudrunner gradually being expelled by coolant gas emitted from the front of the ship. Far from his first time experiencing atmospheric re-entry and hopefully it will not be his last.

"We'll be in the green in just a minute longer, Kursed."

Although she didn't respond, the news had the cobalt vixen sigh in relief. With the atmospheric reentry system working as intended, the thought of burning up in the atmosphere, much less bathing in sweat, was an image that she is glad that will not become reality. Even so, it did not stop a drop from forming and trailing down from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her cheek.

As the vulpine assured, the Cloudrunner was free from all sources of friction heat as it pierces through the clouds and surrounds itself in blue skies and the vast greenwood below. Lowering to cruising speed, Kursed gazes about as she searches for a clearing in the seemingly endless sea of trees with sizes ranging from small houses to skyscrapers. Farther ahead were large mountain ranges that seem to go on forever. In her entire career, rarely did she ever take the time to appreciate the smaller things in life. Even during jobs taken in Fortuna, it was just finish the job and leave. No time to view the scenery on the rainforest planet.

Coming just into view, a small L-shaped glade gradually grows as the Cloudrunner flies closer. Better to land now and conserve fuel, Kursed taps a few keys and releases the fighter's landing gear as it slows down until coming to a complete halt. Hovering just above the opening, the ship begins it's descent below the tree canopy and just above a ring formed by grass being blown away from the craft.

Fox performed what few arm stretches possible inside such a small enclosed space, eager to jump out and breath in the fresh air of the new world. Any longer sitting in the backseat and he might have had to spend a minute or two just to wake up his sleeping legs. He could hear the Cloudrunner's systems steadily power down as it lands upon the soft grass, followed by a short hiss coming from inside the cockpit. Just as hissing stops, the glass canopy lifts, exposing the foxes to the world. What welcomes the pair was the warmth from the sun's rays shining through various gaps from the canopy and a cool gentle breeze, rustling the leaves. Only turn off was the humidity in the air.

Being first to climb out, Fox lands on the ground and straight to the point starts a quick warm-up routine, stretching both arms and legs. Kursed had the luxury of constantly moving her limbs about to pilot so the need for stretching wasn't as big of a priority for her. Instead, preparing the ship for auto-pilot and sending back to the Azure Moon in one piece took precedence. With every set, the vixen climbs out of the cockpit and made her way around to the storage compartment. She looks over to the tod raising his arms towards the sky before returning to her current task. At least he was keeping watch for any Venomians or whatever creatures that inhabit this planet... Hopefully. Unlike jobs back in the Lylat system, this one has them in completely unknown territory. No doubt surprises and hidden dangers are in store for them.

Popping open the compartment doors, the cobalt vixen starts pulling out containers of various sizes, setting them on the Cloudrunner's wing along with a large brown rucksack. Once empty, she hops off the fighter and lays the supplies on the ground as the ship begins to hum with life once again. The noise was picked up by Fox's ears, flickering upwards before he turns towards his partner just as the metallic bird takes off a good ten feet then flies straight up into the sky, growing smaller until it was nothing more than a glowing speckle.

"McCloud, anything...?" Kursed lays the rucksack down, opening various pouches and flaps before stuffing each with food, ammo, and other utilities.

"We're in the clear. If someone was watching us, they would already sprang out of the bushes and be on our tail the moment that ship flew off. "

Acceptable response, the azure vixen gestures him towards what was left of the supplies, fairly divided a course. Contrary to popular belief, she was not heartless as many describe her as. Pulling off his old backpack, Fox kneels over and starts piling in the leftovers. Universal energy packs, used for not only powering machines but their weapons also, water-proof matches, and other typical survival items . The red fox cringed as he holds up what looks like pieces of flat dark-green bark and a pile of white flour-like substance with black bits mixed in, all packaged in a diamond shaped vacuum sealed plastic bag.

 _"Good ol Cornerian civilian rations..."_

Instant rise bread mix, just add water and veggie-meat jerky. Although dubbed by many to be borderline horrible taste-wise, it not only provided the nutrients required but it was so light and compact, a soldier could carry five in just their pockets. In this case, Fox had packed around twenty. Fortunately, the it seemed there were more pleasant items in the containers, likely provided by Runaeh herself given her motherly nature. Small plastic table utensils, plates, bowls, drink powders, soup packets, and even fruit bars.

Now fully stocked, Fox slings the backpack on before pushes himself to his feet and turns towards his... Business partner one could say with her back turned and holding up a holographic map of the area projected from her wrist PDA. Being so close, he had a far clearer view of the woman's features contrary to his intentions. Outside of the purple dye showing signs of fading, something caught his eye as he stood up.

A quick peek up the vixen's sleeves, he could have sworn seeing small white markings on her cobalt fur. Mayhaps scars that have not fully healed or to strengthen his suspicions, Kursed is of the same sub-species as her partner. An arctic fox with dyed fur. From his angle and lighting, it was hard to tell. Even so, the moment he saw _her_ face back on the ship, it became increasingly taxing on his psyche to look at the woman in the eye without the aching feeling creeping up again.

 _"Come on, Fox...! You accepted and moved on! Now isn't the time for this! She's dead, Fox...! Krystal is..."_

Clenching his teeth, the tod quickly shook his head, trying not only to push those feelings aside but also holding back in the tears eager to escape and this woman; this bounty hunter how he felt right now. Ever since he returned with the staff, it brought along the nostalgia and the pain that came after. It was with this weapon that he had hoped would help him move on and accept the present. To honor the woman he once knew before she left his heart torn in two.

Days had went by that he tried to do so and when they had reached this planet, he thought himself successful with false confidence built up for the public eye. Such a thin wall was easily toppled over when he heard _her_ calling out his name, leaving the past wounds thought mended to instantly tear itself open again. Left vulnerable, doubt effortlessly flew deep into his thoughts, bringing forth the one question he struggled find the answers to.

Had he truly moved on or is that what he continously tells himself to push away such thoughts, refusing to come to face them.

"Alright, McCloud. These ruins are few miles up north from here. We should be there by sun down if nothing shows up and attack us."

The woman's words pulled the vulpine out from his clouded thoughts just when it felt like he was reaching the breaking point. For now, the anguish was suppressed and thankfully he was able to regain his composure less Kursed would see not a mercenary but a man clearly not right in the head. As long as they remain together and she a stranger, the cobalt vixen's presence will not only push the memories onto him but also pull him back out.

"North, right. Lets get going then." Fox was quick to brush past the woman and treks along towards their destination.

This sudden eagerness drew mild suspicion, enough to catch her attention but not yet worth investigating. Better than standing around sweating from the heat and humidity and making a puddle. With a slight shrug, she follows the vulpine as they enter the deep jungle.

Only now when the two started their trek that the planet opens itself up to them. Although when they were over the canopies and saw the tall trees, it was on foot when they begin to discover how large a gap between sizes they were. Some were thin, looking like oversized straws packed almost tightly together. Others were large and wide with moss covered roots stretching up and out, slithering across the ground to create a curving wall. On some occasion, the two were forced to climb up and over a few as other paths were blocked off by vines of fitting sizes or other dense vegetation. If one were to carve into these giants, they could very well make a decent size house.

Amongst the towering trees were flowers of various shapes and colors to offset all the brown and green from the trees, some they could have sworn were moving at the corner of their eye. While Fox openly showed his fascination with the evergreen, from a distance and not impeding in his mission a course, Kursed was more reserved in her interest. Not every day you get to be the first to step into an unexplored world. All in all, the planet's natural flora was pleasing to the eye. So far though, there were no sights of any life.

Their ears could easily pick up distant chirping noises from what they could assume to be birds but throughout the day, not once have they spotted the avian creatures. This struck Fox more as strange as he had seen pictures of an Aparoid crawler and other critters he had never seen before. Perhaps they were shy creatures, keeping their distance from what they would deem the foxes alien to them. Either the pair were scaring them off or...

"Don't you think its weird how we haven't found any signs of life yet..." The tod kept a hand hovering over his blaster resting against his thigh as he uses the other to push aside more vines.

Kursed silently nods and does the same, narrowing her eyes as she sweeps the area before her. Now the azure vixen was no nature expert but even she knew that animals typically do not hide unless there was a predator or unknowns nearby. Ambushes and shock tactics were a Venomian's specialty and they utilize it well if past conflicts say anything.

What seemed like hours of walking, the pair decided to stop for a quick rest against a large tree. Settling between two of it's huge roots, they sat across each other as they unpacks some food. Based on Kursed's map, they made good progress. Unscrewing the cap off his canteen, Fox sparingly downs the now warmed water, letting out a long refreshed sigh before holding up a small plastic bowl and pours in a bit of the liquid. He did his best to keep his gaze away from his partner whom had taken slight notice of his attempts to look at her in the eye. While strange, the slight growl in the vixen's stomach demanded her attention.

The vulpine could only groan as he pulls from his backpack one of the ration packs, knowing full well of one of the most gruesome torture for his taste buds to experience. Tearing the tip off, he pours the white powder into the bowl and gave the mixture a quick stir before working on opening the jerky. In mere seconds, the mixture begins to fizzle as the water was completely absorbed, leaving a semi-solid dull green dough-like substance which quickly rises a couple inches above the rim of the bowl before slightly hardening into a doughy loaf. Instant bread or _synthscuits_ as many would call it.

Picking up the loaf, Fox could only gulp as he holds it up to his mouth before taking a large bite out just to finish it as quickly as possible. Unfortunate that the taste was akin to eating a combination of bubble gum with all of it's flavor taken away and dry school lunches. As if refusing the nourishment, his stomach begins to twist and churn, leaving short and sudden but sharp pain.

The combination between the awful taste and the stomach churning did nothing to counteract each other and instead further bring displeasure by keeping the food from swallowing as if something was blocking the passageway in his throat. Sitting there chewing for what seemed like hours, Fox occasionally swayed back and forth or side to side until after a great amount of effort was put in before he could finally swallow what felt like a rock.

"Ugh..." Fox groaned as he leaned back against the root with a deep sigh escaping his muzzle before taking another sip of his canteen to wash away the taste.

From across, Kursed watched with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and mild amusement. Perhaps a little cruel to find hilarity in the vulpine's troubles. Surely those things aren't as bad as the man makes them to be. Given the circumstances, this would be the first time ever trying civilian rations since she tended to surviving mostly on Runaeh's cooking and protein bars. Not exactly the most healthy diet, but it works.

Having her own pack prepared, the azure vixen holds up the greenish loaf to her mouth, taking a quick whiff of the artificially baked bread.

 _"Smells like... Bread... Yay..."_

Looks like bread and smells like bread, leaving only one last way to find out if these things are actually that bad. Without a moment of hesitation, she takes a bite off the loaf. Not even a second of chewing before her face contorts to that of utter repugnance. Immediately, she spits it out and holds her canteen over her mouth, downing the contents in large quantities.

The sight of the azure vixen after her first taste of synthscuits, Fox found his lips pressed tightly together as he tries to hold back the laughter building up. He knew well it was wrong to laugh, but the temptation was hard to resist. Taking in a deep breath, the vulpine lets out a long sigh, pushing out the urges from his system.

"Never had the stuff before have you?"

Having drank over half her canteen, the attempt of washing out the disgusting taste from the synthscuits has left Kursed with just barely enough left for no more than four or five hours. With the heat and humidity, maybe even less. Whether or not she realizes this or her thoughts were too focused on the disgusting food is left in question for the tod.

"How the fuck do people eat this crap?!"

Fox shrugs at her, knowing not the answer himself. Why the military haven't done anything about the complaints likely stacking is a mystery to the both of them. Point of the matter is, it still taste horrible and Kursed is now low on water. The map shows various rivers in the forest, but if they don't find one soon, Venomians are going to be the least of her worries.

The veg-meat on the other hand had more flavor, albeit a bit too much for one's liking. Being a combination of meat and vegetables, that alone can taste good if done right. Emphasis on _done right._ The herbs and spices were added in but the amount packed into the small pieces left the jerky tasting mostly spicy. Just like the bread, it only took one bite before the vixen quickly expressed her disgust and spits the jerky aside.

Not wanting to delve further with the ration, Kursed tosses aside the pack and opts for another one of her protein bars that she had conveniently stashed all to herself. Tearing off the wrapper, she takes a quick bite off, chewing slowly as to savor the taste of something that didn't taste like absolute garbage. The sight of her actually enjoying something left Fox staring at his _meal_ in low spirits with a hint of envy. Not one to complain but it is rather unfair for him to be eating such gruel while someone else savors an actual treat.

Nevertheless, his meal will keep him going no matter how much it tortures his taste buds. Keeping his thoughts away from the food as he ate, the vulpine gazes out into the forest. Like Sauria, it was a sight to behold with nothing but a land overflowed with abundant life and vitality. A pleasing change of scenery with no buildings, ships, and even people. Only a world free to lay bare it's natural beauty. Perhaps when he retires from this life as a mercenary, he should spend the remainder of his days on the dinosaur planet with only it's inhabitants for company if in need of such. The diet of puk puk eggs and dumbledang pods will take some getting used to though along with having to hunt for his food in general.

Maybe this is what he really needs in the end. Be gone from all of this life of monotony, this endless circle of conflict Lylat constantly pulled into. A conflict that he chose to carry upon his shoulders and drag the people he once thought righteous countless times out of the cold grasp of the man he rightfully deemed...

Madman... Tyrant... Murderer...

After years of selflessly saving everyone's hides, being left alone on a planet full of sentient dinosaurs is the least they could do. Even if he were to bear spending it, knowing full well of the memories created there. It became clear as day that he could not move on, afraid of seeing her face every time he looked at Kursed in the eye. It brings into question as to why it continues to haunt him so. Was he truly so guilty of her fall that the events played out three years ago had tightly coiled around his conscious, forever serving only as a reminder of his failings?

Looking down to his hand, he realized that in the time his head was in the clouds, he had finished his meal with only the aftertaste lingering in his mouth. A pair of blue furred legs steps into view followed by the sound of one clearing their throat.

"Break time is over, McCloud. We're burning daylight and it looks like a storm is coming in."

Alas, the moment of respite has come to an end as the tod dusts himself of crumbs left over and tucks the dishware back into his backpack. Being sure to keep his eyes away from the vixen's, Fox pressed his hands against the tree root and pushes himself off the ground he looks up towards the sky and sure enough, he could hear the booming uproar coming approaching. By how faint it sounded, the two had maybe five or so hours before the storm catches up to them if they don't stop more than once or twice. Even now, he could see the bright sunlight rays slowly being blot out by grayish clouds.

If there was a way things could get any more fitting for how the vulpine felt right now, now was the time for fate to play that card. Not one to stay and find out, he immediately brushes passed Kursed without a word and continues on with his trek north, earning an intensified gaze of suspicion from the azure vixen. What is it on her person that drew the man's eyes the other way? Even she admits her appearance was far from unattractive, layered underneath the hard exterior she herself built. It was for the best or else many would consider her less than just a pretty face.

Could it be that he had grown more weary of her presence because of her profession and the bounty he no doubt is aware of pinned on his head? For sure, Fox was cautious of her when first coming aboard and likely even before, but the incident in the hanger may have well been the straw that broke the camel's back. On top of unknown familiarity with the man himself, a sense of regret creeps its way back into depths of her thoughts. How well together they worked, coercing her into actually apologizing over the incident. Why only for this man is she suddenly having these thoughts?

The question echoes as she follows the vulpine far from the approaching storm and closer towards their destination. The faster they reach the ruins, the better chance they could find shelter when it hits. Last they both need is soaking wet clothes.

Both foxes having something on their mind as they continued on without a word spoken to each other. The relative peace was starting to put them on edge, Fox going as far as to actually hope he finds Venomians to shoot. To help sate his unease, he started to gather small dry sticks and branches for later use. Kursed had similar thoughts, wanting something to keep her mind off and perhaps end the silence between them.

Reaching around for her canteen, her eyes widened and ears shot up as she pulled over the plastic flask. Washing out the synthscuits taste has left the canteen with just barely a quarter of water. The heat was already getting to her as drops of sweat soaked through her fur, leaving dampened trails down her face. The nearest river is but an hour or so away and even then, there was a matter of whether or not it is safe to drink. For now, she needed to be smarter to ration her supply for just a bit longer.

Not even half an hour goes by before begins to take hold. The heat and humidity has left the vixen dehydrated and fur soaked with sweat . A headache slowly forms she unscrews the cap to her canteen. Peering inside brought little salvation and more despondent, seeing so little water at the bottom of the container to which with a quiet sigh, she pours what was left down her lips.

Down to the last drop...

Unfortunate that it did little to ease the headache, Kursed could feel herself gradually losing her footing as a sense of vertigo kicks in. For now, she was able to keep herself from tripping over a root or rocks but the sight of what Fox in the midst of doing made it difficult. Swishing his canteen in his hand, the tod took a single gulp of water. Just from the noise, she could tell there was plenty left as the mercenary hangs the flask back onto the side of his backpack, keeping his gaze facing forward.

Kursed stared at the canteen with an almost raving thirst in her eyes. Wrong as it is given the circumstances, it was getting to a point where she was actually considering stealing it for herself. Back and forth, the vixen's hand trembles as she reaches out but quickly retracts it, doing her best to fight off the compulsion. The sight of the bottle and the fact that the man had his back towards her was almost overwhelmingly tempting to resist. With every step taken, her sense of reasoning began drifting farther apart.

All she needed to do is quietly unhook the canteen without so much as disrupt the man's pace. If comes the chance that it fails and he catches her on the act, the vixen had her hand gripping her blaster should the worse come to pass. The consequences of becoming targeted by every bounty hunter in the Lylat system should she kill it's recurring savior would be a stain that will never wash off. Yet at the same time, his death could serve as a deterrent from said hunters, proving just how dangerous she really is. All that matters right now is that she needs water and Fox is the only one that has it.

"Here..." The tod suddenly stopped and holds his canteen out towards the vixen while keeping his sights facing forward.

"... What?"

"Call it a gut feeling..."

As confirmation of his assumption, his ears flickered as sounds of the vixen swiftly snatching the flask out of his hand and downing the fount that which all life come to rely on without a moment's hesitation. A sense of malicious intent had been felt burning behind his person as if a heated rod of iron was hovering over his back, ready to run though and pierce his heart. Like a mental alarm signal, his instincts have yet to fail thus far and no reason should his trust in it dissolve now. Dehydration is an expected danger in a place like this so putting two and two together, it was better to prevent the situation between them for escalating into conflict. After all, she is the only friendly face, if one can consider the bounty hunter that, who won't shoot him on sight.

Still, better that they are both stable in body and mind at the cost of resources than to be each other's throats in a deranged state over the simplest of things. After the last drop touched her tongue, Kursed let out a long sign in relief as her thirst was quenched. With her senses returning came also the debt made for the vulpine essentially extending her life longer than a week. No doubt that the man would take advantage of this favor owed to him sooner or later. But then again, he has shown little interest in the opposite sex as far as she seen so the thoughts of more risque dues were hanging slightly off the edge of the table.

Fox continued walking before the azure vixen could properly thank the man and return his canteen. Not that she had the strength nor intention to anyway. Only more silence between them as the storm continues to make it's presence known with thunderous applause. Thankfully, he no longer had to worry as much about a thirst crazed vixen breathing over his neck. At least for now.

Both the fox's ears flickered upward as they picked up a very faint sound of running water, becoming louder as they draw closer towards the source. The river was close and they could refill their canteens for a longer more stable journey. A cruel taste of irony smothered across the azure vixen's tongue; just mere inches away from fresh water and she was on the verge of transforming into nothing more than a mindless scavenger, holding something as simple as water to valuable treasure worth taking a life over.

Quickening their pace, they brush past various vines and branches until coming out into a small clearing. Laying before them was a river, gentle in current and translucent where one could easily see the multi-colored rock-bed underneath, further brightened by gaps of sunlight peering through the tree canopy and highlighting various spots. Gazing across, the distance between the foxes and the other side was around seven or so meters. The depth seemed no more than around a foot and a half deep so crossing should prove little to no challenge.

Kneeling over at the bank of the river, Kursed hovers her wrist pda over the stream as small wall of red light shoots out and sweeps back and forth across. As much as she wanted to dunk her head in and drink away, better safe than lying on the ground foaming out your mouth. A sigh of relief escaped her muzzle as the results came in green. The water was safe to drink. Unscrewing both canteens, the cobalt vixen dunks the flasks with the mouth pointed towards the flow.

It didn't take long before the azure vixen halts the refilling of her own canteen to get a quick swig. Fox meanwhile busied himself with sweeping the land around him for any path around the river. The only thing that could be seen from where he is were only trees and no turns in the flow, leaving crossing over as the only option. That also means getting wet unfortunately.

Retrieving the bottle from Kursed, the vulpine reaches down to the cuffs of his pants, curling them as he pulls the fabric up and just over his knees. The boots could handle getting a little wet, but being water-proof was not in mind in the making of his recent jumpsuit. Seeing as the azure vixen had no need to do such task due to wearing shorts, the two carefully steps into the river, careful as to not loose their footing on the slippery rocks.

Reaching halfway with nothing but a slight chill upon their legs, Kursed suddenly found herself loosing her footing as one of the rocks below gave way and sank deeper into the river, leaving the vixen awkwardly tilting with the water almost reaching the rim of her shorts.

"Fuck... Hold up." The hunter pulls at her leg before prying free from the ground, pulling up a small cloud of dirt.

Letting out a short growl, she lifts her foot up and pulls off the boot, pouring out muddy water to the side as Fox stopped and turned towards the vixen before quickly facing away. Rinse and repeat as she dunks the boot back in until no dirt was left. Slipping the boot on, her eyes caught something as the muddy cloud begins to clear around where her foot had once been.

Slowly rising from being pushed down was what seemed to be ... A metal Finger? And one long to reach the top of her head if it rested on her shoulder. Somewhat intrigued, Kursed reaches into the river, grasping the appendage. From the sight, it somewhat resembled that of the Shogun skeleton back on the ship, albeit slimmer than the once bulky mech. Tugging it, she was surprised that it was able to move at all given it's rusted appearance.

"McCloud, over here. Help me with this." Curious to see the hand hidden beneath the rockbed, the cobalt vixen steps aside and started pulling aside the surrounding rocks.

Turning once again towards her, Fox tilted his head to the side, confused as to the bounty hunter's intentions. What could have enticed this woman with such curiosity? The answer lays before him as the tod steps over, getting a clearer view of what the vixen was digging up. A good portion of the hand was uncovered with every rock pulled and tossed over the woman's shoulder, revealing a partial robotic hand no larger than his entire torso.

Their first discovery of what is potentially an ancient civilization is a giant mechanical hand. Not exactly a million year old gold statue, but beggars can't be choosers. After pulling away the rest of the rocks and exposing a full view of the open palm, Fox raises his wrist pda and immediately begins making scans and taking pictures. Questions already circle about as a digital image of the hand was drawn. How did this end up in a river? Was it junk thrown by lazy workers? Was it blown off in a battle? One out of all struck the tod in both curiosity and concern.

Is it a Venomian design...? The hand's model appear more slender-like with it's rounded shape, resembling closer to an actual person's compared to the bulky and blocky aesthetic the Shogun series possesses. Perhaps the shape was due to years of rusting underneath this river, causing a slightly more bloated appearance. The metal though, while rusted, was not of any kind he is familiar with.

Kursed meanwhile, grabs the sides and after a few seconds of prying the rusted appendage, stumbled back a few steps as the piece pops right off. Fortunate that she was able to hold an ancient piece. Unfortunate that not only has the rust weakened the structure, the only piece in her hand was a flat piece of the palm. The fingers had fallen completely off, scattered around the two and left a brownish red cloud. The vulpine stares blankly towards the rest of the hand still embedded into the ground with various aged parts and circuitry rising to the surface and drifts down the river.

 _"... That is fine..."_

Sure the vixen essentially destroyed ancient history, potentially forever burying any possible knowledge. More than likely with something as common as that, they might find more in the ruins once they arrive. Hard to be vexed over the destruction of the artifact seeing as the vulpine had already recorded a somewhat passable amount of data.

"Crap..."

Fox merely waved her off, seeing less reason to scold the woman and more to not get on her bad side, even if she was in the wrong. There was still much more to discover and they have barely scratched the surface of what Lylus holds in store for them. Tossing aside the piece in her hand, Kursed leaned over and dipped her hands into the river to wash off the rust stained upon her fur. Even splashing her face to rid herself of sweat built up there. Being sure as to scrub thoroughly, her eyes catches something beneath the rocks she could have sworn have not been there before.

Three beady black eyes staring right up towards the vixen. At first she thought them as merely shiny stones coincidentally lined up in a row until they started moving. For a moment, Kursed found herself completely frozen stiff as both her eyes and whatever creature owns the other two pair locked in a staring contest. Fox was about to walk over to investigate the vixen's odd position, only to stop in his tracks as she slowly raises her hand.

Below their feet, the ground quakes as it splits apart, pushing away mud and stone as something large begins to dig it's way out. The once clear river turned brown as the foxes quickly step away, blasters drawn. First emerging from the ground was a pair of brown spider-like legs with pincers at the end, easily towering over a person as they anchor themselves and drags up what seemed to resemble a cross between a crab and some kind of insect. With it's entire body pulled out of the ground, it gazes down towards Kursed as it lets out a rather threatening gurgled chirping sound. It seems that their meddling had disturbed the creature's territory.

Just like the creature he saw before in the pictures, Fox immediately saw parallel between this provoked beast and the monsters he fought years ago during the Aparoid invasion. This was the alien's heavy infantry among the crawlers that gave him a bit more trouble compared to the small fry with their explosive artillery and powerful shielding. To see the alien before it's turning was expected on this planet but no less dangerous.

Not giving it any chance to throw the first punch, Kursed immediately drew her blaster and fired off a couple of bolts into the creature. To her surprise, the moment the bluish projectiles struck the creature's head, it did seemingly little to no damage to the outer shell. The giant crustacean was angry enough without a pair of fresh orange dots on it's face as it raises it's claws and lunges towards the vixen.

"This thing has tough armor!" Kursed dove to the side as the claw slammed down where she once stood, leaving her entire person soaked to the bone.

That could explain why the Aparoids took interest in assimilating this creature into it's bio-mechanical horde. Shaking her head of excess water, she quickly pushed herself off the rocky grounds just as another claw lunges towards the cobalt vixen. Little time to recover and retaliate, she was forced to forego attacking and instead focus on avoiding those massive claws. Kursed's little pistol would do little to hurt the large crustacean, but Fox's blaster on the other hand... He quickly drew the larger weapon and points it down towards the crab's back, giving off a gradual hum as the build up of energy at the tip of the barrel begins to enlarge a green ball that gradually transitions into a bright red.

As if sensing danger behind it, the creature diverts it's attention away from Kursed and towards the red vulpine before immediately charging towards him. The sudden change in behavior didn't allow enough time for him to adjust his aim to accommodate the sudden silhouette change. With the creature now few meters away, Fox had no choice but to release the trigger and hope for the best.

The large red orb was fired off and flies straight towards the creature, just barely grazing the side of it's head. Responding in kind, it swipes across the vulpine's person with one of it's claws, knocking the blaster right out of his hands and into the river.

"Damn it. Thats going to be a bitch to clean out..." Fox muttered to himself as he struggled to keep his footing while avoiding the crab's assault.

With his blaster busy taking in water, the vulpine is left with his staff as his only weapon to fend off this thing. As much as the culpability that churned within his thoughts, deeming himself unworthy to wield what once belonged to the Cerinian, his instincts swiftly took over his actions as it deemed his life in danger. Reaching over his shoulder, the ancient weapon quickly extends to it's full length as he pulls it forward.

Years without practice had left the vulpine neglected in properly wielding the staff to the fullest. Yet the moment he lays his fingers upon the golden hilt, a sudden surge of energy rushed through his person as if touching an electrified cable. Not only physically, but mentally as memories once dulled with age now became clear as day. Every technique, every spell, even the reflexes required. If there was any doubt of his skill that remained, it was gone now.

"What are you seriously going to do with that?!"

Kursed considered the man many things. A madman is currently sitting on the top of the list. As fancy as that stick is, getting up close with that giant crab with your legs halfway deep in water is only asking to become literally half the man you are. Even so, seeing as the man had just lost his blaster, a stick is better than nothing. While busy debating over the practicality of the vulpine's choice, she almost forgot her own predicament.

Her pistol is borderline useless to this thing and the constant evading is leaving the cobalt vixen more fatigued with every second.

"Kursed, I'm gonna need you to distract this thing for a minute!"

"Better have something planned other than smacking with that thing!" As much as she wanted to believe in the man's strength, the mere fact that they are almost knees deep in water with slippery rocks underneath means their agility is notably impaired.

"Just trust me!"

Any other situation, she was more likely to shoot the man on the spot than place her trust in him. When it came to Fox McCloud though, the man has been known to perform crazy feats. It was a simple coin toss in this case as the azure vixen fired off more bolts into the crab's back, drawing it's ire towards her person.

Rather quick for it's size, the large crab turns back and lashes out towards her. For now Kursed had it's undivided attention while Fox prepares to set off whatever plan the questionable vulpine cooked up. If she could just land a hit between the joints, this little confrontation would be over in seconds were it not for the fact of the creature's relentless assault and impaired movement. All she could do is keep her distance from every attempt at being caught between those massive pincers.

Meanwhile, Fox slowly made his advance towards the creature as he watches closely for a clear opening. The tip of the staff splits open with a small cloud of frozen air emanated from the opening. As wild as the crab is, it followed a certain rhythm during it's swings and grabs, leaving short moment to recover from the previous attack. Taking into account of the river slowing him down, the vulpine only needed to get the timing right.

"Hurry and do whatever you're going to do, McCloud!" Kursed almost loses her footing as she took a leap backwards, just narrowly avoiding having her muzzle ripped off by the creature's pincer.

Just as it begins to recover from it's attempt at catching the azure vixen, Fox lunges upon the large crab's back, grabbing onto the carapace just behind the base of it's neck with one hand. Taking great exception to his actions, the crustacean begins violently shaking about while attempting to reach around and snatch the clinging vulpine. Knowing such a creature would be unable to focus on either of them, Kursed now had enough breathing room to actually go on the offensive.

Slowing down her breathing, the water soaked vixen raises her weapon as the events unfolding before her gradually became more sluggish. It was as though time was slowing down to a halt. A relatively simple yet handy trick Runaeh had taught her back then involving channeling her telepathic powers to decelerate her perception of time. With the scene playing out in slow motion, Kursed aims towards the giant crab's arm sockets just as it raises them to grab the vulpine. At the pull of the trigger, a single blue bolt flies out and strikes the soft tissue dead on, severing any connection to both arms.

An unexpected form of distraction but Fox could not deny the results. As he rams the opened tip of his staff into the creature's neck, a stream of freezing wind enshrouded the creature's entire head until it was left encased in a block of ice along with the partially dismembered limb. Combined with the dead weight from the disfunctioning claws now dangling off it's socket, the once threatening crustacean now sat at mercy of the two.

With a quick twirl, a build up of energy runs down to the bottom end of his staff as Fox raises it up high before slamming it straight down into the ice, releasing it all in a large burst, shattering the frozen creature. Kursed quickly shields her face as pieces of ice and chitin flew in all directions before being carried off along the river.

"What in the world kind of stick is that...?"

Fox hops off what is left of the carcass with a splash as he lands to retrieve his water logged blaster, shaking off as much excess liquid as possible. Thankfully the weapon should still function once he dries the internals. As for the azure vixen's question, the fact that she hadn't immediately shot him after pulling a gun to her head should at least warrant a straight answer.

"It is a magical staff that belonged to..." He paused just as _her_ name was just about to escape his lips.

"... It belonged to an old friend. I'm just safe keeping it for her."

Perhaps not a fully straight answer. Just referring his old flame with such term has left a bad taste in his mouth as he holsters the staff but better that than speaking her name with guilt pouring out of his mouth. Holding up his wrist PDA, he begins scanning the corpse for documentation. Would have been better if he could document a more live subject, but the fact of how quick it was, putting it down was the only option that results in the two foxes coming out alive.

Kursed had taken notice of the pause in the man's voice, but right now there were far more important things to focus on than suspecting as to what information Fox is withholding from her and why. The encounter with the giant crab has left the vixen and her rucksack soaked and with how close the storm is from their position, it will only get worse if they do not find shelter. The least that could happen was if she caught a cold. Did not help that a cool breeze was starting to come in.

With all said and done, two crossed the rest of the river and continued on towards their destination as the sounds of thunder grew louder. The once blue sky had been covered up by darkened clouds with a slight orange tint, signalling a sunset. Their little run in with the giant enemy crab had taken up a quite a bit of time yet more time was spent making stops as the two discover more and more pieces of unknown debris. Mostly what seems to be plating and circuitry; not enough to get a clearer image of what they were a once part of as of yet.

In fact, it felt as though the two foxes were following a trail of breadcrumbs to something larger. Kursed thankfully made sure to keep away from handling such pieces, less she dirty her hands again with rust or at worse, break another one. Their assumptions was confirmed as the they came up an opening, naturally created from the looks of it.

Sitting at the center lies a towering misshaped hulk of rusted metal with pieces of various shapes and sizes lay scattered all around it. As they approach, Kursed was quick to draw her weapon as she gazes about. With so many places to hide behind, this was suitable for an ambush. Fox on the other hand, is more interested in what this wreckage once was. It was clear that to assume that it exploded given the moss covered parts and the nearby trees knocked over. Were it not for the dreary sky, the sight could have been more scenic and borderline magical with the sun's rays shining through the gaps in the canopy.

Before he could delve further, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kursed's hand pointing over towards a specific piece of wreckage leaning against a boulder. A large curved piece of metal plating, likely apart of the outer hull of a ship if he were to guess. From the way it is shaped and how it leaned over against the large stone, resembled a small cave. Perfect for temporary shelter.

And not a moment too soon as the tod felt something cold and wet lands on the top of his head. The sudden chill sent shivers down his spine as he looks up towards the darkened sky. The rain had arrived as droplets came down in small volleys before gradually picking up the pace. Not wanting to stay out any longer, the two quickly jogged towards the makeshift cave, taking shelter from the upcoming storm.

Up close, a hint of that typical rusted smell caught Fox's attention. Just enough to be noticed, but not enough to become bothersome much less a safety hazard. As they enter, bits and pieces of small support beams stuck out from one side but offered ample room for personal space between the foxes. Fortunately the large piece of metal had bent in a way that the back end was covered up, leaving only one way inside.

"We should be fine here until the storm passes over." The vulpine continued to gaze about as he steps deeper inside.

Already making herself at home, Kursed had hung up her bag and started pulling beams not stuck onto anything along with grates and started to stack them together, creating an elevated platform to keep themselves off the soon to be wet dirt ground. A sound plan for the situation and she even included a pit for a fire. Satisfied or not of her handiwork, the cobalt vixen wanted out of these clothes and into something more dry. As a final touch, she separates a portion of the area with a single large wet blanket. The back end of the cave wordlessly reserved to herself while Fox would have the rest at the front.

Having done her part, it was only customary for Fox to do his as he steps onto the platform and began placing down all of the wood gathered today into thepit and neatly aligned them. With a bit of slivered wood shaved off from a few sticks and a lit match, the fire pit was left smoking as the flames begin to build up. In a matter of minutes, light and warmth filled the room as a fiery blossom now sat providing solace to all who bask in it's glow.

With the fire now set and the blanket wall drying, Kursed went on to unpack her bag in her section of the cave, laying out what needed to be dried off the most. Thankfully the bag was able to keep away enough water to prevent her belonging from becoming completely saturated though her sleeping bag on the other hand would have to dry for a while before she could even think of sleeping inside. For the next half hour, the azure vixen would spend it wringing out the excess water out of the bedroll and hanging it near the fire along with most of her clothes. This left the vixen with only her undergarments still drenched but given that a certain vulpine is sharing the cave with her, even she still retains common decency.

As Kursed puts on her second set, being nearly identical sans the vest, she stopped in the midst of sliding a partially wet shirt as the tattoos on her arms came within eye level. An odd choice of design, even to her. Broken chains coiling around each arm. Although she should easily recollect such event, the memory of actually receiving such markings had been lost to her. Did she get them to look tough? Was there meaning behind these symbols? Not even Runaeh could recall when and why she had them embedded on her fur. Even stranger were the tattoos depicting a sign on her thighs. Perhaps to symbolize a brighter future for her or something.

Whatever the reason, such trivial thoughts rarely ever came to mind and even when it did, it typically was to pass the time with no concrete answer in sight. She could just get rid of them altogether, but her snow white partner insisted that she keep them. Sliding the shirt on, the azure vixen quietly pulled back the makeshift curtain and peeks out for the red fox.

Sitting at the ledge of the platform with legs crossed, head hung low and his back facing her, Fox had kept himself busy with taking apart his blaster and cleaning individual pieces. Beside him sat a small green open container which he reach back in forth into, picking up and putting back various tools. Even with the fire's light radiating behind him, the now darkened rainforest in conjunction with the ongoing storm had painted a rather dreary sight.

"Argh...! Actuating module is busted." His shoulders lowered as he lets out a defeated sigh.

Not even a full day went by and already something breaks. Putting the parts back together, he stuffs the weapon back into his backpack seeing as now it only serves as dead weight along with the tool kit. With nothing better to now, Fox rests his head over his hand as the tod stares out into the rain. Hunger isn't an issue as his appetite is currently non-existent though a shot of whiskey is tempting.

Watching the storm play out, he could not help but reminisce of his frequent visits to Yoahn's bar and listen to his wife's songs while responsibly drinking away shot after shot of the amber beverage. One song in particular had left a permanent mark within his memory for it struck a little too close to home.

The Real Folk Blues as the song was called.

One of the few that brought the vulpine to tears. Every verse almost perfectly described his life since the Anglar Wars and with the gloomy setting he found himself in, it felt fitting for such tune to start playing in his head. Rain and jazz go hand and hand like strawberry and chocolate. Back then, he had trouble expressing how he felt, always flustering where someone asks him something personal which left him bottling up his feelings. With Runaeh's lessons however, he is slowly expressing them in what she believes as a more healthy way via music. Of all the colorful people he have met in the bounty hunting business, the arctic vixen was by far the strangest, behaving more like a therapist or sage than someone who hunts people for money. How she came to work alongside someone like Kursed is beyond him.

"McCloud..." Speaking of said vixen.

Ears perking up over the sound of her voice, he had expected her to be retiring for the night while her belongings dry. The only reasonable purpose for still being up and grabbing his attention is discussing their current progress and plan for future events. He could hear the grates creak as Kursed slowly walks on over before seating herself a good three feet beside him. A course, the vulpine kept his solemn gaze forward which started to become vexing.

Truth be told, she did deserve the repercussions for her seemingly heartless interactions with the man, but refusing to even look at her in the eye is a bit much isn't it? His way of further guilt tripping the hunter for her mistakes. Her criminal record is not one she is regretful of doing nor proud of it yet when it came to this man, one look at his desolate gaze was enough for her heart to sink and she hated every second of it.

"Here is our current location. A good eight hours of sleep and we should arrive at our destination by early afternoon."

A holographic map of the terrain projects out from the woman's wrist pda, offsetting the warm colors in the cave with it's cyan glow. A large red dot at the center signifies their current position while a smaller one not too far off represented their destination. Fox merely glances towards the map, offering a simple nod before facing out the mouth of the cave.

"Right... I'll keep watch first." He spoke with so much glum behind every word, Kursed could practically taste it.

The tod was quick to end the conversation but she was not having it. With his sorry state and the guilt trip it is causing, this needs to end now. The azure vixen grabs Fox by the shoulder and forcefully turns him towards her face to face. To the man's surprise, he expected her to silently walk off and sleep but instead, stayed with intent of getting something out of him. Now against his will, he is forced to look upon the cobalt vixen with much indignation all over her face.

"Okay, what is seriously your damn problem?! Since we've landed, you've been nothing but acting all moody!" Her angered tone echoed across the makeshift cave.

To him, Fox did not the face of a bounty hunter, but that of a once pure hearted woman blackened with malice. Blackened by his own hands. After only glancing for half a second, he immediately turns his head to the side, refusing to see the woman and the mask he unwittingly placed upon her. Just the mere thought of the horrible work compelled tears to be shed but under Kursed's scornful gaze, he tightly shuts in any welling up in his eyes. The cobalt vixen was the last person he wanted to have see him weep.

"There are you at it again! Shunning me like I'm some diseased vagrant!"

"Its... Not that..." Fox could barely utter a word above a whisper, but Kursed being so close was able to pick up what he said.

"Then what...?" A growl slips through her lips as she spoke in a lower tone.

Kursed did not want to have this kind of conversation with the man any more than he likely does, but she wants this off of her chest and tension settled between them now. Not exactly how her partner would convince one to talk out their problems, though she found this way to be more comfortable.

Outside of what that hare offered, little was given about Fox's personal history, not that she was interested back then. Finding familiarity with the man has made her reconsider the curiosity and if willing, might as well receive answers as to why. Two birds with one stone. Fox though, found himself hesitant in talking further with the bounty hunter. Can he really trust a stranger with such personal information, much less a bounty hunter? For all he knows, the woman could very well use it against him. Take his life long after the job is done under the guise of his former lover. A simple task given her uncanny likeness.

"Right... I'll tell you but in return, you tell me a piece of your history."

"... What...?"

"Look, you have no reason to trust me and I've been having a hard time trusting anyone these days so this is the best middle ground I can come up with."

No doubt that either of them could lie about their past yet with the kind of the man Fox was known for, the chance of him telling the truth is just as likely. Perhaps even amongst the sea of lies, she will find the a fragment of honesty that may answer her questions about her mysterious history with the man. A long sigh escapes her lips as she simmers herself down regain proper composure. The vulpine's iron wall though might hold more than just his powerful resistance to her telepathic diving, so playing it safe at his little game would be best.

"So deal?"

"... Fine, deal. Now since you offered, you go first. What has gotten you in such a gloomy mood?"

Fox turns towards the azure vixen, looking straight passed the fire reflected off her turquoise eyes for any signs of malevolent intentions. Even with her somewhat hostile aura, he saw nothing within the glossy orbs. Perhaps Kursed will keep her word or he is just bad at reading people. Either way, he will need to take caution in what he tells her while remaining in her good graces. That means giving some truthful pieces of his history as to not draw suspicion.

"You remind me greatly of someone close."

Hearing the man's words without even a moment's hesitation left the azure vixen somewhat speechless as her cheeks began to flare up. On one hand, he wasn't avoiding her occupational status nor her prank gone wrong. On the other hand, being reminded of someone the vulpine held dear has left mixed signals in her head. Realizing what the warm sensations welling up, she immediately tried to shake off the redness.

Seeing the vixen all flustered, Fox could not help but find her unavailing attempts to hide the embarrassment amusing and rather cute. Not a word he expected to use in describing Kursed, much less any bounty hunter. It seemed that there was more than just irritation and anger that she is capable of expressing. With something so blatant, the hunter might find it difficult to discern his answer as fact or fiction.

"Alright, I told you something now its your turn."

"Fine fine..." It took a minute or two for the hunter to come up with something equal in merit.

"Only family I have is my partner. Closest thing to a sister."

The night went on as the two foxes exchanged their personal history, both legitimate and made up as they try to keep as much of themselves left uncovered by the other. Past accomplishments, favorite shows, preferred way of going through life, even an embarrassing event or two thrown into the mix; some forcing an occasional chuckle to escape one of their lips. For Fox, even if some of the cobalt vixen's tales are lies, he could not help but smile as he listened. To have such a normal conversation between them without so much as a troubled thought was soothing. Just like his small-chat with Runaeh during their music lessons.

Kursed found herself growing more into the conversation, eager to the point the vixen had almost forgotten of the charade she was playing. The life as a bounty hunter offered little time for socializing and even then, she preferred investing in herself than going out making friends with other hunters. Out here though with no other life around but Fox has left her with no other choice, yet it felt strange to see this man gradually change from a man with a dark cloud raining over his head to one she genuinely enjoyed conversing with. Even so, it has been a while since she had ever had a good laugh.

"And that is why Falco hasn't involved me in any of his shenanigans ever since."

"Aren't you the knight in shining armor..."

"Well someone had to keep the idiot from getting thrown in a cell."

Much as they wanted to continue on rambling whichever comes up in their head, they had a job to do so it was best to get some sleep while the night is still young. While Fox seemed in better spirits, Kursed wanted to be sure that the man is in the right mindset. How she will console the man without sounding like an oddball is left unsure. She is no Runaeh, lacking in wise words fitting of a sage.

"Alright, its getting late so get some rest, Kursed. I'll keep watch first." The tod stretches his arms into the air as he lets out a yawn.

"... Hey, McCloud. Go sleep it off. Obviously you need it more than I do." _  
_

He opened his mouth but before he could utter a word, the vixen was quick to hold her hand up in his face.

"No buts. Look, clearly this person left a big enough mark in your head to make you all down and dismal. Let me guess... That staff belonged to them."

For a brief second, the vulpine winced when she put two and two together, once again turning his mood sour. Kursed was quick to pick up on the man's sudden change in aura. From the way he reacted to her speculation on top of what how he has been since coming aboard, this person must have either left him or kicked the bucket. Or maybe both.

"I'm not going to sit here and give you some enlightened words or something. Its just not me. But, I can tell you this, Fox..." She reaches out and places a hand upon his shoulder, speaking as soft as she is capable.

This was very out of character for the hunter but given the kind of person her partner is, Fox quietly nods at her strangely sympathetic gesture. Wait, did she call him by his first name?

"I may not look like it, but I know how tough it is to move on. No one does it in a matter of weeks. Before I took up bounty hunting, there was a... Guy I dated once. Cocky, irresponsible, a womanizer... Least til I came around and straightened him out. Fast forward, the guy left me. Not one word or even a note. Disappeared off the face of the system. Was I pissed? For almost a year and it was not pleasant in the slightest. After that, I got over the bastard thinking I'm much better off without him. In your case..."

Kursed took a brief moment to recuperate and plan out her next words before continuing. Hopefully, he will get the right idea from her story and get himself out of this sorry mental state. The tod was able to draw some parallel from the vixen's story to his own, but whether or not it is true is up to debate.

"You've been at this kind of phase far longer than me and if it gets any worse, theres a very good chance you're going to do something drastic. Better to get this off your chest before that ticking time bomb in there blows up in your face. Therapy is a thing you know, something even I took. Shocker. Since I'm the only friendly face around here, I'm... not gonna mind hearing your problems. I'm no Runaeh, so take what I say with a grain of salt."

With that, the vixen pulled her hand back as she waits for a response. She is essentially asking to listen to the vulpine go off about his life for the entire week, but if that is what will get this man back into shape, it is something worth enduring. Perhaps further gaining his trust into telling more.

Fox could not help but find her words strangely comforting. A borderline stranger, and a hunter at that, going out of her way to grant him succor. It brought a soft smile to his face as he nodded at the woman's offer, remembering what Peppy had told back at his apartment. He still has friends who all still care and are waiting for his return. The azure vixen rolled her eyes with a lazy smirk, finding his smile just plain goofy albeit kinda adorable.

"Thank you, Kursed..."

"Alright alright, now go get some sleep before you get all mushy."

As the vulpine got up to turn in for the night, a brief glimpse of Kursed's face became a sign that perhaps things are now finally looking up for him. For real this time. Hovering over the hunter's face was that of the once gentle image of Krystal, softly smiling at the tod.

 **Unknown**

 **Morning**

 **Lylus**

"You wouldn't believe it... The wild tales all jammed in this noggin..."

Far off on the coast, a lone reptilian man stood in a dug up hole with shovel in hand, digging away as he seemingly converses with no one in particular. His attire was fitting of that of a stereotypical pirate; a dirty dark brown unbuttoned coat and trousers along with a sun bleached yellow shirt. What stood out were various pieces adorned throughout his person. Along with strange knick-knacks hanging off here and there, a slightly curved hanger rustling against his hip, metal platings that appear to have been ripped off Cornerian and Venomian vessels alike covering his limbs and torso, and a rather archaic looking blaster pistol resembling more of an enlarged golden walking cane handle with barrel, stuffed between a large red sash and his abdomen. All complete with a dusty tricorne hat.

"Though, truth be told... It started _very_ poorly..." He pulled himself out for a moment, casually resting against his shovel stuck into the ground.

The bright sunny sky beamed down over his person, granting a clearer view of the reptile. A tan colored skink, not too lanky nor bulky in width and stature. He lets out a long sigh in relief as he wipes the sweat from his face, tossing aside with a flick of his hand before turning farther inland towards scattered trees bearing clusters of little green orbs.

"Famed captain in the Venomian navy and dare I say in Corneria's shite list. Not exactly something a bugger should put in their resume but I'd call that an accomplishment as any. Ol' big heads up top promised as many riches I can get my weasely black claws on... Figuratively speaking, if I do just one teensy tiny little job..." The skink waved his hand about as he tries to put emphasis in his words.

Just as the man was about to continue, a loud screeching sound echos from the sea as several large lavender streams of light flies over him followed by an explosion loud enough to shake the ground. His only response was to give a long whistle while the source of the attack, a state of the art Cornerian cruiser, comes into view along with a flotilla of smaller more archaic escort ships.

"Looks like your mates are coming for ya. But back to my little shtick... A wise ol' geezer once told me this: _You're never gonna live life to the fullest if you make an asteroid out of every little pebble in sight. Ships don't sail less you weigh in that anchor. Keeping others anchored though... People aren't cargo mate._ Knowing that, you probably get the idea on what the big heads had in mind. I told him I'd rather cut off mah tail and roast it on a skewer. And they took exception to that."

Laying against one of the trees not to far from the hole the skink was digging sat a corpse of a Cornerian soldier, riddled with blaster wounds. Given the smell and the lack of clear signs of decay, the soldier has been dead for less than a few days.

"So! I was _politely asked to leave his little empire_ _._ Even got a dandy go-away present. A Harlock-class frigate, what little crew still loyal, and a million credit bounty on my head... Did I say I gifted the ship? I meant borrowed it without asking. And did I say loyal crew? More like ex-crew now since they decided to maroon me on this bloody rock. APPARENTLY, credits from a silver tongued monkey was more tempting than going to a new world filled with untold treasures and riches!" He throws his hands into the air, borderline on tossing the shovel over.

The man froze in place as he turns his head towards the Cornerian ships growing larger by the second. Time to go. Dropping the shovel, the skink began to dig with his bare hands, tossing aside bits of sand. It was not long before he pulls himself out of the hole, object in hand and triumphantly raises it into the air. A metallic vase, the size of the skink's head, considerably rusted in places and dents in others but nonetheless intact. Such a find could rail in a hefty sum of credits.

"Hah! If ya bloody banana nutheads can see me now! Look who has the credits ready to pile up!?" He waves the vase in the air before tucking it under his arms as he dusts off sand from his person and turns towards the corpse.

"Well now, it has been a nice chat but I have more treasures to find and I don't have intentions of playing nice with your mates over crumpets any time soon. Ah but, you know what they always say... Fortune favors the infa-"

Before he could finish, another explosion causes the skink to lose his footing for a moment, stumbling about as he tries to not further damage the vase. Hovering high above was a dog fight about to happen as Cornerian and Venomian fighters alike charge towards each other while larger vessels came into view.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Starfox and it's characters belong to Nintendo.**_

* * *

 **Lylus**

Eyes gradually opening, Kursed finds herself awakening to the smell of hot wet grass. The unpleasant aftermath of an entire night's worth of endless rain. Letting out a short yawn, the azure vixen sits up as her eyes adjusts itself until comfortable with the sudden change of brightness before stepping out of her makeshift room. Not the most cozy rest, having to breath in nothing but humid air with hints of rust, but still proper rest nevertheless. The question now is whether or not the vulpine is up and ready to move. The sooner they get moving the better.

The fire pit was out and Fox was no where in sight. His belongings still lay here undisturbed and no signs of struggling from a possible kidnapping. Perhaps he is out already at work with the wreckage. Her ears flickered as they pick up what sounds like a stick being swung about. With no other real choice but to sate her curiosity, the hunter shields her eyes as she steps outside where the bright sun beams down.

Once her eyes adjusts accordingly, the search for the source of the noise proved no challenge as out in the open stood the lone red fox in the middle of practice with that staff. With recent events, the man is probably trying to get use to fighting properly with such antique now that his blaster is no longer an option. How long he has been up doing this is left unsure, but hopefully he at least slept. The staff itself however peaked her curiosity on it's design and origin. More then likely, the weapon holds more than just being able to freeze things. Where did it come from and who was the person this man had received it from?

Fox wipes away a handful of sweat from his brow just he pulled his foot down after delivering a series of high kicks. His body thankfully has not dwindled in it's capability with the staff and the various techniques it provided through the memories stored within. Memories including messages left behind by it's previous owner. A powerful weapon that must be used wisely and with great care as advised. It has aided him tremendously in his battles against General Scales while exploring the vast wonders of Sauria. Just as when he first wielded the ancient weapon, the final words spoken to him as he tucks the weapon away.

 _"Kubo suho ev m0 jkuvv udt ak nacc kubo suho ev 0ei."_

"Catch." He turned towards the source of the voice and was met with a flying canteen heading straight for his face.

Reflexes far from dulled, he easily caught the flask and drank away it's contents. A short satisfied sigh escapes his lips as Kursed walks on up with his backpack in hand. Finally awake and right on time, at least according to his watch. Stuffing away the canteen, Fox held up his wrist pda and displays the holographic map of the planet with two small red dots indicating their current position and a slightly larger blue one as their destination, contrasting with the deep green hue of the landscape. A slight alteration compared to the azure vixen's but still serves it's purpose.

"Feeling a little rusty or just showing off, McCloud...?" Kursed shook her head some.

"Just making sure I haven't gotten soft. Been a long time since I actually used this thing."

Even with a powerful weapon, it wasn't until now that Fox realized a glaring problem. He is unable to replenish the staff's magic reserves due to the absence of the energy gems grown on Sauria. So far since landing, there hasn't been any sights of anything resembling the magical plants. This means rationing for the entire mission and even then, he wasn't sure if Krystal had it replenished after the final confrontation with Andross.

In truth though, why he was up rather early before the cobalt vixen was because of that same dream crawling back again. The very same blackness he found himself within, standing helpless in the face of that masked vixen. Three times has he woken upon the sight of the creature. Each time has he tried going back to sleep, it not only proved more difficult but said figure became more monstrous in every aspect. Once only a skull-like head brimming with black smoke now included pale and almost skeletal-like hands with claws pointed and sharp, robes in tatters, and crawling on all fours as if ready to lunge upon the vulpine.

The third and final attempt to sleep, the masked vixen ensured that he would be denied a peaceful slumber for the rest of the night when it let out an ear-piercing shriek like a machine attempting to mimic the sound of a wild animal.

"Well, when you're done being sure, lets get going before your Cornerian friends decide to bring their fight over here along with a few apes."

"Hold on a bit. The transfer of the data is almost finished. Wanted to get this place checked off before we keep going."

Tossing to the vulpine his backpack, short ping sound went off on both of their wrist pda's before a small full body image of Runaeh hovering just an inch over the devices. The white vixen offered a soft smile and a wave to Fox before with a simple swish of her hand, pulls up various holographic pictures, scan readings, and other notes.

"The data transfer is complete and secured, Fox. I am sure the general will happy for such a hefty discovery in such short time. Now do try to stay safe and call if you are in further need of assistance."

As the vulpine nods, Runaeh then turns to Kursed, offering the same gesture as before.

"Good morning, Kursed. Hope you have rested soundly. The Azure Moon is safely hidden away so I am now free to aid the both of you in any way I can. Best if you two move along now as recent scans report of an ongoing skirmish near the coastal region far off east."

Wasting no time, the two foxes turn and head off north once again as the white vixen disappears. Much as it pays well to shoot a few Venomians, they could not risk exposing themselves. Especially for Fox. Last thing they need is a whole army of bounty hunters, hired guns, and whatever common scum money can buy on the planet actively hunting him down.

Of all times of the day in a rainforest, especially after rainfall, morning has got to be the most displeasing in many senses as they continued to venture through the dense jungle. The smell of hot wet grass, the humidity sticking to their fur like tree sap, the light blanket of fog enshrouding the land around them; it did little to halt their progress. A nuisance for sure but little in hindering.

The closer they were to the first destination marked by the Cornerians, the more they begin to find remains of machines either partially sunken into the ground or embedded into trees as moss grows over them. Nature was doing well in covering up any evidence of intelligent life. The wrecks were far too battered, twisted, and decayed to the point many were nearly impossible to discern what exactly they once were. The few the foxes were able to identify as humanoid mechs, though albeit with notable time and effort spent in examining them.

Since the discovery of the malformed hand back at the river, Fox had dozens of questions already piling up. Being of Venomian design is out of the question considering the age of these machines. Among what resembles an up-scaled blaster and shields lay armaments many would deem archaic. Shattered blades of various lengths and shapes, polearms with pieces scattered across the jungle. Like everything else, they lay rusting away as nature takes root and slowly swept underneath the greenwood.

Who constructed these machines and what happened to them? Such thoughts brought back faint memories of his time in school, listening to a lecture over the history of the planet, Titania. Once a lush green and fertile world filled with a once thriving civilization as evidenced by the many elaborate and ornate stone structures. All of that swept beneath the sands when according to researchers, an asteroid had collided with the planet, burning everything in sight and with the dust and soot of what remained, blotted out the sun. All that was left after was the red planet that he came to know today.

But this planet, this system had underwent a different kind of astronomical event. A mass migration? A specialized weapon of mass destruction? A magic ritual? In what manner was it that caused the people to just disappear? The environment greatly diminished the chances of finding even a partially intact corpse, leaving little answers to many questions for either him or those in the future who will study these archeological discoveries. What Fox could make out of all the evidence found so far is that they were trekking through the aftermath of what was once a battlefield ranging across a good portion of the rainforest. Possibly more.

Time here in this system is abundant and they have barely scratched the surface as to what secrets this system has preserved. For three planets, it could take decades to learn everything from just one. Three planets to not only find signs of an old civilization, but technology that may still be around to become tools for a war long past their time.

"Aaaand... Done." Fox taps a few more keys as he finishes compiling his recent findings and preparing to send them off.

While the tod busied himself with collecting, Kursed sat on a nearby tree root on watch duty. With one leg up used as an arm rest, the vixen felt rather bored towards the tranquil scenery. By no means is it dull, but the lack of action has left her trigger finger wanting. She wasn't being paid for researching, so the best she could do is remain alert and prepare for the worse. If it ever decides to reveal itself.

Pulling her legs up into a criss cross position, Kursed takes in a deep breath as she shuts her eyes. Letting off a long sigh, she takes a moment to clear her thoughts before throwing wide the gates, letting in every sound her ears could pick up. Just like back at the Grand Finale, the azure vixen places complete focus towards one particular sound, blocking out all others. What is once muffled by everything else could now be clearly heard, albeit with a slight echo effect. At first, she cycled through the various sounds in search for other signs of life.

The ever flowing river, the soft chirps from the elusive birds, even fur being brushed against clothing. As long as she kept calm and focused, even the faintest whispers could be heard as clear as day. Throughout the vulpine's endeavor, the cobalt vixen swept across their surroundings, finding nothing but nature left to silently grow and flourish. Venomians were known for their use of drones to overwhelm the Cornerian military. Yet now, she could not hear the sounds engines or mechanical buzzing the drones were known for. With slight disappointment, Kursed opened her eyes just as Fox walks up behind the hunter.

"All of that done and over with, lets get going."

"With any luck, we might go through the day without seeing more of the planet's less hospitable natives."

After a short walk and pushing away many branches and vines, it didn't take long before the pair would eventually come across the first signs of the ruins as described back during the briefing. Buildings of various shapes and sizes covered by a blanket of moss with some either partially or almost fully submerged beneath the ground. Judging from the size of what is left of the buildings, this could once have been a small town. Walking up to what seems to be a large piece of a wall having long fallen off, Fox places his hand upon the cool damp grassy bed before peeling away to reveal the now dulled silvery metal along the edges with patches of rusts here and there.

"I'm gonna have a look around. This whole place is ambush bait." Kursed gave him a light tap on the shoulder before walking deeper into the ruins.

While Fox is off admiring the big pretty moss, the azure vixen held up a pair of hi-def binoculars as she sweeps across the area, looking into every possible nook and cranny in sight for any signs of Venomian insurgents. If there was word to describe them, sloppy would be the term she use. Tracks left uncovered, energy packs lying about, even shoddily prepared barricades on occasion.

The longer time spent staring at buildings, the more she felt curious on the architecture. They were a far cry from the more modern designs she had grown accustomed to. First of all, there were no signs of roads of any kind. Hovering might prove to be the sole source of transportation for these people, but even Cornerian cities have roadways for their hovercraft. Some of the buildings seem built onto the ground while others had the base being either round and oval or shaped in a way that it is suppose to house something. Not something made to anchor the structure into the earth, but perhaps to hover in the air like a flotation device. To top it off, their appearance while still modern had a more oriental spin to it, reminding her of the very same festival she and Runaeh had once visited and bought that erhu.

Any further thought was quickly shaken off before she became side tracked with things out of her field. That is McCloud's job and so far, he has done much work while she merely stands about and as much as azure vixen loathes the term, look pretty.

For now, there does not seem to be any signs of an ambush in waiting so she turns and makes her way back where she had last seen Fox. Without much to do in terms of work at the moment, Kursed could only gaze upon what remains of a civilization that predates her time and ponder. Such thinking was usually absent in the midst of the hunt for her bounty, but so far it was all she can do and it has wandered far into many wonders and uncertainties. Reflecting as Runaeh had called it.

In some ways, this place seemed archaic in some places while remaining modern in others. It puts into question the kind of people who once dwelled in these structures she could speculate as home. Each building held a story long lost in time; now ready to be unearthed and brought to light after who knows how long.

At the same time, though... At first, she had paid little mind to it, but after time spent on this planet did the vixen realize how unsettling this world truly is; all hidden under the cover of tranquility. The absence of people filling what was once a town left a foreboding aura around the area. Runaeh had once told her of their gift being capable of sensing the mark left behind by those who have long passed with enough concentration and proper attunement; perhaps maybe even communicate with the dead. Kursed found little use in such ability in her line of work and thankfully, was not taught of it. Who knows how many souls might still linger around these parts and she had no plans on conversing with them anytime soon.

If the inhabitants had left in a manner one would commonly assume for a place like this, then no doubt that Kursed would hear nothing but harrowing wails from hundreds, if not thousands of souls snuffed out by an outside force. Although being well accustomed to killing, the mere thought of listening to many anguished cries at once sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps all over her person.

 _"Come on... Now you're just overthinking things, Kursed. Next thing you know, you're gonna start thinking ghosts are watching."_ The azure vixen was quick to smack both sides of her head, pushing aside such images.

Turning back the way she came, Kursed walked at a brisk pace before the trepidation could take root. It is bad enough to feel like you and one other are currently the only living people on what comes across as a ghost town of a planet. Like a calamity had came to pass and only Fox and herself somehow survived, unaware of what happened. Even after knowing the fact that somewhere else, there are Cornerians and Venomians going at each other.

Right where she had last left the man, Fox was in the midst of peeling away beds of moss off what seems to be what is left of a small billboard. From the eager smile on his face, it would seem like the vulpine had just experienced candy for the first time. He offered the cobalt vixen a small wave upon spotting her walking up behind the board just as he finishes pulling off the last piece, finally unveiling what is underneath.

"Alright, Fox. What has gotten you all excited?" The hunter places a hand upon the side of the board as she gazes up towards the man's work.

Expecting some big words written in an alien language, the two instead found nothing but a big window, drawing a look of disbelief over Fox's face and a slightly amused smirk on Kursed's. All of that work and only a piece of a window to show for it. The excitement that once colored the man's expression was quick to melt away and in it's place, disappointment.

Giving it a slight knock on the glass, Kursed made her way around as she gestures for the vulpine.

"Come on. You can be disappointed while we're back on the road. Or lack thereof. This place is a ghost town so we're in the clear for now."

Shrugging off the letdown and wiping what was left off his hands, the vulpine was about to turn and follow suit when his ears suddenly flickered as a faint hum could be heard emanating from the glass. As he leaned in, the humming gradually became louder like a computer starting up. The very sound quickly drew a smile across his muzzle as a bluish light shoots up from the base of the glass and projects an image of a calm ocean. Right after, from above came columns of symbols in a flashing green font.

Not a potential weapon to take and abuse, but this is a discovery that would make any archeologist go nuts. In his case, something if even partially translated could prove useful in exploring the rest of this lost civilization. He only require someone capable of translating these symbols. A good time as any for Slippy to provide his expertise given his experience. How such contraption is able to work after all of these years didn't matter right now. What matters is that it works and the vulpine was quick to start documentation.

"Hold up, Kursed! I got something!" He called out to her, prompting the vixen to turn with a puzzled look.

Runaeh had once again appeared over Fox's arm as the cobalt vixen walks back to the now lit glass, tilting her head slightly to the side towards the once clear glass. Seeing the brightly lit symbols herself did not warrant as much excitement compared to the vulpine, but without a doubt some intrigue.

"So you got something that can translate this, Fox?"

"Nope. Even if I did, it only translates Saurian and without it's maker, could take weeks just to get a few words out. " The vulpine could only shrug as he took ample amounts of photos.

"Hand a copy to Runaeh. I figure she could get those few translated in less than a week."

A ping sound went off and the mentioned woman offered a wave with her usual friendly smile; an almost contagious smile. Yet, the thought of handing over even a copy of such an archeological find to a contracted bounty hunter, even if she has become what he could consider as a friend, was conflicting. Obviously, a bounty hunter could use it for more selfish gain; a typical mindset for that kind of profession. While Kursed having such thoughts far from off the table, Runaeh was more along the edge.

Too many times already has he found himself played for a fool. Trusting Wolf of all people, a mysterious voice convincing him to collect the Krazoa spirits turning out to be none other than Andross, even Pigma back on Katina. Worst of all, Krystal herself. After all of that has happened, it has become difficult to put any kind of faith in someone without suspecting treacherous intent. Surely if he refused, they would understand his reasons but even so, the benefits are tempting.

"Runaeh, you should have a copy of the scans in a few seconds."

Only thing now is to wait and see whether or not this will come back and bite him. Receiving a simple nod from the arctic vixen, he shuts off the PDA and gives the sign a simple tap. In a split second, the image quickly disappears as the device shuts off. A simple touch-to-activate as suspected when the vixen knocked the glass. As to how such device is able to work after all of these years, its better left to the experts.

"With that out of the way, we got the rest of the place to sweep."

"Good. What do you expect we'll find this time? So far, we found angry giant crab things, giant robots, old oriental buildings, and now an illegible sign. Next thing you know, we dig up a working battleship under ice, magical treasures that might kill you for looking at it, ancient beings locked away, or some giant Red Eyes."

Kursed threw a few ideas into the air as they ventured deeper into the ruins. Some outright ridiculous while others not as farfetched given what they've seen so far. Since the attack on Sauria during the Aparoid invasion, great effort was made in research and preservation of the ruins still intact after massive losses inflicted upon the historical structures. Knowledge of the planet and it's inhabitants became more widespread though outside interactions is kept low to minimize tampering with it's development. Thankfully Fox was given more leeway with his visits. It makes sense now that the Cornerians have become somewhat more protective with any form of archeological discoveries.

"I HOPE we don't find anything that even remotely looks like a Red Eye. Had enough of running from giant to last me a life time."

"Don't tell me you're scared of the big dinosaurs."

The orange vulpine could only shudder at the memory of having to retrieve a spell stone from the Red Eye King. By far the largest and most fearsome dinosaurs he came across and not one he intends to meet again anytime soon. The Red Eye tribe were locked away for a reason.

"If you seen how nasty those things can be up close, you'd see why."

Although by no means a large town, it took some time to scour across every nook and cranny. So far, every building they entered yielded only more questions than answers about their former residents. For some odd reason, every room were entirely vacant. Neither furniture nor belongings in sight. Only nature taking root with patches of grass and moss across the floor and vines clinging onto walls and the ceilings.

With the lack of any mechs, weapons, or even furniture, it could be safe to scratch out battle as the explanation for the town's state of dilapidation.

Empty handed, the two foxes until coming up towards what they believed to be the center of the town. A single large structure far from the other ruins, grass and trees filling the gap between them. Although the tropical flora had enveloped most of the structure, Fox had a history of exploring temples and what stood before him was no different, albeit smaller and more oriental like the ones around it.

Walking up to the entrance, they were introduced not to a pair of doors to seal out intruders but a set of moss covered stairs leading down into pitch darkness. Fox was quick to start descending the stairs, gesturing to the hunter as he switches on a flashlight from his wrist PDA.

"Well, lets go see whats inside."

Only until after a few steps down did he realize that only his foot steps were heard. Gazing up behind him, Kursed stood there at the entrance, gazing at something.

"Kursed...?" He was about to walk back up when the vixen holds her hand up, stopping him right there.

"Go do your thing, McCloud. I'll keep watch up here in case we get unwanted visitors."

"But-"

"Come on, McCloud. What am I going to do down there? Stare at some plants?"

The sun was setting and no point in further arguing, the vulpine turns back and continues with his descent but not before a hand grabs onto his left shoulder. Just as he turns his head around, the azure vixen was standing right behind his person and without a moment's hesitation, swiftly rips off the pauldron.

"Hey!"

"Last thing you want people to see is you waving this around. You can have it back when you're done down there." She holds up the little red piece, showing the Star Fox emblem.

"Could have least warn me first..."

The bounty hunter merely shrugs as she walks back up the steps, tucking the pauldron into her vest. She watches as the darkness gradually engulfs the vulpine before, turning to face the orange sky, weapon drawn. The voices darting within her thoughts were many and speak of battle. Orders calling out, war cries ringing between two sides, the screams of those drawing their last breath. In the midst of the chaos, one thing is clear.

These ruins might soon become a battlefield.

For a while, it felt like these stairs seem to go on forever but the air was gradually became cooler with every step and the sound of running water growing louder, Fox knew he was getting close to something. Even the moss had begun to recede farther and farther back until only stone could be visible. Every now and then he would come across indents in the walls that held a small pool of water where strange looking plants with glowing blue bulbs hanging off the stem grew and provided just enough light to see the stairs.

Finally reaching the end, Fox was introduced to a temple unlike any other he ever came across. All around him lay carvings and structures of alien nature with intent seeming to complement as much with the cavern's natural allure as possible. From the line of carved stone plates over a pavement of smooth black pebbles to the man-made rivers of marble where crystal clear waters gently flow through various directions to the beds of soft white sand where small stone towers stand, capturing a still image of ripples in a once undisturbed pool.

This all complete with more of those glowing plants in the strange patterned walls like before, giving the entire area a soft blue hue.

 _"Wow..."_

The only words that came to mind that could describe this place as the tod captures images of his surroundings while treading through the long corridor.

As he ventures farther in, the statues became more prominent with rows of what seemed like hooded figures sitting with their legs crossed and hands forming various signs sitting along both sides of the path. Making out their species proved impossible as not only were they all virtually identical, their faces were covered up by a blank mask. Whatever the purpose these statues serve, they seem to be leading towards something important.

With the glow from the plants and the alien-like structures, this place gave off an otherworldly aura; even more so than when he was up on the surface. The steps before him became more uniform as the floor were now black marble tiles underneath a bed of dusts. Each step he took left behind a trail of boot prints, partially revealing a slight sheen underneath.

Entering a large open room, the light was more dimmed compared to the rest of the temple. The ceiling was vacant of any of the glowing plants and instead growing out of four large bowls placed in the corners of the room. Squinting his eyes, Fox could make out the shape of tall statues and pillars along the walls while his ears could still pick up the sound of running water around him.

In the darkness before him, a shimmer caught the tod's eye, prompting him to switch on the flashlight once again and holds it up towards the cause of the shine. The room was made up of the same black marble material, save for a few parts seeming more metallic in appearance. What he saw garnered nothing less than eyes widened with disbelief and mouth agape.

Embedded upon the wall was a symbol comprising of six points held by large white orbs and equally set apart save for one that was stretched farther downwards. Each were pointing towards a diamond shaped object in the center. The sight prompted Fox to take a few steps back as he shines his light across the rest of the room, finding more familiarity with his surroundings. With the veil of darkness uplifted, the statue's true nature were revealed. Long, slender figures draped in red robes and bearing a golden face most uncanny, resembling more like a tribal mask. Only one place has he seen this symbol before. One entity he knew who are a spitting image of this effigy.

"The Krazoa...?"

A loud beep emitted from his wrist PDA, pulling the vulpine out from the moment as a video image of Kursed pulled up on screen.

"I hope you're done with whatever is in there, Fox. Your Cornerian friends are here and they brought their play date."


End file.
